Strong bond
by marjo.SS
Summary: Les Cullen sont de retour a Forks qu'ils ont dû quitter précipitamment il y a plus de dix ans , mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi y sont-ils revenus ? "La fascination ne s'embarrasse d'aucun interdit , aucune limite , aucun jugement de valeur" . Slash EC/JB
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a vous qui passez par la !  
**

**Voici la seconde fiction que je poste ici .  
**

**Disclaimer : Vous connaissez tout ça , les personnages ne sont pas les miens , seul le détournement d'histoire m'appartient .  
**

**Résumé : Les Cullen sont de retour a Forks qu'ils ont dû quitter précipitamment il y a plus de dix ans , mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi y sont-ils revenus ? "La fascination ne s'embarrasse d'aucun interdit , aucune limite , aucun jugement de valeur " . Slash EC/JB  
**

**Bon , j'aurai pas mal de choses a dire concernant cette nouvelle fic , mais je vais plutôt vous laisser découvrir ce premier chapitre ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : POV Jacob **

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant le cris de mon père . j'allais me lever pour le rejoindre , pensant qu'il était une fois encore tombé de son lit en essayant d'atteindre son fauteuil roulant tout seul . je n'eus cependant pas le temps de poser le pied a terre que j'entendis une voix plus douce, presque rassurante , que je reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de Sam Uley .

" Calme toi Billy , les choses ne sont sûrement pas aussi grave que tu ne le pense ! "

" Pas aussi grave ? tu était censé être le seul Sam , en plus de 10 ans il n'y a pas eu une seule transformation et tu m'annonce que Paul a muté , comment c'est possible ? "

la voix de mon père me souleva le coeur , il était dans une rage folle . Mais c'est le désespoir que je pouvais y déceler qui m'inquiéta le plus .

" A ma dernière patrouille j'ai repéré une trace , mais pas sur notre territoire alors je n'ai pas pu m'en approcher . c'était la première fois que je sentais une tel chose alors je ne peux rien affirmer , mais tout mes instinct me disent qu'il s'agit bien de ce que je pense ! "

" Tu pense qu'il pourrait s'agir des Cullen ? "

le retombais sur mon lit en soupirant contre mon oreiller , encore ces satanées légendes Quilleutes . j'avais parfois l'impression que ma tribu n'était rien d'autre que des illuminés appartenant a une quelconque secte . Les vampires , les loups , les esprits guerrier , tout ça me faisais plus sourire que peur a vrais dire . Mais la façon dont mon père se noyait avec une croyance sans borne dans ces histoires de vieux sage avait tendance a m'énerver plus qu'autre chose .

" Ils sont arrivés par le sud et ont contourné la réserve pour atteindre le territoire des Cullen , alors oui je suis sur que c'est eux . Mais ils sont nombreux Billy , je suis sur que la mutation de Paul n'est qu'un début ."

Je plaçais mon oreiller sur ma tête en soupirant , ne comprenant rien et ne voulant pas entendre plus des paroles de Sam . Je me rendormais sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus que ça aux paroles des deux hommes dans le salon .

Plus d'un mois avait passer depuis que Sam était venu rendre visite a mon père et le comportement des anciens de la tribu devenait de plus en plus étrange . Ils étaient tous constamment sur les nerfs , accumulant conseils et réunions en tout genre .

J'avais plusieurs fois essayé d'aborder le sujet avec mon père mais il se gardait bien de me donner une quelconque information , s'appliquant a me garder en dehors de tout ça . Ça n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire a vrais dire , s'ils avaient envie de se prendre la tête avec des légendes ridicules c'était leur problème .

Un événement m'avais cependant marqué , quelques jours après la visite de Sam , un homme étrange avait fait irruption dans notre jardin . Il était entouré par Sam et Paul qui tremblaient , l'aire tellement sur les nerfs qu'ils en perdaient le contrôle de leurs corps .

L'homme blond d'un pâle intense souhaitait s'adresser a mon père . Il lui avait simplement fait part de leurs retour , ce que je ne compris pas vraiment et mon père ne me laissa pas en savoir d'avantage , m'ordonnant de rentrer a l'intérieur de la maison . S'agissait-il des fameux Cullen qui étaient mentionnés dans les légendes ? Non c'était impossible .

Pourtant le visage de cette homme restait dans mon esprit , il me semblait familier , comme une impression de déjà vu . A l'instant ou j'avais posé les yeux sur lui , tout mon être était entré en contradiction . Une partie de moi se méfiait de lui , mais en contrepartie , j'avais la sensation que cet homme était le bien incarné , il ne m'inspirait que douceur et une étrange sensation de bien être , comme si j'étais protégé près de cette homme .

Avant que je ne rentre sous les ordres de mon père , l'homme avait posé ses prunelles dorées sur moi , et sans que je n'en comprenne la raison , des larmes avaient atteint mes yeux , prêtes a déborder . j'avais donc tourné les talons et atteins ma chambre en un temps record pour rejoindre mon meilleur ami depuis tant d'année , mon lit .

Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction , mon corps et mon esprit avait échappé a mon contrôle , mais j'étais sur d'une chose , cette homme – s'il s'agissait bien d'un Cullen – n'était pas mauvais comme le disaient les légendes de ma tribu ou les membres de celle ci , il était même tout le contraire .

Ce soir la je traînais a la Push , faisant les cent pas . Le regard ambré de l'homme refusait de quitter mon esprit depuis qu'il était venu a la réserve .

Je m'assis sur un vieux tronc qui se trouvait là quand j'entendis des rires derrière moi . Je reconnus d'abord Sam et Paul qui se battait en riant , puis en observant bien , je m'aperçus que le troisième homme était Jared .

Il était totalement différent de la dernière fois ou j'avais pu le voir , il ressemblait nettement plus a Sam aujourd'hui , ainsi qu'a Paul d'ailleurs . La théorie de la secte ne me sembla plus si bête que ça quand je les vis tout trois habillé , coiffé , et se tenant de la même façon , le même tatouage tribal sur l'épaule .

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les trois en me voyant , l'air curieusement triste , mais aussi une sorte d'impatience dans les yeux . Je me levais et reprenais la marche en direction de ma maison . Peu importe ce qu'ils attendaient de moi , je n'avais pas l'intention de faire partie de leur petit groupe bizarre . J'entendis Sam soupirer fortement avant que je ne m'éloigne d'eux .

Je rentrais chez moi pour découvrir mon père endormis sur le canapé du salon , une bouteille de bière toujours a la main . je soupirais avant de retirer ladite bouteille et de soulever mon père pour l'emmener dans sa chambre .

Je donnais un léger coup de pieds au fauteuil de mon père qui me barrait la route . Celui-ci vint se cogner au mur pour rebondir et revenir presque a la même place , je devais être plus en colère que je ne l'aurais cru . Je déposais finalement mon père sur son lit , m'attardant une seconde pour regarder le visage torturé de mon géniteur .

Je connaissais la raison de cette tristesse plus grande qu'a l'ordinaire , demain serait l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère , dix ans déjà . je soupirais et quittais la chambre pour rejoindre mon propre lit .

Je restais un moment a me retourner dans tout les sens pour trouver le sommeil . je n'étais pas le genre de personne à avoir des insomnies mais les souvenirs qui hantaient mon esprit ne m'aidaient pas a céder à la fatigue .

Je revoyais le jour de l'accident , je n'avais alors que cinq ans mais ces souvenirs restaient intacts . Le cris de ma mère , les corps inertes de mes parents qui gisaient sur le sol , personne n'avait jamais compris comment nous nous étions retrouvés tous les trois hors de la voiture . Puis je voyais les corps de mes parents s'éloigner de moi , les arbres défiler tout autour , des yeux noir , et puis plus rien .

Mon père m'avait raconté s'être réveillé près de ma mère alors que les secours s'acharnaient sur son corps déjà vidé de son esprit . Il m'avait appelé , avait demandé aux secouristes où je me trouvais mais ces derniers n'avaient vu aucun enfant . On ne m'avait ramené à l'hôpital que bien des heures plus tard , sain et sauf .

J'avais souvent essayé de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit qui pouvait m'aider a comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé après l'accident , mais les seuls souvenirs restaient ces quelques images de la forêt qui défilait sous mes yeux .

La théorie la plus probable était que dans la panique , j'avais fuis les lieux de l 'accident jusqu'à tomber dans l'inconscience , et une personne aillant croisé ma route m'avait conduit a l'hôpital . Je me contentais de cette version a défaut de pouvoir en savoir plus .

Des suites de l'accident mon père avait perdu l'usage de ces jambes et mes sœurs avaient dut s'occuper de lui en plus de devoir surmonter le chagrin dû a la perte de notre mère . Bien que je n'avais que 5 ans a l'époque je compris très vite que j'allais devoir m'occuper de moi tout seul et ce fut la fin de mon innocence .

Ce fut sur ces pensée que je m'endormis enfin , la fatigue aillant finalement remporter la bataille qu'elle menait contre mes pensées .

Je me réveillais ce matin là avec la ferme intention de conduire mon père en ville , chez son ami Charlie . Tout deux partageaient une solitude commune , bien que pour des raisons totalement différentes , et je savais que Charlie aiderait mon père a surmonter cette journée .

J'avais également conscience que cela me soulagerais d'un poids , j'avais déjà assez de mal comme ça avec ce funeste anniversaire , je n'avais aucune envie de supporter seul le chagrin de mon père en plus du mien .

Je soupirais en enfilant mon pantalon , conscient de l'immense égoïsme dont je faisais preuve en cet instant . Contre toute attente mon père était déjà réveillé , il préparait des œufs pour le petit déjeuner .

« Salut , fils ! Tu as faim ? »

Je souriais face a l'effort de mon père pour cacher son chagrin . Malgré son mal-être il avait toujours tout fait pour être le meilleur père possible pour moi , mais le poids de sa peine anéantissait tout ses efforts . Je savais qu'il était d'avantage mon rôle de le protéger que l'inverse désormais .

« Je meurs de faim , oui ! »

Je m'installais a table en lui adressant un grand sourire . Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner en silence avant de conclure d'aller chez Charlie pour la journée .

C'est le sourire au lèvres que j'installais mon père dans la voiture , trop heureux de partager le poids de son chagrin avec son ami Charlie , bien qu'il fasse tout pour me cacher sa peine . Je m'installais au volant et démarrais la voiture . Il resta silencieux quelques minute avant d'enfin prendre la parole .

" Dis Jacob , tu te souviens de la petite de Charlie ? "

" Heu ... oui , Bella c'est ca ? "

" Oui c'est ça , elle revient vivre chez son père quelques temps , Charlie est plus que ravi tu peux me croire ! "

Je souriai bêtement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle , je me souvenais clairement de cette gamine maladroite qui venait durant les vacances chez Charlie , on passait des heures a jouer sur la plage . Puis vers l'age de 12 ans elle n'est plus revenue , sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi . Elle m'avait souvent manqué à vrai dire , mais il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé a elle .

" Slle arrive quand ? "

" Son avion a du atterir il y a quelques heures , elle est sûrement déjà chez Charlie à l'heure qu'il est . "

Cette nouvelle avait également l'air de distraire mon père ce qui me ravit d'autant plus . Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il était heureux pour son ami . Je reconnaissais bien là mon père , malgré sa peine il ne cessait jamais de s'inquiéter pour les personnes qu'il aime .

Une fois arrivé devant la maison de Charlie , je garais la voiture et descendis le fauteuil du coffre . Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'atteindre la portière passager que Charlie était déjà a mes coté , un regard triste posé sur moi .

Il savait que cette journée n'allait pas être facile ni pour mon père ni pour moi . Je lui adressait un sourire pour tenter d'effacer la tristesse de son visage . Il me rendit mon sourire , l'air plus triste encore .

Le chef de la police de Forks avait un cœur immense , malgré la façade rude qu'il tentait de garder sans cesse . je ne pouvais qu'être attendri par cette homme , il avait tant fait pour mon père depuis tant d'années, j'en étais plus que reconnaissant .

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui .

" Salut fiston ! "

" Salut Charlie ... "

Il m'adressa un regard plus triste encore avant de replacer son masque impassible . Il ouvrit la portière et souleva mon paternel sans dire un mot , c'était sa façon de me soulager . M'occuper de mon père n'était pas chose facile et Charlie en avait conscience , il faisait donc tout pour m'aider à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion .

Je les laissais donc a leurs plaisanteries habituelles et me dirigeais vers la maison , une jeune femme en sortit avant que je n'ai pus atteindre la porte . Bella était bien loin de la petite fille de mes souvenirs , bien qu'elle aie quelques années de plus que moi je ne m'attendais pas à voir une adulte devant moi , a vrai dire je n'y avais même pas songé .

" Salut Bella , je sais pas si tu te souviens de moi , je suis Jaco... "

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle me pris dans ces bras . J'eus un mouvement de recul avec la surprise , ce qui était complètement idiot je dois dire , mes réflexes étaient totalement chamboulés ces derniers temps . Elle ne parut pas le remarquer cependant , ce qui me rassura un peu .

" Jake ! Je suis contente de te voir . "

Elle se recula et m'adressa un grand sourire , que je lui rendis avec joie . Des flots de souvenirs m'envahissaient soudain , des souvenirs heureux , un grand soulagement pour mon petit cœur qui soufrait en ce jour , sans que j'en ai vraiment conscience .

" Moi aussi Bella , ca fait un bail ! "

" Oui je ... je dois partir en cours la , tu m'acompagnes ? "

" Non , je suis au lycée de la reserve moi ... "

" Ah oui c'est vrai , dommage , j'aurais bien eu besoin d'un ami pour affronter mon premier jour d'école a Forks ... On se voit plus tard ? "

" Bien sur , bonne journée Bella ! "

" A toi aussi . "

Sur ce , elle monta dans sa voiture et partit en m'adressant un dernier signe de la main . J'étais on ne plus heureux d'avoir autre chose a penser que la mort de ma mère , je revisitai donc mes souvenirs avec Bella , me plongeant littéralement dans la porte de secours que m'offraient ces retrouvailles .

POV Edward :

Encore un jour terne dans ce lycée sans aucun intérêt , encore des cours donnés par des personnes qui n'ont pas un centième de mes connaissances . A peine un mois que nous avions emménagé pour la troisième fois a Forks .

Honnêtement , je ne pensais pas que ma famille accepterait de laisser tomber la vie que nous nous somme efforcé de construire le plus normalement possible depuis 10 ans pour me suivre ici . Mais il faut croire que j'ai sous-estimé leur amour envers moi , même Rosalie a accepté , non sans quelques insultes silencieuses cependant .

Voilà bientôt 10 ans que nous avions décidé de nous installer en France . Avant, nous habitions déjà Forks , et , par ma faute , nous avions été forcés de quitter cette petite ville tranquille .

Cet ennui mortel, que je devais subir tous les jours afin de garder ma couverture de jeune homme ordinaire, ne me permettait pas de chasser de mon esprit l'objet de cette précédente fuite , le même objet étant également la raison de mon retour dans cette ville .

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de poursuivre mes réflexions comme une odeur , cette odeur que je connaissais si bien , titilla les sens du monstre en moi . Je tournais la tête en direction de la porte , d'où venait cette magnifique fragrance , et attendis , exaspéré par la lenteur humaine .

Une jeune femme apparut , d'après la nouvelle excitation dans les esprits des élèves de la classe , il s'agissait d'une nouvelle , Isabella Swan . mais je n'écoutais pas plus de détail comme le doux fumet se faisait de plus en plus fort .

Il était partout , autour d'elle , dans ses cheveux , sur son cou dénudé . j'eus aussitôt l'envie de me jeter sur elle , de la faire souffrir , de la vider de son sang pour oser porter sur elle cette odeur si enivrante pour moi .

Je connaissais parfaitement ce sublime parfum comme étant celui de l'enfant , celui qui avait été la raison de notre départ 10 ans plus tôt , celui qui hantait chacune de mes pensées depuis toutes ces années , cet enfant qui , de toute évidence , n'en était plus un aujourd'hui .

Je m'accrochais a mon bureau , lutant pour ne pas aller arracher la tête de cette fille maladroite qui tentait d'arriver jusqu'au professeur sans tomber . Quand le professeur de biologie lui indiqua la seule place disponible , celle à coté de la mienne évidemment , l'instinct de survie des humains leurs indiquant qu'il ne serait pas prudent de s'approcher de moi , je sus que je n'allais pas résister longtemps .

J'envisageais toutes les possibilités , la tuer , ainsi que toute les personnes qui avaient été témoins de la scène . Mais je ne viendrais pas à bout d'une trentaine de personnes avant qu'une d'entre elles n'alerte tout le lycée , je rayais donc rapidement cette option . Attendre la fin du cours et la tuer ensuite était la seconde option , mais je ne résisterais pas jusqu'à la sonnerie de fin de cours c'était évident .

Une centaine d'éventualités défilèrent devant mes yeux avant que le monstre en moi ne relâche son attention quelques secondes , et que mon esprit soit assez clair pour réaliser que la fuite était la meilleur solution .

Je rassemblais donc mes affaires avant même que l'humaine n'aie atteint mon bureau , et sortis de la classe sous les regards des élèves et du professeur . J'évitais soigneusement de toucher la fille en passant à côté d'elle et m'efforçais de garder une allure humaine pour atteindre la porte de la salle de classe . Une fois dans le couloir , et après avoir vérifié qu'il était désert , je me mis a courir aussi vite que possible , atteignant ma voiture a l'arrière du parking en une seconde a peine .

Ma sœur Alice arriva en même temps que moi près de la voiture , me regardant de ses petit yeux désolés .

« C'est passé très près Edward ! »

Me dit-elle de sa voix calme et douce , comme si elle me parlait d'un quelconque événement et pas du fait que j'avais bien failli tuer l'humaine . Je ne lui répondis pas , que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ? Que le monstre en moi pensait que cette fille méritait de mourir pour oser porter ce sublime parfum ? Cette immonde humaine qui me provoquait avec cette odeur dont elle était imprégnée , son odeur , celle de l'enfant .

* * *

**Alors , que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? **

**A vite pour le prochain ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors , parce que c'est le début de cette fiction , et pour vous mettre un peu plus dans l'histoire , voici le second chapitre !**

**Sora-Sama : Merci a toi ! Et bien , ce chapitre va répondre a pas mal de tes interrogations , je te laisse donc lire ça ;)  
**

**Kanzer : Et non , comme tu vois la voila déjà cette suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
**

**Bonne lecture a vous mes p'tits loups ! ^^  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : **

Flash back :

Edward était assis sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre , observant des fourmis s'affairer sur le sol , plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas . Même ces infimes créatures possédaient une chose qu'il jalousait avec férocité , cette chose dont il avait été privé depuis bien trop longtemps , la vie .

Il voyait , sentait l'évolution tout autour de lui , des plus grands arbres a la plus petite bactérie , leurs cellules vivaient , se divisaient , mourraient . Lui était pareil a un vulgaire caillou , ni plus ni moins qu'une matière piégée dans le temps , vide , sans vie .

Alors pourquoi était-il toujours capable de pensées , de gestes , de besoins ? Il n'avait plus de vie en lui , plus d'âme , alors quoi ? Il avait un jour cru trouver un semblant de réponse a ces questions , lors qu'il s'était aperçu que tout son corps n'était pas totalement figé dans le temps , non , ses yeux continuaient d'évoluer , se transformant au gré de sa soif . Ses iris en ce moment même tellement noircis par le manque de sang dans son corps qu'on ne pouvait discerner ses pupilles .

Il aimait cette idée , peut-être que cela était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une âme chez les vampires . Quand cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit pour la première fois , il avait alors ressenti une sorte de fierté , se disant que , tout comme le reste de sa famille et a l'inverse des autres vampires , il ne portait pas sur lui le reflet de sa monstruosité , l'or dans ses yeux valait sûrement mieux que le cramoisi du sang humain présent dans les yeux de tout les autres membres de son espèce .

Peut-être existait-il une sorte de paradis pour ces semblant d'âme , peut-être Carlisle l'avait-il crée lui même en faisant ce choix de vie , ce régime végétarien comme ils aimaient l'appeler , peut-être un jour y auront-il accès , peut-être , qui sait ?

Encore une fois il se perdit dans ses réflexions , se posant sans cesse les mêmes questions depuis des décennies , questions auxquelles il ne trouverait sûrement jamais de réponse .

Il fut tiré brutalement de ses habituelles pensées , attiré par le doux son d'un petit battement de cœur au loin . il fut envahi d'une toute nouvelle sensation , qu'il ne compris pas , cela ne ressemblait en rien a tout ce qu'il connaissait . il était irrésistiblement attiré par ce cœur qui battait légèrement plus fort que la moyenne .

Cela n'avait rien a voir avec l'appel du sang , non , c'était autre chose , quelques chose de très fort , presque ... humain ?

Instantanément son esprit se concentra sur cet être , son environnement . Il avançait bien plus vite qu'à l'allure mollement humaine , là , à l'orée du bois... une voiture . Il put aussitôt distinguer des rires cristallins , résonnant dans le petit habitacle... un enfant , ce cœur appartenait a un enfant .

Son esprit se dirigea vers les pensées de l'enfant , incapable de détourner son attention de l'objet de son trouble . Si seulement son esprit ne s'était pas perdu entièrement dans cette sensation , si seulement il avait été capable de détourner son attention ne serait-ce qu'une seconde... Il aurait pu entendre la panique soudaine faisant suffoquer les deux personnes accompagnant l'enfant , il aurait pu arriver avant l'impact .

Mais il ne sortit de sa transe qu'une fois que le bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles , et que le si petit cœur qui jouait une symphonie parfaite une seconde plus tôt ne s'arrête brutalement , juste une fraction de seconde qui parut a Edward comme une insupportable éternité .

Il parcourut les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient de l'accident avant même que la voiture n'ait finis sa course dans les arbres . Il atteint la carcasse de voiture et arracha la portière arrière pour délivrer l'enfant , ne pensant pas une seule seconde au corps coincé entre les sièges avant et le tableau de bord, ni à celui qui avait traversé le pare-brise .

Tout ce qui lui importait était a présent dans ses bras , il voulait protéger le petit corps , le serrer contre lui , oui , il voulait le protéger , plus que tout au monde .

L'enfant était conscient , mais aucune expression ne passait sur son visage , ni aucune pensée , rien . La panique envahi Edward , incontrôlable , le consumant entièrement . Puis l'enfant encra ses yeux chocolat dans ceux du vampire , son petit cœur s'accéléra brutalement , et Edward put distinctement voir ses yeux s'emplir de larme avant qu'il ne détourne la tête vers les débris de l'accident . L'enfant était à peine conscient , appelant silencieusement ses parents en une litanie sans fin .

Edward posa alors l'enfant au sol , pas plus d'une fraction de seconde , le temps pour lui de sortir les deux corps des débris et de les allonger au sol . l'enfant ne put même pas s'en rendre compte , il continuait simplement à appeler silencieusement ses parents , fixant les corps qui gisaient à présent au sol .

Le garçon était en état de choc , il fallait qu'Edward le sorte de là , l'éloigne de cette vision et de cette immense douleur qu'elle provoquait , son petit corps semblait irradier de douleur . Edward se mit alors a courir , contrôlant sa vitesse pour ne pas bloquer la respiration de l'enfant , le serrant contre lui , aussi tendre et protecteur que ses bras de vampire en était capable .

Il eu le temps d'apercevoir le chauffeur du camion qui avait percuté la voiture de plein fouet sortir du véhicule , sous le choc . Tout ça s'était-il passer aussi vite ? Edward n'avait plus la notion du temps , mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question cependant .

Le cœur de l'enfant ralentit , reprenant un rythme raisonnable , ses pensées se faisant de plus en plus faible , il sombra dans l'inconscience .

Edward arriva très vite a la maison familiale des Cullen a cria le nom de Carlisle plus d'un kilomètre avant d'atteindre la maison . Il n'avait pas besoin de crier , a cette distance son père aurait entendu un murmure mais il ne se contrôlait plus , il était dans un état second qu'il ne se connaissait pas .

Carlisle apparut sur le pas de la porte presque instantanément alors qu'Edward lui passait devant et rentrait a l'intérieur , ce besoin de protéger l'enfant surplombant toute cohérence . Le médecin suivit son fils jusqu'au grand salon .

« Que s'est-il passé Edward ? »

« Un accident de voiture ! »

Le médecin voulu prendre l'enfant des bras d'Edward mais celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement et resserra son emprise sur le corps inconscient . Le médecin regarda son fils , essayant de comprendre son comportement mais celui ci ne laissait rien paraître . A vrai dire il ne comprenait pas plus que Carlisle , il était incapable de lâcher l'enfant , c'était instinctif , presque involontaire , il ne laisserait personne arracher le garçon a sa protection .

« Edward il faut que je l'examine ! »

Sur ce, le docteur tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de son fils mais Jasper , son second fils , apparut soudain et s'interposa .

« Non Carlisle , ne le touche pas ! »

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? »

« Edward est emprunt à une sorte de ... panique , c'est étrange mais il ne te laissera pas prendre l'enfant . »

Jasper essaya d'envoyer une vague de calme a son frère mais rien n'y fit . Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça , c'était bien plus fort que toute émotion humaine , et ça n'avait rien d'une chose que pouvait ressentir un vampire , c'était fort , et unique .

Une sorte de liens invisible liant son frère et l'enfant , car ce n'était pas à sens unique , l'enfant , même inconscient , ressentait ce lien . Jasper fut fasciné un instant par la force de cette sensation , ce besoin irrésistible de protéger l'enfant , cette panique . Mais , plus profondément enfoui , plus fort , il y avait cette chose incompréhensible , comme si tout ce qui était Edward , ses envies , ses besoins , toute sa vie s'était entrelacé avec celle de l'enfant pour ne plus former qu'une seule entité .

Comprenant de par son don exactement ce que ressentait son frère , Jasper tenta une approche . il avança d'un pas lent , jaugent a chacun de ses mouvements la réaction d'Ewdard .

« Edward , l'enfant a besoin de soins , tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça , laisse Carlisle l'examiner , tu peux le garder dans tes bras si tu le souhaite , mais il faut s'assurer qu'il n'a pas de blessures importentes . »

Jasper essayait de parler avec calme et douceur , ce qui apparemment fonctionnait . Edward hésita une seconde , fixant l'enfant , se concentrant sur son cœur qui battait lentement , sa respiration régulière , son esprit totalement vide de pensée . Il passa une main protectrice sur la petite joue potelée , sous le regard étonné des deux vampires , puis leva les yeux vers son père .

Carlisle comprit que son fils donnait son approbation et il s'avança vers l'enfant . en quelques secondes il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de cassé , ses fonctions vitales étaient bonnes , ses pupilles réagissaient correctement aux stimuli , ses réflexes étaient également bons .

« Il ... il ne pense pas Carlisle , il ne rêve même pas . »

« Il est en état de choc , rien de plus . Il se réveillera bientôt . »

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon , installant le petit corps plus confortablement dans le creux de ses bras . Jasper adressa un regard a son père et quitta la pièce , suivit de près par celui -ci . L'empathe entra dans le bureau du patriarche et s'assit sur le fauteuil , observant Carlisle passer derrière son bureau et s'asseoir également , a une allure anormalement lente .

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Edward ? Je ne comprend vraiment pas son attitude Jasper . »

« Je sais , un lien étrange l'uni a cet enfant , il veut , non plutôt il doit le protéger , c'est un besoin pour lui ,peut-être même plus fort que la soif , je n'ai jamais eu affaire a ce genre de phénomène , c'est d'une puissance qui m'échappe . »

Le père et le fils se regardèrent une seconde , essayant de démêler les nœuds de cette histoire , de trouver une explication rationnelle .

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit a la volée , laissant apparaître une Alice on ne peut plus paniquée . En voyant le visage de sa fille , Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que , une fois encore , la famille n'allait guère avoir de repos , cet air sur le visage du petit lutin n'annonçant rien de bon .

« On doit quitter Forks Carlisle ! »

« Explique toi Alice . »

« Edward veut garder l'enfant auprès de lui , mais c'est impossible , il n'y a qu'une seule issue à cela , notre perte a tous ... et la mort du garçon . »

Edward qui avait vue dans l'esprit d'Alice le triste destin qui s'offrait a lui aussi clairement que sa sœur , restait figé , toujours assis dans le salon , le regard perdu sur l'ange qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras .

A chaque fois qu'il envisageait une option permettant de rester auprès de l'enfant , le protégeant du reste du monde , les visions d'Alice se modifiaient , l'issue était la même cependant . Il envisagea même de fuir avec l'enfant , laissant sa famille se débrouiller sans lui , l'issue était tout aussi funeste pour l'enfant .

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit à cette pensée , il était prêt à tout , même abandonner sa famille pour ce petit être sans défense . En quelques secondes il avait fait le tour de toute les options possibles et imaginables , une seule s'offrait a lui , laisser l'enfant et quitter la ville avec le reste de sa famille .

Les visions d'Alice allaient assez loin dans l'avenir pour permettre a Edward d'apercevoir un beau jeune homme , en parfaite santé et un sourire magnifique dessiné sur son visage à la peau halée .

C'était la seule solution , cependant il soufrait déjà , une déchirure qui l'anéantirait peu a peu , mais qu'importe , que vaut la " non-vie" d'un monstre contre le bonheur d'un ange , son ange . Celui qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être vivant , car c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait a cette instant , une humanité , comme si son cœur allait se remettre a battre d'un instant a l'autre , suivant le rythme du petit organe qui tambourinait a l'intérieur de ce corps si fragile . Oui c'était la seule solution , un petit sacrifice qu'il acceptait avec joie .

Il mémorisa chaque trait de l'enfant , chaque battement de cœur , chaque pulsation de son sang qui ne lui donnait aucunement envie d'y goutter , chaque fragrance délicieusement boisée . L'enfant se mit a rêver , comme pour lui offrir un cadeau , une chose en plus qui resterait gravé dans son esprit . Il n'y avait aucune trace de traumatisme ni même de l'accident dans ce rêve d'enfant , il voyait un louveteau courir dans les bois , accompagné d'un homme aux traits flous , seul ses yeux lui apparaissaient clairement , des yeux aussi noir que l'ébène , ses yeux .

Edward savait ce qu'il lui restait a faire , il irait déposer l'enfant a l'hôpital , son père avait survécu , il avait pu le voir a travers les précieuses visions de sa sœur . Mais il voulait un instant encore , quelques secondes pour graver tout ça en mémoire avant de , il le savait , dépérir lentement et douloureusement par cette absence .

Sa famille en avait décidé autrement cependant , ils arrivèrent tous en même temps dans le salon , visiblement prêts a partir . Il n'avait apparemment pas eu conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé car , bien que vampires , sa famille n'aurait pas eu le temps de tout préparer si , comme il l'avait cru , il n'avait pris sa décision que quelques secondes plus tôt .

Mais de toute façon l'éternité ne suffirait pas pour réussir à effacer la peine qui décherait son cœur déjà mort a l'idée de ne plus jamais poser les yeux sur cet ange tombé dans ses bras . Et les visions d'Alice étaient claires lorsqu'il envisageait de revenir , un jour , plus tard , pour revoir cet ange , respirer cet odeur enivrante , entendre ce cœur qui bat , sentir cette sensation remplir tout son corps comme si l'enfant était la plus ardente des drogues , sa drogue , Alice ne pouvait voir qu'une fin tragique .

Non , il n'avait aucun choix , il se nourrirait de ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que , par manque , la mort ne vienne le prendre une seconde fois .

Dans un dernier regard sur le corps endormi , Edward fit ses adieux , à l'enfant , à son espoir , à cette chose qu'il avait goutté et dont l'absence lui laissait déjà un goût amer , cette chose qu'il , à défaut d'autre mot , appellerait sa drogue . Il disait adieux à sa vie , une courte vie qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras , et qu'il chérirait jusqu'au bout .

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du garçon et , au moment même où Edward regrettait plus que jamais de ne pas être en mesure de pleurer , une larme coula sur la joue de l'ange , retombant , brûlante , sur le bras glacé du vampire . Edward étira un triste sourire , oui , le petit homme était sa vie , son humanité .

Il se leva alors , résigné , et leva la tête pour la première fois vers les six vampires qui le toisaient , retenant leurs souffles inutiles .

Rosalie était dans une colère noir e, insultant mentalement son frère sans chercher une seconde à comprendre son malheur . Elle lui en voulait de leur faire quitter Forks alors qu'ils n'avaient emménagé qu'une semaine plus tôt , et elle n'avait pas tord après tout , il était le seul responsable de ça .

Puis son regard tomba dans celui , suppliant , d'Alice , les visions de son frère dépérissant de jour en jour lui crispant le visage .

Esmée était anéantie par la tristesse d'Edward , Emmett et Carlisle étaient compatissant , avec également une pointe de fierté envers le courage de son fils pour ce dernier .

Et Jasper , et bien lui était tout simplement effondré , subissant les émotions puissantes de son frère , certes a une moindre échelle mais tout de même immensément douloureuses . Il se fit même intérieurement la remarque qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se résoudre a quitter l'enfant si il avait été dans la situation d'Edward .

Ce dernier sourit tristement à la pensée de son frère , non cela n'avait rien avoir avec du courage , il était simplement dépendant , dépendant de l'enfant , de son bonheur , de sa survie . Il n'avait aucun choix a faire , il n'avait rien décidé , tout son monde avait changé à la seconde où les battements de cœur du petit ange avaient atteint ses oreilles . Son corps et son esprit ne lui appartenaient plus désormais , tout ce qu'il avait été , était maintenant étroitement entremêlé avec ce petit être parfait .

Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait put arriver , comment un lien aussi fort pouvait exister , mais il ne cherchait pas d'explication , c'était là , entre leurs deux corps , à l'intérieur d'eux , les entourant , les recouvrant entièrement .

Edward savait que dés lors qu'il aurait retiré ses bras de l'enfant , ce fameux lien le ferait souffrir jusqu'à l'agonie , mais il s'en fichait , tant que son petit ange était heureux , en bonne santé et en sécurité .

Il se concentra alors sur les visions d'Alice , puisant son énergie dans ce qu'il pouvait voir du futur de l'enfant . Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser au trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital , qui l'éloignerait des visions concernant le futur de l'enfant , et donc de sa seule source d'énergie .

A l'instant où cette pensée traversa l'esprit d'Edward , il se vit , à travers l'esprit de sa sœur , dans le hall de l'hôpital , tenant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras , Alice à ses coté . Il leva le regard vers sa sœur , qui lui adressa un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux triste . Elle avait accepté avant même qu'il ne pense à cette option , elle l'accompagnerait à l'hôpital .

Alice embrassa rapidement Jasper avant de se placer à côté de son frère , attendant un signe de sa part pour se mettre à courir en direction de la ville .

« Je préférerais qu'on prenne la voiture Alice , c'est plus sur pour lui . »

« Très bien . »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et se dirigea vers le garage . Ce que le vampire ne dirait pas c'est qu'en voiture , le trajet serait également plus long , et il gagnerait quelques instants de plus avec son ange , retardant l'échéance .

Edward la suivit après avoir adressé un dernier regard d'excuse à sa famille . Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture d'Alice , l'enfant toujours dans les bras d'Edward , et elle prit la direction de l'hôpital . Après quelques minutes de silence , perdu dans sa contemplation de ce qui semblait être la plus parfaite des œuvre d'art au yeux d'Edward , il se décida enfin à prendre la parole .

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Alice . »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous forcer à déménager , pour vous entraîner avec moi dans cette ... chose , je suis désolé ! »

« Ne le sois pas Edward , pense à toute les fois où l'un d'entre nous a fait une erreur qui nous a également contraint de déménager ! Et puis ton cas est différent , tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui arrive , et c'est toi qui en souffre et en souffrira le plus . C'est moi qui suis désolée pour toi Edward , vraiment . »

Edward soupira , sa sœur était vraiment un amour mais il n'était pas certain que tous les membre de sa famille réagiraient de la même façon , surtout Rosalie , elle ne lui pardonnerais pas de sitôt .

Mais , malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à Rosalie , ainsi qu'à tous les membres de sa famille , il n'arrivait à penser à autre chose qu'à l'enfant , il se fichait de leurs futures réactions , pour lui tout s'arrêterait au moment où il serait arraché du corps de l'enfant , il était incapable d'envisager un quelconque futur après ça .

« Montre moi Alice ... »

Le petit lutin n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication , jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfant avant de rapporter son attention sur la route , elle se concentra sur ses visions .

Des images défilèrent alors devant ses yeux , un petit garçon aux yeux chocolat et à la peau mate , entouré de deux adolescentes à la peau tout aussi halée et d'un homme plus vieux en fauteuil roulant .

Des sourires , quelques larmes , des fragments de vie dont Edward se délectait , une pointe de tristesse à l'idée de ne jamais voir ce petit être grandir de ses propres yeux cependant . Mais chaque éclat de rire qu'il pouvait presque entendre à travers les visions de sa sœur remplissait son cœur de bonheur , son seul espoir aujourd'hui était dans ces quelques images . Il regarda une nouvelle fois le visage de l'enfant endormi et déposa de légers baisers sur son front et ses joues .

« Alice , accepterais-tu de garder un œil sur lui , sur son futur , une fois que nous aurons quitté Forks ? »

« Bien sur Edward , peu importe quelle est la raison de ce phénomène , tu es lié à l'enfant , je ne te laisserais pas prendre le chemin qui te mènera au futur que je peux voir , te laisser dépérir n'est pas une solution . »

« Je sais Alice , mais loin de lui je ne serais plus rien , je le sais , comment pourrais-je survivre loin de lui ? J'ai l'impression d'être vivant en cet instant , pour la première fois en 80 ans je ne regrette pas d'être un vampire . Et quand il s'en ira , quand je me séparerai de ce petit corps contre le mien … Tout s'en ira avec lui , la vie qu'il m'a redonné pour quelques temps s'en ira , aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée . »

Alice ne pouvait répondre , une énorme boule s'était coincée dans sa gorge , une tristesse pas assez humaine pour être évacuée par des larmes cependant . Edward avait prononcé ces mots en regardant le garçon endormi sur ses genoux , un sourire de pure vénération sur les lèvres , et le regard tendre . Oui , Alice voyait son frère vivant , plus vivant et probablement plus heureux que jamais . Mais , étant ce qu'elle est , elle pouvait aussi voir un Edward plus bas que terre , plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était avant la venue de l'enfant , le Edward du futur .

« Je ne regrette rien Alice . J'ai vécu une éternité dans la nuit , mais ça valait le coup , parce que j'ai enfin pu voir le soleil , peut-être pour un temps trop court mais… Je vois le soleil . Alors je ne regrette pas , même si , après avoir goutter à ça , la nuit me paraîtra plus sombre , même si elle m'est désormais insupportable , je ne regrette rien . »

Que répondre à ça ? Rien . Il n'y avait rien à dire , Edward avait raison , aussi douloureuse soit cette vérité . Comment survivre à l'ombre lorsque l'on a rencontré la lumière ? C'était tout bonnement impossible . Alice était désespérée , elle cherchait dans ses visions un moyen d'aider son frère , en vain .

Il arrivèrent très vite , trop vite , à l'hôpital dans lequel avaient été emmené les parents du jeune garçon . Edward ne bougea pas , durant un long moment , son regard figé sur le corps toujours paisiblement endormi qu'il tenait dans ses bras . Plus d'une heure avait passé , et ils étaient toujours dans la voiture , sur le parking de l'hôpital .

Après plusieurs minutes à observer son frère , Alice avait fini par fouiller dans ses visions , pour s'arrêter sur une image bien particulière . Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années , souriant de toutes ses dents , baissant légèrement la tête pour cacher son fou-rire , clignant des yeux de temps a autre , comme un film passant au ralenti . Elle montrait cette image a Edward , presque aussi clairement que si elle lui tendait une photo .

Cela eut l'effet escompté au bout d'un très long moment . Edward se défigea , soufflant un grand coup , sans quitter l'enfant des yeux . Il posa ses lèvres sur le petit front bronzé , et ferma fort les yeux . Il fallait qu'il le fasse , il n'avait pas le choix , mais c'était pareil à d'infinies tortures . Il avait l'impression de s'ouvrir la poitrine pour s'arracher lui-même le cœur , c'était tout bonnement insoutenable .

Puis , d'un geste rapide , il ouvrit la portière de la voiture d'une main , tenant le petit ange contre sa poitrine de l'autre . Sans vraiment qu'il en aie conscience il se retrouva à l'intérieur du bâtiment , face à une infirmière qui écoutait l'histoire qu'Alice lui inventait .

Edward était dans un état second dans lequel il s'était plongé volontairement , c'était le seul moyen pour réussir à renoncer à cette douce lumière qui dormait tout contre son cœur , au creux de son épaule et de sa vie . Puis des bras se tendirent vers lui , accompagné d'un sourire chaudement professionnel . Tout sembla se figer autour de lui , comme si on lui offrait la chance de partir , de s'enfuir avec son précieux bagage , sans que personne ne s'en rende compte . Devant ses yeux apparut alors l'image de ce jeune homme à la peau halée et au sourire angélique , et se superposant , s'opposant , une image de se même visage , mais cette fois sans cette sublime lumière , et ce même corps , inerte , mort .

Non , aucun choix , pas le choix .

Ses bras se desserrèrent . Son esprit , son corps et son cœur entrèrent en guerre . Ses muscles se tendirent . Son être entier s'opposait à ses instincts primaires , à ce lien si fort . Ses mains encerclèrent la petite taille . La tête brune disparu du creux de son cou . La chaleur quitta sa poitrine , s'éloignant de plus en plus , jusqu'à se loger contre une autre poitrine . Ses mains lâchèrent finalement prise , lentement , douloureusement .

Il l'avait fait , il s'était arraché le cœur de ses propre mains , pour l'offrir à son ange . Il sentait déjà la nuit l'envahir à nouveau , bien plus sombre , bien plus effrayante qu'auparavant . Il regarda l'infirmière s'éloigner , portant sa vie dans ses bras . Alice le tira par le bras , se demandant pourquoi il s'infligeait cela , pourquoi le regarder partir ? Mais Edward ne bougea pas , il voulait voir , c'étaient les dernières image de l'enfant qu'il pourrait voir de ses yeux , les derniers souvenirs qu'il pouvait graver dans sa mémoire . Alors peu importe la douleur qui le déchirait de part en part , il ne lèverait pas les yeux de la tête brune qu'il voyait , posé sur l'épaule de l'infirmière . La jeune fille tourna au détour d'un couloir , et il put voir son visage magnifique , ses traits parfaits , une dernière fois … Dernière fois .

Il se retrouva dehors , puis près de la voiture , sans avoir conscience des mouvements de ses jambes . Une main vint se glisser dans la sienne , pareille à la sienne , sans chaleur , glacée . Son esprit était toujours à l'intérieur , il entendait le petit cœur battre , plus fort que quelques secondes plus tôt . Puis des voix l'entourant . Des interrogations , des suppositions , puis une exclamation , un nom , _son _nom . Les battements de cœurs se firent plus étouffé , comme plus lointains , et puis plus rien .

Devant ses yeux , seulement les arbres défilant à une allure folle . Dans son corps , une douleur sans nom , à laquelle il était sûr de succomber . Et dans sa tête , une seule chose , un visage , un bruit , une vie , un soleil , un nom , un ange , son ange… _L'ange_ , Jacob Black .

Fin du Flash back

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre 2 **

**Alors je vais vous poser une petite question :**

**Comment selon vous Edward a t-il finalement survécu ? Et pourquoi ? **

**N'importe quel suggestion est la bien venue , même les plus loufoques ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3 mes amis ^^'

Alors , il est peut-être un peu court , mais je pense que ça va pour le contenu , enfin , n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis sur ce point ! ;)

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**blondiefofolle**** :** Ne t'en fais pas , la rencontre ne tardera pas , mais il faut bien que je plante le décor avant , non ? ;) Merci pour ces beau compliments , et je vois que tu me suis et que tu prend le temps de donner ton avis pour mes deux fics , c'est adorable , merci et bisous !

**caence** : Et bien merci beaucoup , j'espère donc que l'évolution de ce couple te plaira ! Biz .

**mamoure21** : Merci , j'essaie de faire passer tout un tas d'émotions , il faut dire que la situation y est propice , je suis ravie si j'y arrive un minimum ! A très vite , bises .

**Sora-sama** : Oui , la séparation était bien inévitable , mais peut-être que leurs retrouvailles le sont aussi ? ^^' Tu trouvera bientôt les réponses a tes questions , parce que si je te répond , quel intérêt de lire la suite ? ;) En tout cas tes suppositions sont intéressantes ! Merci a toi et a très vite , Biz !

**Axelle** : Alors , tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre la véritable raison de la survit d'Edward , bien que ta supposition ne sois pas entièrement fausse ;) Pour la raison de leur retour , tu devra attendre encore un peu , mais pas trop quand même ^^' Merci , et pour la suite , c'est vous et vos avis qui me donnez cette chance que tu me souhaite :D Merci et Bisous !

**ptitcoeurfragile**** :** Et bien la voila cette suite ! Biz .

Voila , ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

POV Jacob :

Ce samedi-là je me levais avec une seule idée en tête, changer d'air. Depuis plus d'une semaine, Sam et ses sbires me suivaient à longueur de temps. Je les trouvais dans mon jardin à discuter, les croisaient au coin d'une rue, entendait leurs voix s'élever de ma cuisine dès mon réveil. C'était tout bonnement insupportable, surtout alors que j'en ignorais les raisons. La réserve était devenue bien trop petite à mes yeux, presque étouffante.

Heureusement pour moi, à l'extérieur de la réserve m'attendait un véritable bol d'air frais. En effet, la fille Swan était revenue depuis presque deux semaines et on s'entendait très bien. Bella était mon échappatoire, une fille gentille et drôle, s'était vraiment plaisant de passer du temps avec elle.

Je devais ce matin même passer la prendre chez Charlie pour aller déjeuner et se balader en ville. C'est pour cela que je me contentais de saluer mon père avant de quitter la maison. En passant la frontière de notre réserve, j'espérais sincèrement que la démence de Sam et des autres n'aille pas au point de me suivre en dehors de nos territoires. Je jetais tout de même un coup d'œil au rétroviseur de temps en temps pour m'en assurer. Une voiture grise semblant aller en ville également se trouvait à une distance raisonnable, aucun Quilleute fou à l'horizon.

Je me sentais stupide de penser qu'ils pouvaient m'épier encore maintenant. Mais je détestais ça, je détestais sentir cette tension, cette attente, ils m'attentaient, pour une raison inconnu. Je sentais leurs regards brûlants sur moi constamment, et ça me mettais vraiment mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas de leurs foutues attentions. Même le regard de mon père avait changé, à chaque fois que ses yeux noirs se posaient sur moi, c'était avec une sorte de tristesse, mais aussi de fatalisme. Vraiment incompréhensible.

Mais il n'était pas temps de penser à tout ça, j'avais quitté la réserve pour une raison précise, et je ne comptais pas gâcher cette journée avec des choses aussi futiles, bien que très irritantes.

J'étais arrivé devant la maison des Swan sans même m'en rendre compte, ayant été distrait par toutes ses réflexions. Je me garais derrière la voiture de patrouille de Charlie avant de prendre la direction du perron.

C'est Charlie qui m'ouvrit la porte, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Ce que ça pouvait faire du bien, aucune pitié, aucune tristesse dans son regard, juste de la sincérité.

« Salut Jacob ! Entre fils. »

Charlie me fit entrer et referma la porte avant que je ne réponde. J'aimais beaucoup le chef Swan, c'était un homme toujours de bonne humeur et pétillant de vie, un vrai bonheur de côtoyer cet homme pour qui savait le voir tel qu'il était réellement.

« Salut Charlie, je viens t'emprunter ta fille quelques heures pour une balade en ville. »

« Oh ?! Je vois que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien tous les deux. »

« Oui, elle est vraiment cool. »

« Hey, c'est pas ma fille pour rien tu sais ! »

Je riais de bon cœur à la remarque de Charlie. Nous étions encore pris dans notre fou-rire quand Bella fit son apparition dans le salon. Elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras en me saluant, notre bonne humeur s'étendant jusqu'à ses lèvres fendues d'un sourire. Après quelques nouvelles paroles échangées, nous laissions Charlie au salon pour rejoindre ma voiture.

C'était étrange de constater cette complicité déjà bien installée entre Bella et moi, comme si nous étions amis depuis des années. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, nous étions amis autrefois, et je pense que nous le sommes de nouveau aujourd'hui.

C'est une discutions légère qui s'était développée entre nous alors que nous roulions en direction du centre-ville de Port-Angelès. Bella me parlait du lycée et de ses étudiants. Elle ne m'en avait pas beaucoup parlé jusque-là, ces premiers jours avaient apparemment été difficiles, mais en deux semaines les choses avaient dû s'arranger, vu son tout nouvel enthousiasme.

Nous arrivions très vite aux abords de la ville et je garais ma voiture afin de continuer notre balade à pied. Direction la zone commerciale, Bella avait quelques emplettes à faire pour finaliser son emménagement chez Charlie. J'en profiterais pour faire également quelques courses pour mon père.

Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse surprenante entre les fou-rires, les essayages d'accessoires plus ridicules les uns que les autres ce qui n'entraînait que plus de rires et gloussements encore, je ne voyais plus le temps passer. Mon estomac m'avertit tout de même que l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné, et nous primes la direction du restaurant chinois à quelques centaines de mètres de là, nos sacs en mains.

Avant que nous ne puissions atteindre la porte du restaurant, Bella fut hélée par une voix féminine à peine quelques secondes avant de se retrouver dans les bras de la propriétaire de cette dernière.

« Hey Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Port-Angelès ? »

« Oh et bien je me balade avec mon ami d'enfance, Jacob, et j'avais quelques achats à faire. »

La jeune fille se tourna alors, en suivant du regard le doigt que Bella pointait vers moi. Elle leva son visage radieux vers le mien, et mon cœur s'arrêta net. Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux aux reflets d'or, c'était ceux de l'homme qui avait rendu visite à mon père quelques semaines plus tôt. Et comme lorsque l'homme blond avait posé ses yeux sur moi, j'avais cette sensation de bien-être et de familiarité sous le regard de cette minuscule et sublime fille. Elle me sourit, et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de lui rendre la pareille aussi sincèrement et naturellement que possible.

« Salut ! »

« Salut... »

« Alice, je te présente donc mon ami, Jacob Black. Jake, voici Alice, Alice Cullen. »

Cullen ? Vraiment ? C'était donc ça les vampires sanguinaires dont parlaient les légendes ? Un tout petit bout de femme tirant plus du lutin ou d'une fée que d'une bête assoiffé de sang. Je ne pus retenir un rire devant l'énormité de la chose, ma tribu était vraiment aliénée. Je gardais quand même pour plus tard, dans un recoin de mon esprit, une question dont la réponse m'échappant, me taraudait. Cet homme que j'avais vu à la réserve était donc bien un Cullen, à n'en pas douter vu la ressemblance avec cette Alice, mais alors que voulait dire toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi Mr Cullen avait-il fait part de leur retour à mon père ? Bella interrompit finalement mes réflexions internes, et mon rire par la même occasion.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire Jake ? »

« Oh rien, simplement une idiotie qui m'est revenue à l'esprit. »

« Bien, Alice, nous allions au restaurant, tu te joins à nous ? »

« Cela aurait été avec grand plaisir, mais j'ai déjà déjeuné. Mais pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas déjeuner chez nous le week-end prochain ? Ça serait une telle joie de vous accueillir tous les deux et ma famille en serait ravie également. »

« Heu, et bien c'est très gentil de ta part, Jacob ? »

« Oui bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?! »

« Très bien, alors on se voit samedi Jacob ! à Lundi Bella ! »

Sur ce, elle partit en sautillant gaiement sur le trottoir. Elle était tellement gentille et avenante que je n'avais même pas pensé une seconde à refuser, cela m'avait paru naturel.

Nous entrions dans le restaurant en parlant de cette Alice que Bella avait apparemment rencontré au lycée. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi avec l'image de ses magnifiques yeux dorés en tête, venant se superposer à ceux de l'homme blond qui hantait mon esprit depuis un moment déjà.

POV Edward :

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre depuis des heures. Je savais qu'Alice était en ce moment même près de lui, comme je le lui avais demandé.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que nous étions revenus à Forks, et je n'avais pas encore revu Jacob de mes propres yeux. J'avais bien trop peur. Après tout, nous avions dû déménager dix ans plus tôt parce que qu'il était impossible pour moi de rester auprès de lui, alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui ?

Les visons d'Alice ne se modifiaient malheureusement pas, et j'avais bien trop peur pour envisager de m'approcher de lui, et ainsi voir à travers les visions de ma sœur ce qui pourrait se passer.

Le seul contact que j'avais avec Jacob était ces visions, et les souvenirs de Carlisle quelques semaines plus tôt. Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, lorsque la nouvelle humaine avait fait son entrée dans le lycée, portant sur elle l'odeur de mon Jacob.

Depuis, j'avais demandé à Alice de surveiller l'humaine, ce qu'elle avait fait, en se liant d'amitié avec elle. Quant à moi, j'avais refusé de retourner au lycée la première semaine, de peur de sauter à la gorge de cette gamine. Mais avec le soutien de ma famille et l'aide précieuse du don d'Alice, j'avais finalement regagné la place qui était celle d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, dans les salles de classe du lycée de Forks.

L'humaine, Bella, m'était alors apparue sous un angle différent, et plutôt que de la fuir, je recherchais sa compagnie, et par procuration, celle de Jacob. Je pouvais sentir son odeur, bien qu'amoindrie par celle, beaucoup moins attrayante, de Bella. J'avais aussi droit au résumé de ses journées passées avec mon ange, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, ce qui arrivait souvent, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand agacement aussi.

Je ne parlais que très peu à la fille, me contentant des salutations d'usage, de quelques mots de courtoisie basique, et d'apparaître au côté de ma sœur lorsque celle-ci passait du temps avec Bella. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, J'avais entendu les pensées de Bella concernant sa sortie avec Jacob à Port-Angelès, et après avoir envisagé d'y aller moi-même, j'avais préféré demander à Alice d'y faire un tour. J'espérais sincèrement que le fait de lui parler, de s'en approcher, allait aider ma sœur à y voir plus clair, sur son futur, sur la raison de notre retour.

Flash-Back :

Il l'avait fait, il était parti de Forks, sans se retourner. Une fuite, non sans dommage pour lui, tout immortel qu'il était, en ces heures sombres et douloureuses il ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à un magnifique vampire.

Ils étaient arrivés à Paris Quelques jours plus tôt, pour ensuite rejoindre le château qu'ils possédaient dans un vignoble au fin-fond de la Bourgogne. Et depuis trois jours, Edward était là, assis sur la rambarde de son balcon. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas pris la peine de remplir ses poumons de l'air frais et boisé des vignes que l'on pouvait apercevoir à plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

Il n'entendait même plus les pensées de sa famille, pas plus que les siennes à vrai dire. Il était vide, complètement vide. Même l'ersatz de vie qu'il avait connu avant que son ange ne lui tombe dans les bras, semblait s'être achevé dans sa fuite, il était comme mort.

Il avait peut-être encore les yeux ouverts, mais il ne voyait plus, il était dans le noir complet, un néant bien trop intense et effrayant par sa fatalité. Mais il n'éprouvait aucune peur, non, ont peur ceux qui ont quelque chose à perdre, lui avait déjà tout perdu. Alors il attendait, simplement.

Qu'attendre ? Une conclusion, une fin, La fin probablement. Mais au fond, si il était réellement honnête avec lui-même, ce qu'il le hantait réellement c'était cette dernière étincelle d'espoir qu'il lui broyait désespérément le cœur. L'espoir d'un jour sentir deux bras chaud et musclé le tirer en arrière, le sortir de l'ombre de sa léthargie pour lui montrer à nouveau la lumière.

Mais à un moment, lui-même ne savait trop quand, ni combien de jours, de semaines il avait passé sur sa balustrade en pleine torpeur, toujours est-il qu'à ce moment précis, il n'eut plus le courage d'attendre. Son esprit s'éveilla, comme s'il avait été jusque-là mis en pause. Il réévalua ses options, en un quart de seconde, tout repassa dans sa tête, Forks, l'enfant, son visage, sa peau, l'hôpital, la séparation, l'avion, l'aéroport, les gens, le train, les vignes, le château, la chambre, le balcon.

Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde, juste le temps de comprendre, pourquoi, comment, juste le temps de réaliser une seconde fois qu'il avait bel et bien tout perdu, juste le temps d'envisager le peu d'options restantes, d'analyser ses erreurs, juste le temps de perdre espoir, encore.

Quelques étages plus bas, une réunion familiale avait lieu dans le grand salon. Tous étaient vraiment tourmentés par l'état d'Edward, et toutes les solutions proposées ne menaient à rien de plus que cet état cataleptique dans lequel Edward s'emmurait plus profondément de jour en jour. Alice gardait constamment un œil sur son frère, mais rien ne changeait. Depuis trois jours, c'était cette statue de pierre qui avait remplacé le vampire qu'elle connaissait.

Puis, alors que tous prêtaient attention aux paroles de Jasper, ses visions changèrent, lentement, au rythme imperceptible de l'éveil de son frère. Elle le vit sur le balcon, fermant ses paupières une seconde, ses mains se crispant sur la balustrade, ses muscles se tendant alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, son regard trouvant l'immense perron au-dessous de lui, un regard d'envie, d'attente.

« Edward, non ! »

Alice n'avait pas terminé ces deux mots qu'elle courrait déjà vers la porte du salon.

Edward ouvrit les yeux, les mains serrant avec rage la balustrade devant lui.

Bien vite, le reste de la famille suivit Alice, le ton de sa voix les ayant tous aussi paniqués qu'elle l'était.

Il prit une bouffé d'air frais, la dernière, l'espérait-il.

Emmett avait bien vite dépassé Alice dans les très longs escaliers en colimaçon du château grâce à ses grandes guiboles, courant sans réelle raison si ce n'est cette vague de panique qui tordait douloureusement ses entrailles.

Il pouvait le faire, c'était possible. Il avait déjà tout envisagé et calculé maintenant, quelques millièmes de seconde avaient suffi.

Rosalie courrait, encore et encore, ne voyant que le dos de Jasper devant elle, et sentant la main d'Esmée dans la sienne. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? Rien ne pouvait leur arriver, ils étaient des vampires après tout, des êtres immortels.

Plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité de sang, il était faible, d'autant plus affaibli par le désespoir de la perte de son ange, ça pouvait marcher.

Jasper avait rattrapé Alice. Il était le seul à avoir compris. Il avait non seulement senti sa panique, mais aussi et surtout les émotions de son frère, des émotions bouleversantes qui lui serrèrent le cœur et, si il l'avait pu, eurent irrésistiblement imbibé ses yeux de larmes douloureuses déversant toute la peine qui l'inondait. Alors il courrait, plus vite, et plus vite encore.

Ses fesses se décolèrent de la rambarde à laquelle il ne se retenait plus que par ses bras. Il voyait ses pieds dans le vide, ça allait marcher, ça le devait.

Carlisle fermait la course, comptant les marches restantes, plus que 357, ils y étaient presque. Plus vite, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas, plus vite.

Un sourire étira le coin droit de ses lèvres. Là, bien plus bas, cette pierre, pointue, juste au bon endroit, il était faible, ça allait marcher.

Esmée tenait désespérément la main de sa première fille, son second enfant adoptif. Elle le sentait, son instinct maternel et son amour pour ses enfants lui disait de courir plus vite, encore plus vite.

Le second coin de ses lèvres se souleva également, le bon élan, le bon angle, la pierre, sa nuque. Ses doigts, engourdis par leur long sommeil, se détachèrent un à un de la pierre froide du balcon. Plus rien ne le retiendrait, il garderait précieusement et éternellement ses yeux, ce sourire sur ses lèvres, et l'image de son ange, tels des spectres dansant sur son iris.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un couloir à traverser, puis une autre série de marches à grimper, Alice sentit une autre vision arriver. C'était l'enfant, tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé quelques temps plus tôt, Jacob Black, ce petit et magnifique enfant, son corps immobile, dénué de toute vie. Alice accéléra plus, si c'était encore possible.

Ses paumes exercèrent une pression calculée au millimètre près sur la pierre, et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il sentait l'attraction du sol l'appeler, plus rien ne le retenait.

« Edward ! »

Non, non, plus de barrières, qu'on le laisse partir, qu'on arrête de le retenir. Déjà trop longtemps, non. Non, des bras, musclés, mais froids, sur sa poitrine, l'entourant, le retenant, non …

Emmett le souleva de son bras, il était arrivé à temps peut-être, peut-être pas trop tard, il n'était même pas sûr de ça. Dans la violence de son geste et le soulagement, le colosse envoya le corps de son frère à travers la pièce, s'écrasant dans un bruit sourd contre le mur du fond.

Tous se ruèrent sur Edward, mais Jasper fut le plus rapide. Il était le plus à même de comprendre son geste, mais aussi celui dont les émotions étaient les plus incontrôlables à cet instant. C'est pour cela que son poing atterri sans préambule sur le visage de son frère déjà au sol, qui ne réagit nullement au choc et à la violence du coup. Edward fut soulevé violemment du sol, retenu par le col les pieds battant le vide.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'une chute d'une trentaine de mètres allait te tuer ? Es-tu lâche à ce point ? Réponds-moi Edward ! »

« Jasper, lâche-le ! »

Le blond mit une seconde avant de finalement obéir et relâcher hargneusement le col d'Edward, qui s'échoua lamentablement au sol. Il avait eu peur, une peur viscérale qui s'était muée en colère et en frustration plutôt qu'en soulagement. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce en prenant de fortes inspirations inutiles, puis souffla un grand coup avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son frère.

« Tu es un vampire bon sang, un VAMPIRE ! Pas un vulgaire humain, tu … tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, de nous faire ça ! »

Il partit immédiatement après ces quelques mots, incapable de contrôler plus longtemps ses émotions.

Edward ne bougeait pas. Il n'était pas retourné à son état de veille, non, il se demandait simplement quand la fin arriverait, quand il pourrait finalement en finir. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa famille, mais il ne pouvait pas survivre à cette douleur, il ne voulait pas. Il était faible peut-être, faible et égoïste, mais ça lui était impossible.

Carlisle s'avança vers son fils, s'agenouilla face à lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Esmée le suivit et prit la main d'Edward, une expression de grande tristesse sur le visage.

« Edward, mon fils. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme ça, mais les choses peuvent s'arranger. Elles s'arrangeront, je te le promets. »

Aucune réaction, car aucune promesse ne pouvait aider Edward à ce stade. Alice voyait son frère dans ses visions, il n'irait pas mieux, et ça recommencerait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, elle et les autres, arrivent trop tard. Mais elle voyait aussi autre chose, peut-être un espoir, se matérialisant dans une vision d'horreur.

« Tout le monde dehors ! J'ai besoin d'être seule avec Edward, tout ira bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

Tous obéirent, après un regard suppliant à Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée quittèrent la pièce. Alice s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Il était là, toujours adossé contre le mur, le regard par terre. Son corps irradiait littéralement de douleur, la souffrance se lisait sur son visage crispé, et fatigué, d'une façon presque humaine. Alice posa une main fine et délicate sur sa joue, pour lui faire enfin lever le regard.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Edward. »

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux, or foncé, d'Alice. Il devait lui dire, elle devait comprendre qu'il en était incapable, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer.

« Alice, je … désolé … j'y arrive pas. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement, la main toujours posée sur sa joue. Elle allait lui faire mal, vraiment mal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était son seul espoir, la seule solution qu'elle avait pour garder son frère près d'elle.

« Je sais Edward, je sais que c'est dur, que tu penses ne pas être capable de supporter tout ça, mais tu le dois … comprends ce que je te dis, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas. »

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux, le cœur tordu de douleur à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Edward l'imita et ferma les yeux également, comprenant qu'elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose. La petite vampire se concentra sur son frère, sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, et la vision d'un Edward au plus mal apparue sous ses paupières. Puis, comme précédemment, une autre vision vint en parallèle de celle-ci. C'était la même qu'elle avait vue plus tôt, celle de l'enfant, mort.

Edward eut un violent mouvement de recul, comme si s'éloigner de sa sœur pouvait effacer cette vision d'horreur. Mais ça ne marchait pas, Alice refusait de laisser son frère s'échapper de la réalité, elle continuait à faire défiler cette vision, en parallèle de toutes celles où Edward tentait de mettre fin à ses jours.

Non, c'était de pire en pire, s'il changeait de plan, d'angle, les visions d'Alice changeaient, l'enfant grandissait, mais finissait toujours par perdre la vie, en même temps que lui. Il était plus anéanti encore, bien qu'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, et les visions d'Alice se modifiant en même temps que ses propres décisions confirmèrent la théorie qui s'était mise en place dans sa tête. Elles projetaient les images d'un Jacob en pleine forme, grandissant et souriant, et d'un Edward mal en point mais vivant.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela, s'il savait que sa survie était liée à l'enfant, il ignorait que celle de son ange était liée à la sienne. S'il décidait d'en finir avec sa non-existence, alors il condamnait également son Jacob, et ça il ne pouvait pas, Alice avait raison.

De son paradis, en un instant, l'enfant était devenu sa damnation, l'incarnation de son enfer personnel, tentation éternelle le condamnant à vivre dans la souffrance.

* * *

Et oui , Edward a survécu , certes , mais pas vraiment par choix !

Que pensez-vous de ça ?

A très vite pour le chapitre 4 , Bisous mes p'tits loups ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir mes p'tits loups ! ;)

Voila le chapitre 4 , en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Decorem :**Merci , voila la suite , a très vite , bisous ;)

**Cherry-kun :**Et bien merci , j'espère que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de tes attentes , et au plaisir de lire tes avis également , biz !

**loumonie :** Non , c'était bien Carlisle chez les Quilleutes , pas Edward . Et oui , c'est compliqué entre eux , et ce n'est que le début , attends un peu qu'ils se retrouve ;D Si je te disai comment tout cela va finir , l'histoire perdrait tout son intérêt , tu crois pas ? ;) Aller , je te laisse lire la suite , n'hésite pas a me poser des questions si tu comprend pas une chose , ou simplement donner ton avis , bises !

**annadriya :** Merci a toi , a très vite , bisous !

**calimero59** : je ne sais pas si c'est dut a ton pseudo , mais je sens un léger manque d'enthousiasme de ta part concernant ces premiers chapitres ;) j'espère que la suite sera plus a ton goût , bisous !

**ptitcoeurfragile :** Et bien dis moi , tes commentaires se suivent et se ressemble XD Mais ça a l'aire de te plaire , alors je te laisse lire ce chapitre , bisous !

**Sora-sama :** Effectivement , Edward s'est forcé a ' Survivre ' pour Jacob ! J'aime beaucoup jouer sur la possessivité d'Edward envers Jake , et ce sera de pire en pire , crois moi ^^ Désolée de te décevoir , et surtout avant même que tu lise le chapitre , mais la rencontre ne sera pas dans celui-ci , mais elle arrive bientôt , ne t'en fais pas ! Le rôle de Bella , comment te dire , il n'aura rien a voir avec celui qu'elle a dans l'œuvre original , ce sera cette fois plutôt a elle de se sentir rejeté , pas a Jacob cette fois-ci , mais elle ne sera pas importante par la suite ( je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus ^^ ) Ne t'excuse pas de me poser des questions , au contraire , ça fais plaisir de pouvoir y répondre et d'avoir ce genre de commentaires ;) Et oui , bien sur , que serai Twilight sans les Volturies ? mais ils n'arriveront pas tout de suite ! Merci beaucoup et enjoy ce chapitre autant que tu le peux ;) A très bientôt , biz !

Voila , bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

POV Edward :

« Tu as fait quoi ?! Alice ! »

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Alice était déjà partie. À peine m'avait-elle lâché cette bombe en pleine tête qu'elle avait disparu de mon champs de vision. Elle avait bien essayé de me le cacher pourtant, et cela avait marché, durant une seconde, la liste de ses achats du jour avait réussi à me détourner de cette énormité qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Elle avait osé, elle avait osé l'inviter ici, dans la villa, elle avait osé le mettre sur ma route sans connaître les conséquences de son acte.

Pris d'une panique incontrôlée, je me laissais tomber au sol, et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Voilà presque deux mois que je luttais contre moi-même, contre tout mon être qui pouvait sentir la proximité de Jacob et qui ne vivait que pour s'en approcher encore plus. Bon sang, si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'était bien pour une raison, j'ignorais totalement ce que notre proximité allait engendrer, ni même la réaction que je pourrais avoir face à cet ange maintenant devenu grand. Alors de quel droit Alice prenait la liberté de supposer que tout irait bien ? De quel droit mettait-elle _mon _Jacob en danger ?

« _Si je l'ai fait, c'est que je suis sûre de moi Edward ! Il ne se passera rien, je l'ai vu. »_

Je relevais la tête en entendant les pensées de ma sœur, cette dernière réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire d'excuse, mais aussi de joie, aux lèvres. Elle l'avait vu ? Qu'avait-elle put voir au juste ?

« Tes visions le concernant ne changent plus depuis des mois, qu'as-tu bien pu voir, qui te permettes de faire une telle erreur dis-moi ? »

Alice soupira et vint s'asseoir près de moi, sur le planché du salon.

« Rien, je n'ai rien vu de plus justement, j'ai vu votre rencontre, et rien de plus, son futur ne change pas. »

Je soupirais fortement, à demi-rassuré seulement. Oui, son futur ne changeait pas, et c'était bien ça le problème. Quoique je fasse, quoique j'envisage, les visions d'Alice concernant Jacob finissaient toujours de la même façon, d'une façon que je n'acceptais et n'accepterais jamais.

Je me sentais plus démuni encore. J'avais jusque-là eu l'espoir de pouvoir changer son futur, par n'importe quel moyen, mais de toute évidence notre rencontre ne changerait rien. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, vaincu.

Je sentais bien malgré moi un léger sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres alors que cette idée prenait racine dans mon esprit. J'allais donc le revoir, de mes propres yeux, et cela pour la première fois en plus de dix ans.

Alice déposa un baiser sur ma joue, avant de se lever, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_« Je te laisse à tes réflexions, je t'assure que tout ira bien Edward. Et … il est vraiment magnifique. »_

Elle partit sur cette pensée, me laissant seul avec les miennes. Alors tout irait bien… J'allais réentendre la parfaite symphonie des battements de son cœur, sentir sa douce fragrance sans passer par l'odeur de cette Bella, toucher sa peau réchauffée par le soleil, contempler de près son sublime visage, mais surtout pouvoir pour la première fois me délecter du son de sa voix, et tout irait bien.

Une chose s'illumina dans mon esprit, si je n'avais plus aucune raison de craindre de m'approcher de lui, alors pourquoi attendre une semaine ? À peine cette idée avait traversé mon esprit que je me trouvais déjà assis sur le siège conducteur de ma Volvo.

Je prenais directement le chemin de la maison Swan, espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà retourné à la réserve, là où je ne pouvais pénétrer. Mon cœur dénué de battement se tordait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, j'allais le revoir, enfin. J'aurais très bien pu courir, j'aurais atteint la maison en une petite minute, mais conduire m'aidait à garder les idées claires, et ça m'aidait également à rassembler mon courage qui m'était plus que nécessaire.

Je garais la voiture plusieurs kilomètres avant la maison du chef Swan, avant de m'enfoncer profondément dans la forêt l'entourant. Il était là, je pouvais le sentir, bien que ses pensées et les battements de son cœur me restent encore hors d'atteinte. Je marchais à allure humaine, profitant de chaque seconde tandis que se dévoilait peu à peu à mes sens chaque infime parcelle de ce qui constituait cet ange, soleil de mon passé (ravivé).

Alors que je sentais le moment où j'entendrais enfin son cœur et sa voix chanter à mes oreilles, je repérais une chose dans l'air qui m'arrêta net. Une odeur, une odeur familière, et vraiment dérangeante, une odeur de loup. Je reconnaissais parfaitement celle de Sam Uley, bien plus forte que celle qui était la sienne dix ans plus tôt cependant, comme plus puissante. Mais elle était accompagnée d'autres, moins fortes mais tout aussi écœurantes, d'autres loups. Un bruissement de feuilles me fit me retourner. Ils étaient là, à quelques mètres de moi, le regard et la position agressive. Sam était en tête, le même qu'il y a dix ans, il n'avait pas vieilli. Il était suivi et escorté, par trois autres Quilleutes, portant sur eux la marque et la fragrance de leurs mutations. Uley s'arrêta et fit un signe à ses sbires d'arrêter leur marche également.

« Cullen ! »

« Uley … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, sangsue ? »

« Il me semble que nous sommes en terrain neutre, non ? Et toi, tu fais faire la promenade à tes toutous ? »

Le Quilleute à la droite de Sam, Paul selon les pensées de tous, fit un pas en avant à ma remarque, mais Uley l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il est vrai que ma remarque était déplacée, mais les insultes muettes que je pouvais entendre ne m'aidaient pas à garder un minimum de politesse. Je vis un des loups se tendre une seconde, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Sam, ce qui était totalement inutile face à moi.

« Jake est parti de chez Charlie, il se dirige vers la réserve, on fait quoi ? »

Sam grogna à l'encontre de son loup apparemment novice, sachant bien que le plus infime des murmures ne passeraient jamais à travers mon ouïe vampirique, surtout pas à cette distance.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi Cullen. Je dois et je respecterais le traité, mais j'attends avec impatience que tu fasses une erreur. On y va ! »

Sur ce, ils partirent en trottinant, me laissant avec des questions plein la tête. Jake, il s'agissait bien de Jacob ? Mon Jacob ? C'était certain, mais pourquoi se préoccuper de ses moindres faits et gestes ? Pourquoi le suivaient-ils ? La lumière se fit dans mon esprit, et je poussais un petit cri étouffé alors que mon cœur mort était pris de drôles de soubresauts, presque écœurants. Je posais une main sur ma poitrine, alors que je sentais ma respiration inutile se faire erratique et que mes yeux étaient pris d'étranges picotements. Si c'était bien ce à quoi je pensais, si mon Jacob était destiné à muter en créature magique, si… Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un immense sourire et je me mis à rire, un rire incontrôlé, un rire de pure joie. Je ne pouvais arrêter de rire, probablement la cause de cet immense soulagement. Si c'était vrai…alors…alors. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je pris une grande respiration, pour tenter de me calmer, j'avais besoin d'exprimer mes pensées à voix haute.

« Les loups … les loups sont immortels ! »

Je me fichais d'avoir l'air complètement fou, cette idée me faisait perdre la tête, mon rire reprit de plus belle à la formulation de cette pensée. Une chose germait dans mon esprit, une chose que je m'étais interdit depuis plus de dix ans, et encore plus depuis mon retour ici. Une chose insipide qui remontait le long de mes veines, jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur et ma tête, une chose que l'on nomme espoir.

Flash-Back :

Sept ans, sept ans de survie, 365 semaines de pure torture, 2557 jours d'agonie, 61362 heures d'enfer. Un, deux, trois… un-million-deux-cent-trente-cinq-mille-huit-cent-soixante-douze, un-million-deux-c... Sans fin … Sans espoir … Jamais.

Alice était là. Jasper aussi. Ils étaient toujours là, toujours présent à ses côtés, mais _lui _n'était pas là, et il ne voulait que _lui_.

Edward n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis sept ans déjà, rien n'avait changé. Rien. Il était vivant, ou en tout cas il n'était pas mort, mais ses journées se résumaient à se poser dans un coin de la maison, et à compter les secondes, les heures, les jours, les mois. Il pouvait rester des semaines entières au même endroit, dans la même position.

Puis, au bout d'un moment Alice et Jasper arrivaient en renfort. À l'aide de leurs deux dons combinés, ils arrivaient à le faire réagir, à le ramener sur terre et à la vie. Alice lui montrait alors le futur immédiat de Jacob, celui le plus proche possible du présent pour lui donner la sensation de partager un peu sa vie. Sensation décuplée avec l'aide de Jasper et de sa faculté à brouiller ou transformer les émotions. Cela marchait mais seulement lorsqu'il était trop faible pour lutter contre le pouvoir de son frère. Le temps d'une courte chasse, ou simplement de changer de pièces, puis le manège recommençait.

Il était temps. Trois interminables semaines qu'il n'avait pas bougé un muscle. Alors Alice était là, lui tenant la main, les yeux fermés sur une après-midi de cours pour le jeune Jacob Black de tout juste treize ans. Jasper aussi était là, une main posée sur l'épaule de son frère, ses yeux fixés sur son visage, son sixième sens centré sur ses émotions qui s'éveillaient peu à peu.

C'était exactement ça, un éveil. Edward s'éveillait avec leur aide, mais quel éveil douloureux ! Même avec l'intense travail de son frère et sa sœur, il était assailli par une douleur intense, toujours la même, la torture lancinante de l'absence, toujours ce même manque vicieux qui lui traversait tout le corps, le brûlant, le déchirant, le tuant.

Mais cette fois-là allait être différente, il fallait qu'elle le soit. Les Cullen ne supportaient plus de voir Edward si malheureux, il fallait faire quelques choses. Ils avaient un plan. Plus que quelques instants et il serait assez conscient. Trois. Deux. Un. Alors, comme à chaque fois sa respiration se fit erratique sous le coup de la trop forte douleur et de sa conscience exacerbée de tout, ses sens restés trop longtemps inactifs saturant. Il agrippa violemment le poignet d'Alice de sa main droite, et la cuisse de Jasper de sa gauche et pareillement à toutes les fois précédentes il murmura un unique « Jacob » douloureusement étranglé.

Tout le monde était à son poste. Le reste des Cullen dans la pièce d'à côté veillaient une joie extrême dans le cœur, qu'ils s'efforçaient de garder, avec l'aide immense d'Emmett. Jasper ferma les yeux, sa famille était parfaite, faisant exactement ce qu'il avait demandé malgré la difficulté. Cela pouvait marcher. Il avait déjà fait ça à une époque où son rôle était de torturer les nouveaux- nés. Agir en tant que canalisateur, éponger toutes les émotions l'entourant, pour la projeter sur une seule personne. Bien sûr à l'époque, c'était des émotions négatives qu'il canalisait pour torturer, mais le principe était le même. Il se concentra sur la pièce adjacente, où les rires résonnaient, d'authentiques rires, comme il était convenu. Il se surprit à admirer sa famille pour cet exploit, se demandant comment ils pouvaient réellement arriver à être aussi heureux dans cette situation. Mais il savait également que son petit frère pouvait réchauffer le cœur de n'importe qui, c'était là le don d'Emmett.

Il se laissa remplir par cette joie, par ces rires, cette légèreté, puis l'amplifia au maximum grâce à son don. Quand il fut sûr que l'électrochoc de bonheur qu'il préparait pour Edward était assez puissant, il le projeta sans aucune retenue vers son frère, directement dans son cœur.

Edward se leva d'un bond, sa respiration futile coupée par la surprise. Il porta sa main à sa gorge, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. La douleur n'avait pas disparu, mais elle s'était amoindrie sous le poids de ce bonheur. C'en était écœurant, toute cette mièvrerie doucereuse, ça le rendait malade. Oui, il en était malade, malade parce qu'il en oubliait presque ce manque, mais ce manque, c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait encore de _lui__._

« Jasper ! Arrête, arrête ! Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas de votre bonheur, je ne veux pas aller bien ! Stop ! »

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, se repliant sur lui-même comme si l'absence de souffrance était plus douloureuse que la douleur elle-même. Heureusement pour les Cullen, ils avaient prévu cette réaction, mais il fallait qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout de leur plan, peu importe ses supplications.

Alice s'approcha doucement de son frère, s'était à elle de jouer maintenant.

« Edward, tu ne peux pas continuer de cette façon, pense à lui, pense à Jacob ! »

Il se replia d'autant plus sur lui-même en entendant _son _prénom. Il fit un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas qu'Alice le touche.

« Penser à lui ? Penser à lui ? C'est ce que je fais Alice, c'est pour ça que j'en suis là, pour ça que je subis cette foutue douleur, pour lui … rien que pour lui ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pense à ce qu'il ressentirait en te voyant dans cette état, pense à ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même, vos vies sont liées, je suis sûre qu'il sent à quel point tu souffres. »

Edward fut pris d'un rire fou aux paroles de sa sœur. Il se releva doucement, riant d'un rire noir et déchirant. Il s'avança doucement, lentement, jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres d'Alice, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et retint l'intervention de Jasper d'un bras levé.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un quelconque lien l'unit à moi ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il peut ressentir quoique ce soit pour un monstre qu'il n'a même pas conscience d'avoir un jour rencontré ? Crois-tu vraiment que ce gamin de treize ans en a quelque chose à foutre d'être mon enfer ? »

Il repartit dans son rire fou. Oui, il était fou, fou de douleur. Alice tendit une main douce vers sa joue, la caressant tendrement de son pouce. Ça marchait, pour le moment tout du moins. Il était conscient et il parlait, c'était déjà plus que ce à quoi ils avaient eu droit jusque-là. Maintenant ne restait plus qu'une étape à ce plan mille fois réfléchi. Tous les Cullen étaient tendus, leurs espoirs se tournant vers la petite voyante.

« Je ne crois rien grand frère, je le sais, je le vois. »

Edward leva les yeux vers sa sœur, des yeux simplement interrogatifs pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Alice lui sourit puis ferma les yeux se concentrant sur une vision qu'elle avait eue quelques temps plus tôt… la vision qui avait été à l'origine de toute cette mise en scène.

Après avoir fouillé quelques temps dans le futur, elle tomba sur la vision en question. Jacob Black était là, dans sa chambre. Le jeune garçon de treize ans était à son bureau, le visage caché par des cheveux qui commençaient à prendre de la longueur.

Une goutte brûlante s'échappa de son œil noisette alors qu'il noircissait une feuille. C'était une vision du jour même, Alice savait que cela allait se produire dans seulement quelques heures, elle avait volontairement choisi ce jour pour leur projet. Cela faisait exactement sept ans, sept ans que son frère avait perdu ce qu'elle ne pouvait que qualifier comme sa raison de vivre, et sept ans que le petit Jacob Black avait perdu sa mère.

La vision continuait un moment son déroulement. Jacob ne bougeait que la main qui tenait le crayon, et on entendait seulement le bruit de la mine frottant sur la feuille, et les reniflements réguliers du garçon. Puis il posa son crayon et releva la tête, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage souillé de larme. Il prit la feuille dans ses mains, et son sourire s'élargit. Sur le papier, apparaissait un regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, mais rempli d'étoiles, c'était ses yeux, les yeux d'Edward.

Le garçon se leva, la feuille toujours dans la main. Il traversa la pièce et accrocha le dessin, à côté d'autres, six autres. Six regards d'un noir intense, auquel vint s'ajouter le septième, toujours plus réaliste et détaillé que les précédents.

La vision s'évanouit lentement, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement. Edward ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés. Alors c'était vrai, son ange se souvenait de lui, même rien qu'un peu. Si un lien existait vraiment entre eux, si il avait une influence sur la vie du garçon, comme il l'avait ressenti à travers la vision d'Alice, alors il devait, non, il voulait être heureux, pour rendre _son_ Jacob heureux également. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et il se promit d'arrêter de survivre, et d'essayer de vivre pour _lui_.

Fin du Flash-Back.

POV Jacob :

J'étais enfin rentré chez moi, fatigué mais heureux de ma journée avec Bella. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, cette fille était vraiment adorable, et l'après-midi avait été des plus agréables.

Je rentrais dans le salon pour découvrir mon père, assis à la table du salon, discutant avec… Sam, bien sûr. Je soupirais fortement et me dirigeais directement dans ma chambre, leur adressant un léger « Salut » au passage. C'était sans compter sur mon père qui m'interpella avant que je n'ai pu quitter le salon.

« Attends fils, viens t'asseoir avec nous deux minutes. »

Je soupirais fortement une nouvelle fois avant de rebrousser chemin, me demandant ce qu'ils me voulaient tous les deux. Je m'assis près de mon père alors que Sam me fixait, encore.

« Qu'est qui se passe ? »

« Ça s'est bien passé ta journée avec la fille de Charlie ? »

« Heu … Oui, très bien, pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour savoir fils, juste pour savoir. »

Mon regard passait de mon père à Sam, je savais qu'ils avaient autre chose en tête, et j'attendais simplement que l'un d'eux se décide. Voyant qu'aucun n'avait l'intention de parler, je pris finalement la parole plus qu'irrité par leur comportement.

« Bon, je peux savoir de quoi il retourne exactement, vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer avec vos regards en coin et vos cachotteries ! »

« Jacob, j'aimerais savoir si tu as un contact quelconque avec un membre de la famille Cullen ?! »

« Je te demande pardon ? Non mais de quoi tu parles Sam ? »

« Je te parle de la famille Cullen, est-ce que tu as un contact avec l'un d'eux ? Je sais qu... »

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ? J'ai bien compris ta question, mais tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, pour qui tu te prends ? Je fréquente qui je veux et... »

« Jacob ... »

« Non papa, je me fous de vos légendes ridicules, vous n'avez pas à savoir qui je fréquente ou non, et certainement pas Sam et sa horde de toutous ! »

Je me levais sans plus attendre et atteignais ma chambre en un temps record, de peur de commettre un acte irréparable. Tout mon corps tremblait sous une colère incontrôlable. Mais de quoi il se mêlait cet espèce de musclor à deux francs ?

J'étais vraiment hors de moi, ce n'était pas tant qu'il s'agisse des Cullen, bien que cela m'irritait franchement de les entendre parler de la sorte de personnes qui m'avaient paru plus qu'agréables, surtout Alice. Non, c'était surtout qu'un idiot tel que Sam Uley se permette ce genre de choses. J'avais l'impression qu'il pensait avoir un quelconque droit sur moi, et tout mon corps me disait de refuser ça, de me battre contre cette emprise qu'il tentait d'avoir.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me reconnaître ces derniers temps, je me sentais parfois plus en colère que jamais, comme à l'instant. Ces sautes d'humeurs commençaient sérieusement à m'épuiser, sans parler de ce constant esprit de contradiction, surtout face à Sam et son troupeau je dois dire. Il fallait que je me calme, et pour cela je ne connaissais que deux solutions efficaces. Sortir pour aller courir, ce n'était pas une option, sachant bien que je tomberais forcément sur Uley ou les autres, ce n'était pas le meilleur remède pour calmer mes nerfs. Ne me restait donc qu'une seule option, celle que je savais efficace depuis toujours pour calmer mes émotions quelles qu'elles soient.

Je me jetais sans grasse aucune sur mon lit avant de tirer une boîte de sous ce dernier. Cela faisait une petite éternité que je n'avais pas ouvert cette boite, que je n'en avais pas eu besoin, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle allait être souvent ouverte prochainement. Je sortis les différents carnets, les différentes trousses contenants crayons, feutres, pastels etc. Oui, c'était une simple boîte contenant peut-être la seule chose que j'étais capable de ne pas rater, le dessin. Là, tout au fond de la boîte, comme oublié, se trouvait une pochette jaune, « souvenir » écrit d'une main enfantine au feutre noir sur le devant.

Je me souvenais parfaitement avoir écrit ça, plusieurs années auparavant, souvenir, au singulier. Oui, parce que cette pochette contenait le souvenir d'un enfant de 6 ans ayant perdu sa mère un an plus tôt. C'est là que j'ai dessiné ce souvenir pour la première fois, un an après l'accident. Évidemment ce premier dessin n'a rien de réussi, il est digne d'un enfant à vrai dire. Puis il y en a eu huit autres après ça, et sans narcissisme aucun, je peux dire que les derniers sont assez réussis.

J'en avais besoin, chaque année, je dessinais ce souvenir, ces yeux, ceux de mon sauveur. C'est comme ça que je voyais cette personne, comme mon sauveur. L'année de mes onze ans avait été plus difficile que les autres et cette année-là j'avais accroché ses dessins au mur de ma chambre, pour les avoir plus près de moi, pour _l'avoir _plus près de moi tous les jours. Ils y étaient restés quelques années, puis étaient retournés dans cette pochette.

Je l'ouvris lentement, sortant avec précaution les dessins s'y trouvant. Ils étaient là, tels des reliques d'un passé douloureux, le papier légèrement jauni par les années. Neuf, il y en avait neuf en tout. Oui, cette année, pour les dix ans, je n'avais pas fait de dessin, j'avais cru pouvoir m'en passer aussi longtemps, mais il faut croire que je n'avais pas assez grandi pour me défaire de ça. S'accrocher de cette façon à un simple souvenir était idiot et pour tout dire perturbant, mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça, pas encore du moins, j'espérais pouvoir passer à autre chose un jour prochain.

Je pris un crayon, mis mon carnet à dessin sur mes genoux repliés, et pris une grande inspiration. C'était à chaque fois pareille, je replongeais dans mes souvenirs pour y trouver cette image, ses yeux d'un noir intense qui ne s'étaient pas effacés avec le temps. Je les voyais clairement, juste devant mes yeux comme si cette personne, cet homme, j'en étais sûr, était là, devant moi. La mine du crayon rencontra le papier encore vierge, et ça commençait.

Un tourbillon de souvenirs, de sensations, dévastait mon esprit et des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de mes yeux. C'étaient les seules que je m'autorisais, une fois par an, je m'autorisais cette faiblesse. C'était comme un rendez-vous que je prenais avec moi-même et avec cet inconnu, je n'arrivais pas à m'en passer. Même si cette année, j'avais tenu deux semaines de plus. À ce moment-là je ne pensais plus à mon père, à nos problèmes d'argent, à mes études ou à mon futur, non, je pensais simplement à ce moment où tout a changé, et je pleurais. J'étais conscient que la mélancolie, la nostalgie d'une autre époque ne servait à rien, que ça ne faisait pas avancer, mais j'avais besoin de ça, j'avais bien le droit de me noyer dans la tristesse et le regret, une fois, une toute petite fois dans l'année, non ?

Je ne sais pas très bien à quel moment le sommeil me rattrapa mais je finis par sombrer, les yeux rouges mais enfin secs et le cœur vidé de toute tristesse. Je ne pensais plus du tout à Sam ou à mes récentes colères. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Bella, à cette rencontre avec Alice Cullen et à la perspective d'en connaître un peu plus sur le mystère qui entourait cette famille lors du déjeuner prévu pour le samedi suivant.

* * *

Dites-moi , qu'avez-vous cru qu'il y avait dans cette boite , hein ? ;)

Voila pour ce chapitre , la rencontre arrive mes amis , ça fy peurr XD

Tout avis est bon a prendre , j'espère que vous prendrez trente seconde pour m'offrir une petite review ^^'

A très vite mes p'tit Loups chouchou ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir a vous !

Voila le chapitre 5 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci bien sur a ma Bêta , je suis perdue sans elle ^^'

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sahyadu2b :**Merci beaucoup , voila la suite , des bisous !

**zaya** : C'est un compliment qui me touche beaucoup ! je m'applique a faire passer au mieux les émotions de mes personnages , je suis heureuse si j'y arrive , rien qu'un peu ! Merci , et voila la suite , j'espère qu'elle sera a la hauteur de tes attentes , biz .

**tomoyotrc :** oui , et bien , les Cullen vont avoir du mal par la suite , mais ce chapitre va t'aider a comprendre comment ils vont pouvoir aider Jacob , je pense . Merci beaucoup , comme je l'ai dis précédemment , je fait tout pour faire passer les émotions des personnages , je suis heureuse de voir que j'y arrive un peu ^^' C'est triste , je te l'accorde , mais ne t'inquiète pas , ça s'arrangera d'une façon ou d'une autre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira , et très vite , bisous !

**endenblack : ** Désolée de t'avoir rendue accro , ce n'était pas mon but initial ;) Non , plus sérieusement , merci pour ce commentaire , ça fait vraiment plaisir , et si tu sens la puissance des sentiments , c'est que j'ai réussie , alors je suis comblée :) A très vite , n'hésite pas a me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre, bisous !

**mamoure21 : ** C'est un réel bonheur de savoir que ce qu'on a voulut faire passer en temps qu'auteur a réellement atteint le lecteur , alors merci a toi petite lectrice ( ou lecteur , mais j'en doute ^^ ) A vite , en espérant que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de tes attentes , des bisous !

**Severum :** Tu as effectivement bien résumé , Edward est très possessif , et ça ne va faire qu'empirer , et Jacob est mélancolique , mais pour cela il y a un remède ;) Pour les Volturies , bien sur , c'est prévu , mais un peu plus loin dans l'histoire , j'ai pas mal de choses a installer avant de tout chambouler par leur arrivée ^^' Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments, ça donne vraiment envie de redoubler d'efforts pour que la suite plaise tout autant ! En parlant de suite , la voila , j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu me donnera ton avis , pleins de bisouilles ;)

**Sora-sama :** Tiens , ma revieweuse des premiers jours , ça fais toujours plaisir d'avoir tes commentaires ! Oui , le chapitre 4 était assez triste , mais comme tu dis j'y ai mis aussi de l'espoir , j'espère que ça se ressent ! et bien concernant la jalousie d'Edward , oui , je pense que tu verra que je suis sadique sur les bords ;) Merci a toi et a très vite , bisous !

**mous**** :** Et bien voila la suite , merci de me suivre et a très vite , biz-biz !

**Axelle :** La suite est la , j'espère qu'elle te plaira , pleins de bisous et merci de me lire !

**ptitcoeurfragile :  **Moh , t'inquiète pas , ça va vite changer , bisous ;)

Voila , bonne lecture , pleins de poutous poutous :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

POV Edward :

« Entre Edward ! »

J'ouvris la porte du bureau de Carlisle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de frapper. Comme à notre habitude, je m'assis avant que Carlisle ne prenne la parole.

« Alors mon fils, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« J'aimerais que tu me parle des loups Quilleutes. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir à leur sujet ? »

« Tout, j'aimerais tout savoir, s'il te plais. »

« Très bien. Alors, par où commencer... Tu sais déjà que les Quilleutes qui portent en eux le gène du loup mutent au contact de vampires. Une fois leur mutation accomplie, leur croissance cesse, les rendant ainsi immortels. Il est possible pour eux de vivre et vieillir en tant que mortels cependant lorsqu'ils ont atteint une meilleure maîtrise de leur loup et s'ils le décident. Que pourrais-je te dire encore… oui, j'ai appris lors de mes recherches que, tout comme l'animal dont ils portent le gène, ces hybrides sont voués à une seule personne, ce que l'on pourrait qualifier comme une âme sœur. Ils les reconnaissent grâce à un processus appelé l'imprégnation. »

« L'imprégnation ? »

« Oui, le loup reconnaît sa moitié et lui voue un amour et une adoration éternelle. On peut comparer ça aux compagnons chez les vampires, bien que le lien soit semble-t-il plus fort. »

Je fixais le bois du bureau de Carlisle, perdu dans mes pensées. Peut-être était-ce cela, ce lien qui m'unissait à Jacob, l'imprégnation. Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette façon, Après tout il n'avait que quinze ans, mais je devais reconnaître que l'idée que mon ange me soit dévoué était des plus attrayantes. Et puis, s'il devait muter et qu'il devait s'imprégner de quelqu'un, autre que moi, je ne pourrais de toute façon pas le supporter.

Et si c'était le cas ? Si Jacob s'imprégnait sur une autre personne ? Que ferais-je alors ? Je fus pris de panique à cette pensée. Mais je n'avais pas le droit d'espérer qu'il me soit destiné, je ne devais pas espérer du tout. Je n'étais pas revenu à Forks dans la perspective d'un quelconque avenir avec lui, je n'avais jamais eu de tels espoirs. Mais depuis que j'avais compris qu'il risquait fort de muter et de devenir immortel par la même occasion, un espoir vicieux et malsain s'était lentement glissé dans mon esprit, pervertissant mes envies et mon but initial. Je devais en parler à mon père, lui seul était capable de m'ancrer au sol, de me garder les pieds sur terre.

« Carlisle, je pense que Jacob est un loup, du moins un futur loup. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai voulu m'approcher de lui après qu'Alice m'ait certifié que tout se passerait bien. Mais je suis tombé sur Sam et sa bande. Ils le suivaient, le traquaient même. Je pense qu'ils attendent sa première mutation, pour l'aider à accepter les choses. »

« Oh... ça voudrait dire que... »

« Oui, si il achève sa transformation à temps, les visions d'Alice ne se réaliseront pas. »

« C'est merveilleux Edward ! Ça veut dire qu'il y a un espoir pour lui et pour toi, pour ton bonheur. »

Je me levais d'un bond, entrant bien malgré moi dans une rage folle. J'avais espéré qu'il me dise que rien ne changerait avec la transformation de Jacob, à l'exception de son futur. Mais il faisait tout le contraire. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça, il ne pouvait pas m'affirmer qu'il y avait un espoir, pas après tout ça, pas alors que j'avais tant souffert à y renoncer. Ma main s'abattit violemment sur le bureau en chêne massif, y creusant un trou béant.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça Carlisle, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler d'espoir ! Il n'y a aucun espoir, pas pour moi ! Ça fait plus de dix ans que j'y ai renoncé, plus de dix ans que j'ai fait une croix sur mon bonheur. Tu n'as pas le droit de me redonner espoir ! Je ne veux pas d'espoir, je ne veux pas tomber plus bas que terre encore une fois. J'ai mis dix foutues années à me relever, pour _lui _! Mon seul besoin est de le voir vivre. J'ai renoncé à ce rêve utopique de pouvoir vivre à ses côtés et je suis mort pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, ce jour où je l'ai abandonné, ce jour où il m'a oublié. Alors ne viens pas me parler d'espoir… Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir, je t'en prie, papa. »

J'avais dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure, en m'effondrant sur le parquet clair. Si seulement, si seulement ces mots étaient destinés à mon père et non pas à me convaincre moi-même. Carlisle fut près de moi instantanément et il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais pris de violents sanglots dénués de larmes. Mes yeux restaient secs mais mon cœur pleurait, il était mis à sang, écorché vif. Mon cœur avait terni de désespoir et avait fini par s'éteindre. Et cet espoir écœurant qui s'insinuait dans mes veines lui redonnait des couleurs, trop vives, trop douloureuses et de la lumière, trop pure et trop grande. Ça faisait un mal de chien. J'étais un vampire bon sang, je n'aurais pas dû souffrir autant, c'était bien trop humain.

« Je suis désolé fils. Désolé que tu aies eu à souffrir autant et que tu souffres encore à cause de ce lien qui t'unit à cet enfant. Mais je n'arrêterais jamais de parler d'espoir. Si toi tu l'as perdu, moi je continue d'espérer pour toi, on le fait tous. Je suis sûr que tu as le droit au bonheur Edward, comme nous tous. Et aujourd'hui tu as une chance, peut-être infime, mais une chance tout de même de trouver ton bonheur. »

« Tu … tu le pense vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que je le pense, j'en suis persuadé ! Écoute, peut-être que tu verras les choses plus clairement quand tu auras enfin eu un vrai contact avec Jacob. Peut-être que ton avenir est auprès de lui, ou alors ton bonheur est peut-être simplement lié au sien et dans ce cas, lorsque tu seras sûr que tout se passera bien pour lui, tu pourras commencer à refaire ta vie. Seul l'avenir nous répondra mon fils, il suffit d'être patient et de garder la foi. Surtout garde la foi. »

Je ne trouvais rien à ajouter. Il avait probablement raison, comme toujours. Peut-être que tout ce que j'attendais était de voir Jacob heureux et en parfaite santé et là seulement je pourrais me reconstruire. J'en doutais fortement tout de même, je ne me voyais pas m'éloigner à nouveau de lui, même en le sachant sain et sauf.

Je restais un moment encore dans les bras de mon père, pour me redonner du courage. Lui seul était capable de cet exploit, il me donnait une force considérable par sa seule volonté. Je me demandais d'ailleurs souvent s'il n'avait pas un don pour ça.

« Je ne vois rien de plus Edward, désolée ! »

« Rien qui indique qu'il va muter ? Rien de nouveau ? »

« Non. »

« Mais à l'époque où Sam Uley a muté, tu surveillais les Quilleutes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais vu sa transformation ? »

« Non, son futur a simplement disparu le jour où il a muté pour la première fois, je n'avais rien vu venir. »

Je soupirais fortement. Ça ne me facilitait pas les choses, pas du tout. Ce que me disait Alice, c'était que je ne saurais qu'au tout dernier moment si Jacob était un loup et donc si son futur allait en être modifié également. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de changer ça, de changer ses visions qui mutilaient mon cœur mort.

« Aucun changement donc ? »

« Aucun, désolé. »

« Montre-moi ! »

« Edward tu … tu es sûr ? »

Si j'étais sûr ? Si il y avait dans ces visions quoi que ce soit qui pouvait m'indiquer comment y remédier, ou du moins le moment exact où cela se produirait, je devais tout faire pour le trouver. Alors oui, j'étais sûr bien que revoir cette scène une nouvelle fois allait être une véritable torture.

Alice comprit ma détermination et se concentra un court instant. Je notais mentalement qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher bien longtemps pour atteindre cette vision à nouveau. Elle devait probablement avoir un œil constant sur cette partie du futur. Toute cette histoire touchait ma famille, sûrement plus que je ne l'imaginais.

La vision se dévoila à mes yeux et ce fut comme la première fois, monstrueusement douloureux. Jacob apparait au volant de sa voiture, les yeux dans le vague, embués de larmes. La forêt défile à une vitesse folle au dehors du petit habitacle, de plus en plus vite. Rien n'indique à quel moment cela se passe. Le visage de Jacob est le même que celui qu'il possède en ce moment même, hormis une barbe naissante de quelques jours. Une larme tombe sur sa main et ses yeux suivent le trajet de la perle d'eau jusqu'à la voir disparaître sur son poignet contracté. Son regard se repose alors sur la route et la détresse qu'on pouvait lire jusque-là dans ses yeux noisette disparaît, laissant place à une résignation presque malsaine et une trop grande détermination.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux à ce qui va suivre, sachant pourtant bien que ça ne m'empêchera nullement d'assister au reste de la vision.

Jacob appuie sur l'accélérateur, faisant gronder le moteur. À travers les vitres, on ne distingue même plus les arbres dans l'obscurité, ce n'est plus qu'un amas de masses sombres. Il ferme les yeux, simplement, laissant une dernière perle salé dévaler sa joue. Il ne freine pas, pas une seconde il n'hésite, pas une seconde il ne regrette. Son corps n'a même pas le temps d'être projeté par la violence de l'impact, à cette vitesse, l'arbre a simplement plié la voiture, emprisonnant cet enfant à qui j'ai tout donné et arrêtant ce cœur que j'aime tant.

La vision cessa et je rouvris les yeux, la respiration haletante. Rien, pas le moindre indice pour m'indiquer quoi que ce soit de plus. J'avais enduré ça de nouveau et pour rien, si ce n'était pour me rendre compte que ces images m'étaient toujours aussi douloureuses.

Je sentais la colère m'envahir à grande vitesse, peut-être par désespoir. Je pris alors la première chose qui me tombait sous la main, à savoir la table basse du salon et la lançais rageusement en travers de la pièce. Je ne vis même pas les dégâts que cela avait causé qu'un malheureux fauteuil se retrouvait déjà entre mes mains tremblantes de rage.

Je sentis des bras musclés me soulever du sol et le calme forcer ma colère à déserter et cela fonctionna. Avant qu'Emmett, car ces bras ne pouvaient être que les siens, ne m'emmène à l'extérieur, je vis avec horreur le salon, méconnaissable après mon passage en force. Mon frère m'envoya d'un mouvement agile sur son dos, avant de se mettre à courir à une allure vertigineuse. Derrière nous, je pouvais entendre la course d'un autre vampire et cette plénitude qui tentait d'atteindre mon cœur ne pouvait me tromper sur son identité. Je resserrais mes bras autour du cou d'Emmett et fermais les yeux, profitant de la vitesse et du vent fouettant mon visage. Je fus bien vite apaisé autant grâce à cette course impromptue que par l'étendu du soutient que m'offraient mes deux frères.

Emmett stoppa sa course aux abords de la rivière, à la frontière nord de la réserve. Il me laissa descendre de son dos et me reprit presque aussitôt dans ses bras. Ce vampire était un vrai nounours sous ses airs bourrus et ma situation l'affectait énormément.

« Ça va aller grand frère ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution et on la trouvera, je te le promets ! »

« Merci Emmett, mais je commence vraiment à désespérer d'en trouver une, un jour, tu sais. »

« Emmett a raison Edward, il y a une solution et je pense l'avoir trouvé ! »

Je me tournais vers Jasper qui avait posé une main sur mon épaule et affichais un sourire tendre et malicieusement dénué de tristesse pour une fois. J'étais assez incrédule, je cherchais un moyen de changer le futur de Jacob depuis qu'Alice avait eu cette vision, des mois plus tôt, et je doutais désormais que quiconque puisse en trouver une, ce n'était pas si simple.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jazz ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que depuis le début, tu cherches à changer les événements du futur, hors ce qui pourrait conduire l'enfant à de telles extrémités, c'est son état psychologique. S'il est un loup, alors il deviendra immortel, mais seulement si il le désire, ce qui n'arrivera certainement pas s'il est dans un tel état de détresse. Je pense donc qu'en … modifiant légèrement ses émotions, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à traverser les épreuves qui le conduiront aux visions d'Alice, alors il sera hors de danger. »

Nom d'un chien, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à ça ? Si Jasper arrivait à le mettre sous contrôle assez longtemps pour qu'il surmonte cette crise, peu importe son origine, alors il irait bien. Mais pour cela, il fallait encore que mon frère est un contact quasi permanent avec Jacob, ce qui n'était pas gagné, surtout s'il devait se transformer en loup, ennemi naturel des vampires

.

« Jazz c'est … brillant ! Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée pour arriver à l'approcher ? »

« Oui, j'en ai une, effectivement et Alice l'a probablement déjà vue puisqu'elle a fait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. En effet, mon plan était de vous réunir Jacob et toi, au plus tôt. Parce que je suis certain que le remède à sa future détresse, c'est toi, comme il est le remède à la tienne. Ce lien n'est pas à sens unique Edward. Tu le sais et je l'ai senti, il y a dix ans. L'enfant ressentait également cette force qui t'enchaînait à lui et il doit probablement encore la ressentir, il n'en a seulement pas encore conscience. »

« Si je comprends bien, tout repose sur l'hypothétique espoir que Jacob soit aussi dépendant de moi que je le suis de lui après m'avoir rencontré ? »

« Oui, tout repose sur ça. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que Jacob sera aussi dépendant de toi que tu l'es, s'il ne l'est pas déjà inconsciemment. »

Une part de moi, celle qui, bien malgré moi, commençait à imaginer un avenir au côté de Jacob, espérait que ce que disait Jasper soit vrai. Mais une autre part de moi, celle qui avait perdue tout espoir depuis longtemps, riait cyniquement en pensant que c'était totalement ridicule, qu'un être aussi merveilleux que mon Jacob ne pourrait jamais avoir une quelconque dépendance envers le monstre que je suis.

Mais ce plan était pour moi une option plus qu'envisageable, la seule option viable pour tout dire. Alors je forçais cette partie-là de moi-même à se taire, tout en refrénant ce foutu espoir qui glissait tel un serpent à l'intérieur de moi. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je ne virais pas schizophrène, je devrais sûrement en parler à Carlisle, savoir si les vampires pouvaient être sujet à des dédoublements de personnalité.

« Admettons que ce soit le cas, que Jacob ressente pour moi ce que je ressens pour lui. Que comptes-tu faire ensuite ? Profiter des moments où il voudrait bien m'honorer de sa présence, pour trafiquer ses émotions ? »

« Oui, c'est un peu ça ! Du moins le temps que ses émotions se ' transforment ' d'elles-mêmes. »

« Et comment cela arriverait-il ? »

« C'est très simple Edward, réfléchis deux minutes si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, si vous passez du temps ensemble, que t'arriveras-t-il ? »

« Je serais … plus heureux que jamais ... »

« Mmh-mmh, exactement et le lien est à double sens, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Alors c'était ça ? Son plan pour éviter à Jacob une dépression qui le conduirait à une issue fatale en se faisant du mal, c'était ça ? …Moi ? C'était un plan rempli de conditionnel, plus qu'hypothétique, voire utopique, mais c'était bien le seul que j'avais. Emmett qui était resté muet jusque-là posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Et si ça ne marche pas Jazz ? »

« Si ça ne marche pas, on trouvera autre chose ! On sera vite fixé de toute façon. Samedi je vous aurais tous les deux en face de moi, dans la même pièce et je saurais ce qu'il en est de ses sentiments. »

Oui, samedi, que samedi arrive vite.

POV Jacob :

Jeudi, j'aime les jeudis. Surtout parce que cela veut dire que le week-end arrive ainsi que mon seul passe-temps ces dernières semaines – voir Bella. Et puis, le jeudi, je n'ai cours que le matin et c'est là qu'entre en jeu ce qui est en tête dans le classement de mes activités favorites et récurrentes, j'ai nommé : glander.

Oui, c'était mes plans pour le reste de la semaine, alors je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac en prévision de la future et imminente sonnerie. J'imaginais déjà mon lit, seul, qui m'appelait, pour venir le réchauffer. Oui, je sais, ce n'était pas très glorieux et pas très habituel pour un jeune de mon âge également, mais, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de ce que les gens de mon âge faisaient ou non.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais envie, me vautrer lamentablement dans mon vieil ami le lit et dormir, oui, dormir, des journées entières. J'étais sûr d'en être capable d'ailleurs, vu le nombre d'heures que je passais à sommeiller ces derniers temps et la fatigue qui persistait malgré tout. J'étais sûr de pouvoir hiberner durant des jours.

C'était sûrement ça que l'on appelait les poussées de croissance, prendre des tonnes de muscles, dormir sans arrêt, être lunatique, voire légèrement dépressif dans mon cas, mais cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps pour que l'on puisse mettre ça sur le seul compte de la croissance selon moi.

Sentant mes pensées dériver sur des choses un peu trop sombres, je me hâtais de reprendre la contemplation mentale d'un bon matelas chaud et douillet. Un sourire bêta apparut sur mes lèvres. C'est fou comme une chose aussi simple et banale pouvait balayer tout le négatif de ma vie, pour un laps de temps ridiculement court, certes, mais c'était tout de même jouissif.

La sonnerie n'avait pas encore cessé son vacarme que j'étais déjà dehors, en route vers la maison. Je me sentais d'humeur à sautiller et à papillonner dans un champ de fleur en chan... Non, à vrai dire je me sentais tout juste d'humeur à mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre, mais dans ma tête, cette perspective s'avoisinait à celle qui incluait un champ de fleur, l'effort physique et le ridicule en moins, bien sûr.

Le sourire qui s'était figé sur mes lèvres tomba pour rester planté derrière moi sur le chemin quand j'aperçus Sam sur mon perron, m'attendant, à n'en pas douter. Je continuai mon chemin, la tête basse, espérant naïvement pouvoir passer à côté d'Uley et rentrer dans ma maison sans qu'il ne me remarque.

La réalité était tout autre bien entendu et à peine m'avait-il repéré qu'il s'avança vers moi, la main tendue en signe de salut. Il avait un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Était-il sénile ? Ne se souvenait-il pas de notre dernière rencontre, pour le moins houleuse ?

« Hey, Jake ! »

Non mais c'est quoi cette familiarité ? On n'a pas élevé les mammouths ensemble que je sache ! Les cochons ? Peu importe, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de le laisser croire qu'il pouvait me traiter comme un de ses sbires.

« Sam... Que me vaut le déshonneur de ta visite ? »

« Jacob, fais un effort tu veux ? Je suis simplement venu voir comment tu allais. »

« Mmh, un effort pourquoi ? Je ne te dois rien Uley ! Et pourquoi s'intéresser à mon état de santé, ou moral, hein ?! »

Il soupira fortement, baissant la tête une seconde. Puis il releva la tête, plongea ses main dans les poches de son short en jeans – seul vêtement qu'il portait d'ailleurs, pathétique – et plongea son regard résigné dans le mien.

« Tu sais Jacob, bientôt tu auras besoin de moi, de nous tous et je ne t'abandonnerais pas, sois en certain. Mais si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, c'est pour toi que ça va être difficile, tu ne punis que toi avec ce comportement. »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Non d'un chien, je ne comprenais plus rien. En quoi je pourrais avoir besoin de lui, j'avais surtout besoin qu'il me foute la paix, oui !

« Oh, et bien dans ce cas je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi, allez, salut ! »

J'étais sur le point d'entrer enfin dans la maison quand il m'agrippa violemment le bras. Je me dégageai plus violemment encore et lui jetai un regard noir, très en colère. Ma bonne humeur d'il y avait seulement quelques minutes avait bien disparu.

« Ne fais pas ça Jacob, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais seul. »

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Vous avez tous l'air d'attendre quelque chose de moi, un moment précis, un changement où je ne sais quoi ! Mais je n'ai rien à vous donner moi, alors cessez d'attendre et de me surveiller, compris ?! »

Le regard colérique de Sam muta en peine, voire même en pitié. Ça me rendait encore plus fou de rage. Il posa une main douce et amicale derrière ma nuque, bon sang ses sautes d'humeurs et ses changements de comportement allaient finir par me rendre dingue.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas compris Jake ? »

« Mais compris quoi à la fin ? »

« Ce que tu es, ce que nous sommes, Jared, Paul, Embry, Moi, et bientôt toi aussi ! Tout ça est vrai Jacob, ce que les légendes racontent, ce que les Cullen... »

« Les Cullen ! »

S'en était trop, je craquai. Son discours était totalement incohérent, je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Il paraissait tellement affecté que j'aurais presque pu le croire, mais parler des Cullen, là il dépassait les bornes. Ça n'était pas tellement le fait que j'ai rencontré Alice, une fille tout à fait charmante et que j'ai accepté de déjeuner chez eux dans deux jours à peine, qui me donnait envie de les défendre. Non, bien qu'il y ait aussi de cela, mais c'était surtout cette discrimination gratuite qui me dégoûtais. Comment un Quilleute, issu des tribus Amérindiennes, celles-là même qui avaient subi le plus grand génocide humain jamais répertorié sur cette terre, pouvait se permettre de juger de la sorte ? C'était juste impensable. Et puis, si je voulais être totalement honnête avec moi-même, il est vrai que j'étais étrangement attiré par cette famille et les deux membres de celle-ci que j'avais pu rencontrer à ce jour, restaient presque constamment dans un coin de ma tête.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème avec les Cullen ? »

« Non Jake, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi toi tu ne sembles avoir aucun problème avec eux, tu sais pourtant ce que disent les légendes ! »

Non, à vrai dire, je n'en savais absolument rien. J'avais depuis toujours ou presque le réflexe de déconnecter mon cerveau lorsque la discussion en venait à ces idioties pour simplement en rire dans mon coin. Donc, j'ignorais presque tout d'elles, excepté que cela parlait de magie ancestrale ou de je ne sais quoi de surnaturelle, et que les Cullen en faisaient partis, bien sûr.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de vos légendes démentes, je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Si tu veux discriminer des personnes que tu ne connais même pas, grand bien te fasse, mais ça ne sera pas mon cas. »

« Jacob, ne t'approches plus des Cullen, tu m'entends ?! »

Cela aurait été tellement plus facile d'avouer que je ne les avais même pas approché, ou si peu, du moins pour le moment. Mais alors il jubilerait et penserait avoir gagné une quelconque influence sur moi, et ça c'était hors de question. Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais viscéralement besoin de me dresser contre sa volonté, contre ses injonctions.

« Je m'approcherais de qui je veux, personne, pas même toi, ne va m'empêcher de vivre comme je l'entends ! Oh et une dernière chose : Tu laisses les Cullen tranquille ! »

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase en détachant chaque mot, les crachant avec une colère froide. Et étrangement, Sam se recula comme s'il avait reçu une gifle en plein visage alors que j'aboyai cet ordre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il ne répliqua pas. Haussant des sourcils incrédules face à ce comportement inattendu, je le laissai sur le perron et entrai enfin chez moi.

J'ignorai royalement mon père qui se tenait dans l'entrée, l'air triste et dépité. Il avait tout entendu, évidemment. Et bien tant mieux, comme ça il était prévenu lui aussi, marre de toutes leurs idioties à la fin ! Je retrouvai ma chambre et effectuai un véritable saut artistique pour atterrir dans mon lit. Oui, bon, je m'effondrai lamentablement sur le matelas.

Une légère vague de culpabilité m'envahit alors que je repassais cette dispute dans ma tête. Mais j'étais bien trop épuisé pour qu'elle ne subsiste plus longtemps et puis, Sam n'avait pas démérité de toute manière. Je me positionnai sur le ventre et passai paresseusement mes bras sur mon oreiller. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon, j'adorais faire ça, sentir le contact des draps tout froid sous mes mains. Je m'endormis bien vite, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à la réaction de Sam s'il découvrait que j'irai déjeuner chez les Cullen avec Bella, ce samedi même. Ah, vivement Samedi.

* * *

Non , ne me tuez pas , je suis désolée ^^'

La rencontre c'est dans le prochain chapitre , les deux prochains chapitres a vrais dire .

Je pense les mettre en même temps , histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre , vous en dites quoi ?

A très vite !


	6. Chapter 6

Mes chers amis , voici le chapitre 6 !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre , je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus !

Merci également a ma Bêta , a qui je mène la vie dure , mais qui fait toujours un aussi bon travail .

Sur ce , bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

POV Edward :

On est samedi. Tiens, le soleil commence à se lever. On est samedi. Jasper vient de rentrer de la chasse. On est samedi. C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux être prévenant parce qu'il n'a pas encore un parfait contrôle et parce que … on est samedi. Samedi, samedi, samedi, samedi.

Bon, contrairement à ce qui se passe dans ma tête, où une fanfare joue le même air depuis un très long moment, je ne suis pas en train de sauter dans tous les sens en riant et chantonnant. Je suis simplement assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, à observer le ciel s'éclaircir et les cimes des arbres se mouvoir lentement dans la brise. Et je bouillonne, littéralement, je bouillonne d'excitation, d'anxiété, de joie, de peine, d'impatience, de peur, oui, surtout de peur, je suis mort de peur.

« Oula, calme toi Edward, tu veux me tuer avant la fin de la journée ou quoi ? »

Je me retourne pour voir Jasper entrer dans ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Je tente également un sourire, pour souligner sa tentative d'humour, mais là, tout de suite, je suis juste incapable de rire. Mon frère s'approche de moi et passe ses deux bras sur mes épaules pour contempler la vue, et me rassurer surtout. Je retourne à mon observation des arbres, le jour a encore avancé, les contours sont plus clairs, bien que l'obscurité ne soit pas un frein à la vision des vampires.

« J'ai peur Jazz, vraiment peur ! »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« De tout ! De ne pas savoir me contrôler face à lui, imagine que mon envie de le serrer contre moi soit trop forte, ça peut arriver après tout j'en meurs déjà d'envie, comment il réagirait selon toi, hein ? Et puis, je me demande ce que lui va penser de moi, si il va se souvenir, si il va ressentir quelque chose. Et si c'est le cas, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux espérer quelque chose, Est-ce que je dois lui parler de notre passé à tous les deux, ou bien lui cacher. Ai-je seulement le droit de lui parler, ou devrais-je me taire. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de dire un mot à vrai dire, et puis... »

« Ok, ok Edward. Je sais qu'il ne nous est pas nécessaire de respirer, mais, bon sang, calme-toi un peu. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. En ce qui concerne ton comportement envers lui, je pense que tu n'auras de réponses qu'en le voyant, peut-être qu'il sera difficile de te contrôler, effectivement, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance. Et puis je t'aiderai pour ça, je resterai près de toi si je sens que tu as du mal, et si je suis occupé ailleurs, un petit signe et je rapplique, ok ?... Bon, reste le problème des sentiments et des réactions de Jacob mais là encore je dois te dire que je n'ai aucune réponse précise, seulement la certitude d'un lien solide entre vous deux. De toute façon, ce déjeuner est nécessaire pour notre plan. Il faut absolument que je puisse vous avoir tous les deux près de moi pour pouvoir vérifier mes suppositions. Ainsi s'il ressent les mêmes sentiments que toi, alors je le saurai. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'as rien à craindre, ok ? »

Je secouai la tête, le regard toujours perdu dans le paysage. Jasper referma ses bras autour de mon cou et posa son menton sur le sommet de ma tête. Cela faisait partie de cette grande amitié fraternelle qui nous liait et qui s'était amplifiée durant ces dix dernières années. Jasper n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile, il était plutôt froid. Mais seulement en apparence parce qu'avec moi, même si c'était seulement avec moi en fait, il n'hésitait pas une seconde face au contact physique. C'était tout naturel entre nous, mais je voyais très mal Jasper aller étreindre Emmett de la façon dont il m'étreignait en ce moment. C'était probablement dû à ma douleur récurrente durant toutes ces années. Il avait alors compris qu'il ne pouvait pas soigner tous les maux de l'âme avec son don, parfois le seul remède c'est le temps, l'amour, et la présence de ceux qu'on aime. Oh bien sûr dans mon cas, le temps n'avait en rien apaisé mon mal, mais ma famille, elle, y était pour beaucoup.

« Bon allez, assez perdu de temps avec toutes ces questions angoissantes. Dans quelques heures, Jacob sera là avec Bella. Et on va devoir ingurgiter de la nourriture humaine pour donner le change, alors autant aider Esmée à la cuisine tu ne crois pas ? »

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire alors que Jasper déposait un baiser sur ma joue, le sourire également aux lèvres. Au lieu de s'éloigner pour me laisser descendre du rebord de la fenêtre, il m'emprisonna le torse de ses bras et nous élança tous les deux dans le vide. Nous atterrîmes sans encombre sur le balcon menant à la cuisine, faisant se retourner Esmée et Carlisle qui nous adressèrent un regard amusé. Jasper me lâcha enfin, sans un regard à nos parents, comme si cette proximité était tout à fait normale de sa part. Ça l'était en un sens pour nous, c'était normal et exclusif.

« On peut vous aider à préparer notre 'délicieux ' déjeuner ? »

Carlisle et Esmée rirent à l'ironie plus que sous-jacente dans les propos de Jasper. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, les vampires pouvaient manger de la nourriture humaine, mais ils ne pouvaient pas à proprement parler la digérer. Pour expliquer clairement, les éléments ingérés demeuraient dans l'estomac, comme si on les enfermait dans une boite. Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que ça fait d'enfermer des aliments dans une boite ad vitam aeternam, mais ce n'est pas beau à voir. Donc, tout aliment ayant été ingurgité par un vampire, doit obligatoirement être régurgité, autant vous dire que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. D'autant plus que la nourriture humaine n'a aucun goût pour nous, c'est un peu comme manger de la farine, ou du sable. Vous comprendrez alors que l'on évite de le faire, ça n'a aucun intérêt pour nous, excepté pour donner le change face à des humains comme aujourd'hui. Je m'en veux un peu de faire subir sa à toute ma famille.

J'aurai d'ailleurs cru que Rosalie veuille se soustraire à cette tâche, mais non, elle était au salon à discuter avec Alice à propos de Jacob d'ailleurs. Encore une fois je sous-estimais l'amour que Rose me portais. Tout comme les autres, elle ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber et elle me soutenait encore aujourd'hui.

« Oh, et bien, si vous voulez il y a la recette du dessert sur le plan de travail, là. Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à le rater les garçons ! »

On répondit un ' Oui Esmée ' en chœur avant de prendre le papier sur lequel était inscrite la recette. Bon, je m'attendais à plus excentrique, une simple recette de brownies au chocolat. Ah, non, il y en avait une autre derrière, deux autres en fait.

« Heu … Esmée, tu nous expliques ? »

« Ah, oui. À vrai dire je n'ai pas su me décider, alors j'ai pensé mélanger les trois recettes pour en faire une seule. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Eh bien, ce sera des petits gâteaux à trois étages. D'abord du brownie au chocolat noir et aux noix, puis une mousse épaisse au chocolat blanc et à la pistache et enfin du crumble façon cookies. »

« Et … tu n'as pas peur que ce soit … légèrement trop ? »

« Mais non, vous n'y connaissez rien tous les deux, il suffit de faire les bon dosages ! Allez, oust, commencez moi tout ça, tout est noté, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Mais je vous surveille tout de même ... »

Carlisle nous adressa un regard mi- amusé mi- désolé, puis retourna à ses légumes et à sa planche à découper. Jasper me regarda avec un air qui voulait clairement dire '' Bon, c'est partie, en route pour l'inconnu, j'étais ravi de te connaître mon frère, si on fait une erreur, on est mort ''. Oui, bon, mon don de télépathie m'aidait beaucoup pour déchiffrer son regard, faut bien l'avouer. Très vite, tout ce dont nous avions besoin se retrouva sur la table. Jasper s'occupait du Brownie et moi de la mousse. Emmett arriva bien vite pour nous porter secours plus ou moins.

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un atelier d'occupation virile entre frères ici ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir, je commence par quoi ? »

Mon grand gaillard de frère nous éblouit de son sourire le plus sincère, avant de nous rejoindre derrière le plan de travail. Pour lui, ce serait donc crumble de cookies, parfait, aucune minutie dans cette recette, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à ses grandes pattes qui lui servaient de mains. Pas qu'il soit maladroit, non, comme tout vampire il était doté d'une grande adresse, c'était plutôt sa patience qui lui faisait défaut dans les travaux manuels minutieux.

Bientôt Alice et Rosalie déboulèrent dans la salle à manger adjacente à la cuisine. Munies de cartons remplis de toutes sortes d'objets décoratifs, elles dressèrent une table digne d'un mariage royale. C'était rare que l'on se retrouve tous dans la même pièce à travailler dans le même sens, pour une chose commune. Je n'étais pas dupe tout de même, je savais bien que cette réunion de famille était destiné à me montrer le soutient que tous me portait. Et bien que la seule intervention de Jasper diminuait considérablement ma torpeur, cette attention me touchait particulièrement.

Le temps passa à toute allure dans une atmosphère paisible et sereine, dénuée de mes allégations stressées sur le déjeuner imminent, grâce à mon cher frère et au reste de ma famille. Bientôt le dessert fût prêt et il en dégageait une odeur très … humaine, c'était probablement bon signe. Nous avions cuisiné à une allure presque humaine, d'une part pour éviter de mourir tragiquement, tués par notre propre mère à cause d'une erreur de recette, et d'autre part, parce que, tout vampire que nous sommes, nous ne pouvons pas accélérer la cuisson des aliments. C'est pour cela que lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge, je fus pris d'une panique incontrôlable. Onze heures quarante-cinq, ils arriveraient dans moins d'une heure. _Il_ allait arriver. Très bientôt, j'allais _le_ revoir … Bon sang.

« Edward ? Edward calme-toi ! »

Jasper … Pourquoi est-ce que ses ondes de calme ne m'atteignaient plus ? Oh, nom d'un chien, les vampires peuvent-ils être pris de crise de panique ? Respire, respire, calme-toi ! Que je respire ? Mais je suis un vampire, quelle utilité ? Je deviens barge, définitivement.

_« Si tu commences comme ça, je ne pourrais pas t'aider quand il sera là Edward ! Allez, viens, on va monter, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche, t'habiller, et surtout te calmer. Edward ? Allez, avance ! »_

Je l'entendais, j'entendais ses pensées qui m'étaient destiné et je sentais sa main dans mon dos mais j'étais incapable de bouger.

« Bon, on va essayer autre chose. Edward, tu veux le voir ? Tu veux voir ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? Ça t'aiderait ? »

Le voir ? Oui, oui je pense que ça m'aiderait beaucoup. J'acquiesçai aux questions de ma sœur, et tentai de me concentrer sur elle, sur ses pensées et ses visions. Aussitôt, le décor d'une chambre apparut, une chambre mauve, celle de Bella à n'en pas douter.

Bella était là, assise sur son lit, le dos contre la tête de lit et les jambes repliées sur son torse. Jacob était installé à l'autre bout, les jambes pendantes au pied du lit, il se tenait sur son bras tendu, légèrement couché et totalement décontracté. Quand j'entendis sa voix j'eus un immense sourire. Ce n'était pas comme si je l'entendais de mes propres oreilles, mais c'était quand même un son merveilleux. Ils discutaient tranquillement et de nous pour tout dire.

« J'ai d'abord rencontré le frère d'Alice, Edward. Il m'a paru très bizarre au début, à vrai dire je ne l'ai vu qu'un instant, en classe, puis il s'est enfui en courant. Je crois qu'il était malade. »

« Oh … Alice a donc un frère. »

« Elle en a trois en fait. Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Enfin, ce ne sont pas ses vrais frères, ils ont tous été adopté par les Cullen. Ce qui est assez rassurant puisqu'elle sort avec Jasper. Ils ont l'air d'un solide couple parfaitement heureux. Ils ont aussi une autre sœur, Rosalie. »

« Wow, c'est une … grande famille. »

« Oui, ils sont tous adorables. Edward ne parle pas beaucoup, Rosalie non plus d'ailleurs, mais ce sont des gens biens. »

« J'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Alice dût juger que j'en avais assez vu, car elle interrompit sa vision à ce moment-là, avec un petit rire cristallin dont elle seule avait le secret. Presque toutes mes peurs s'étaient envolées avec cette simple phrase. Jacob ne pensait que du bien de nous, il n'avait aucun préjugé, contrairement au reste de sa tribu. J'espérais sincèrement pouvoir le lui prouver avant qu'il ne connaisse la vérité sur sa nature de loup, et sur la nôtre, par la même occasion. Toujours était-il que pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur notre future rencontre, qui approchait à grand pas.

« Alice, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Oui ? »

« Dis-moi comment je m'habille ! »

Alice frappa dans ses mains en sautillant et en riant aux éclats. C'était ridicule. J'allais enfin revoir le petit ange que je n'avais pas vu depuis dix ans et je réagissais comme une adolescente qui se rend à son premier bal. Mais je voulais être parfait, aussi parfait qu'un vampire puisse l'être aux yeux d'un garçon humain, d'un jeune homme et pour qui ledit vampire était un parfait inconnu de surcroît. Mais pour moi il était tout et je ne voulais que le voir, l'entendre, et le satisfaire par n'importe quels moyens.

Ma petite sœur m'entraîna à l'étage et je commençai déjà à regretter de lui avoir demandé son aide. Une longue et pénible séance d'habillage m'attendait.

POV Jacob :

J'étais arrivé chez Bella un peu en avance, bon d'accord, très en avance. J'avais une certaine hâte de connaître un peu plus cette Alice, et le reste de cette famille Cullen. Et si je ne croyais absolument pas aux légendes de mon peuple, j'espérais tout de même comprendre pourquoi l'un d'entre eux avait jugé utile de prévenir mon père de leur retour en ville.

C'est donc pour attendre l'heure de partir chez les Cullen, que je me retrouvais dans la chambre de Bella, à l'attendre. Elle n'avait pas fini de se préparer, ne m'attendant pas aussi tôt. C'est de nombreuses minutes plus tard qu'elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa récente douche. Elle s'installa sur son lit, où j'étais également assis et commença à parler tout en se brossant les cheveux.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange de te rendre chez des gens que tu ne connais pas ? »

Non, pas vraiment, étrangement. J'avais accepté cette étrange attraction envers la famille Cullen depuis que l'un deux était venu sur les terres Quilleutes, et d'autant plus depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice. Ils m'intriguaient et j'avais vraiment envie de les connaître. Mais je ne pouvais décemment avouer ça à Bella, déjà que j'avais du mal à comprendre ce sentiment, je doutais que Bella le puisse.

« Si, un peu. Mais Alice à l'air vraiment gentille, alors je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à craindre. Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, je l'ai rencontré quelques jours après être arrivé au lycée. J'ai d'abord rencontré le frère d'Alice, Edward. Il m'a paru très bizarre au début, à vrai dire je ne l'ai vu qu'un instant en classe, puis il s'est enfui en courant, je crois qu'il était malade. »

Edward... c'était peut-être l'homme que j'avais vu à la réserve. Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté son histoire, m'arrêtant à cette information. Je répondis alors en conséquence.

« Oh … Alice a donc un frère. »

« Elle en a trois en fait. Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Enfin, ce ne sont pas ses vrais frères, ils ont tous été adopté par les Cullen. Ce qui est assez rassurant puisqu'elle sort avec Jasper. Ils ont l'air d'un solide couple parfaitement heureux. Ils ont aussi une autre sœur, Rosalie. »

Eh bien, cinq enfants, moi qui pensais qu'avec mes deux sœurs, c'était déjà beaucoup. Adopter cinq enfants, c'était courageux, et honorable. Puis une chose me revint à l'esprit, la ressemblance entre les deux Cullen que j'avais vus. Ces yeux, très caractéristiques, ils avaient les même. Peut-être était-ce de vrai frère et sœur, adoptés tout deux par les Cullen.

« Wow, c'est une … grande famille. »

« Oui, ils sont tous adorables. Edward ne parle pas beaucoup, Rosalie non plus d'ailleurs, mais ce sont des gens biens. »

Oui, s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais certain, c'est qu'ils étaient des gens biens, meilleurs que la plupart pour tout dire. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi je ressentais cela, mais c'était pour moi une certitude.

« J'en doute pas une seule seconde. J'ai rencontré un autre Cullen, je ne connais pas son prénom. Je l'ai juste vu de loin, il est blond, et parait à peine plus âgé qu'Alice. »

« Oh, ça peut-être Jasper, mais il est du même âge qu'Alice. Ou alors c'est le docteur Cullen, leur père, il est très jeune aussi. »

Leur père ? J'en doutais fortement, cet homme paraissait bien trop jeune pour avoir adopté cinq enfants déjà adolescents. Puis, quelque chose clochait, que ce soit le père ou même ce Jasper, il ne devrait pas y avoir de ressemblance avec Alice. C'était vraiment étrange, cette famille était étrange et plutôt que de m'effrayer, cela m'intriguait encore plus, et me donnait d'autant plus envie de les connaître. De toute façon, mes questions trouveront bientôt des réponses, car il était temps de se mettre en route.

« Tu es prête Bella ? »

« Paré, on peut y aller ! »

Je sautais alors du lit, pris mon blouson de cuir, mes clés et m'arrêtai en voyant que Bella comptait partir avec un simple gilet en laine.

« Bella, tu comptes porter que ça ? »

« Heu, oui, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je suis en moto, et, outre le fait que la laine ne fait pas partie des matières sécuritaires pour ce mode de déplacement, tu risques d'avoir vraiment froid. »

« Oh … Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais je n'ai rien de plus chaud à me mettre. »

Soupirant de façon théâtrale face à cette réplique purement féminine, je passais mon blouson sur ses épaules. Ce fut à son tour de détailler ma tenue des pieds à la tête. Je voyais dans son regard ce qu'elle avait l'intention de me dire, c'est vrai que du coup, je me retrouvais en simple t-shirt à manches courtes. Mais, depuis quelques temps déjà, la fraîcheur du début d'automne ne m'atteignait plus et je me surprenais souvent à avoir très chaud, même en t-shirt.

« Tu … tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? »

« J'ai le sang chaud Bella, je n'ai jamais froid. »

Elle sourit et passa ses bras dans le manche de mon blouson, environ dix fois trop grand pour elle. On sortit ensuite de la maison pour retrouver ma merveilleuse bécane. Je passais le second casque à Bella et enfilais le mien. La plupart du temps je me passais de cette mesure de sécurité, mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui, j'avais un précieux paquet à trimbaler. Je grimpais sur mon engin et Bella en fit de même. Elle s'accrocha à moi, un peu exagérément, elle avait sûrement un peu peur. Je m'apprêtais à démarrer quand, pour la seconde fois, je me retrouvais à suspendre mon geste en pleine action.

« Heu … Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais où habite les Cullen ? »

Elle se mit à rire à ma question. C'est vrai que j'aurai pu y penser avant, mais étrangement je ne m'étais même pas posé la question.

« Oui, Charlie me l'a expliqué. C'est au bout du chemin de terre à la sortie de la ville. Tu sais celui près de la rivière, sur la route de Port-Angelès, juste avant le pont. »

Oui, je voyais très bien, j'allais souvent me balader par là-bas. Ce n'était pas très loin de l'endroit de l'accident …

« Oui, je vois … Alors en route ! »

Je démarrais la moto, tentant de chasser les pensées sombres qui essayaient de se créer un chemin dans mon esprit. Un étrange nœud tordait mon estomac au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que la distance entre les Cullen et nous s'amenuisait. Décidément j'avais vraiment un sérieux problème avec cette famille, mais cette sensation au creux de mon ventre n'était pas des plus désagréables, c'était même plutôt euphorisant.

POV Edward.

J'en avais enfin fini avec les essayages. Alice avait finalement opté pour un pantalon en toile beige clair, une chemise blanche assez ample, et un chemisier sans manche de la même couleur que le pantalon. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne manquait plus que le sable fin et les palmiers pour compléter la panoplie, mais ma sœur avait dit que c'était ' Juste parfait ', alors je m'en remettais à son jugement.

Je n'étais pas encore dans la cuisine qu'Emmett déboula comme un taré, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Une moto vient de s'engager dans le chemin ! »

À ce moment précis, j'étais sûr d'avoir senti mon cœur battre. D'une façon extrêmement douloureuse, ma poitrine se serrait, comme prise dans un étau ou dans les bras d'un vampire.

« C'est parti ! »

Alice n'avait pas vraiment dit ça le sourire aux lèvres, non, elle me fixait, espérant que je ne devienne pas complètement cinglé. Et j'arrivais à ne pas perdre pied, j'y arrivais sûrement en grande partie grâce à Jasper. Mais surtout, parce que depuis un quart de seconde, je pouvais entendre le cœur de Jacob. Oh, ce son. C'était sans conteste le plus magnifique son au monde. Il battait fort, très fort, comme la plus belle des symphonies, comme une musique crescendo m'accompagnant directement au paradis. C'était exactement ça, il était mon paradis et il m'y offrait une nouvelle fois l'accès. J'entendais également le cœur de Bella, très proche du sien, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pu les confondre. Même parmi une foule je saurais reconnaître ce son parce qu'il faisait partie de moi. Puis je pus entendre ses pensées, c'était exaltant. Il ne pensait presque à rien, si ce n'était le vent qui fouettait tout son corps et l'ivresse de la vitesse, il adorait la vitesse.

Perdu dans mes émotions, je n'avais pas entendu la moto s'approcher et c'est seulement lorsque le son du moteur cessa et que j'entendis l'étonnement dans ses pensées, que je réalisai qu'il était là, juste là, chez moi, avec moi. Je soufflai fortement l'air que j'avais retenu tout ce temps dans mes poumons, sans m'en rendre compte.

« _Fais attention Edward, ils ne doivent pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, n'oublie pas d'agir en humain. »_

Je ne me tournai même pas pour faire savoir à Rosalie que j'avais entendu sa pensée. Je fixais seulement les escaliers, tous mes sens dirigés vers l'extérieur, vers _lui. _Leurs pas résonnèrent sur le perron, et la sonnette retentit. Alice descendit à allure humaine, pour donner le change. Elle m'adressa un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis enfin sa voix, sa merveilleuse voix. Tout ce qui constituait cet être était d'une perfection absolue, au point que je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas faire une overdose de Jacob. C'était trop, trop de mon paradis en même temps, mais aussi pas assez. Alice les intima à monter, et comme si cela était un signe, tous les membres de ma famille reprirent vie, agissant en parfait humain. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés de bouger, de respirer. Ils attendaient et probablement appréhendaient ma réaction.

Alice apparut en haut des escaliers, puis Bella, et enfin Jacob. Il était là, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres, un sourire timide. Tout chez lui était magnifique, parfait, plus que ça, les mots me manquaient pour qualifier une telle perfection. Bien sûr, je l'avais vu mille fois à travers l'esprit de ma sœur, mais c'était très différent à cet instant. Je n'avais eu jusque-là qu'une infime partie de lui, comme une seule pièce d'un puzzle. Mais le voilà, complet, et chacun des petits détails qui le constituaient était comme la plus exquise des drogues pour moi. Sa voix, sa respiration, son odeur, les battements de son cœur, les étoiles dans ses yeux, la parfaite complexion de sa peau, son sourire somptueux, ses fossettes, ses mains, tout. Absolument tout chez lui me plongeait dans une sorte de tourbillon de pure extase qui me faisait tourner la tête.

Tout le monde se saluait, s'échangeait des présentations, se souriait. Moi j'étais simplement incapable de bouger, dans un coin de la pièce, il ne m'avait pas encore vu. Puis, alors qu'il riait avec Emmett – et mon dieu quel rire – ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et je sus. Je sus à partir de cet instant, que ce n'était pas moi et ma dépendance envers lui, mais que c'était _nous,_ nous et _notre lien__._

C'était maintenant une évidence et toutes mes peurs s'envolèrent. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, pas avec ce qu'il m'offrait à cet instant. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens, son cœur eut un raté, avant de se mettre à battre à une allure folle. Son esprit fut complètement blanc pendant un instant, puis il eut une pensée, un simple mot qui confirma qu'il avait bien senti tout ça, qu'il sentait bien le lien.

_« Wow... »_

* * *

Désolée , désolée , désolée !

Pas le temps de vous mettre le chapitre suivant maintenant , je le ferai ce soir , si vous êtes sage ;)

Alors d'ici la , n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous pensez de celui-ci :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bien , après des menaces de mort plus ou moins suggérés , plus ou moins assumés , je poste le chapitre 7 !

Sachez qu'il m'en coute , car je perd un peu de mon avance , mais je tiens trop a vous ( et a ma vie ;) ) pour vous faire attendre plus !

**Réponses aux reviews des chapitres 5 et 6 : **

**So Mizu :**Merci beaucoup , j'espère que le développement de l'histoire sera a ton goût , au plaisir de lire ton avis , biz ! **  
**

**Drayy :** Et bien , tu as pu lire le début de la rencontre , la suite étant plus bas , bonne lecture a toi , et merci ! A vite , bisous .

**Sora-sama** : Edward est rendu fou , par ses sentiments , c'est vrai , et effectivement , faire d'un Edward schizophrène le héros d'une fanfic serait intéressant , je ne m'y risquerai pas pour celle-ci en tout cas ;) J'avais envie de mettre un peu de légèreté dans le chap 5 , d'où les délires de Jake . Heureuse d'avoir a chaque chapitre de tes nouvelles , et que ça te plaise autant , bisouilles .

**mamoure21 :** Merci ! Oui , le pauvre Sam s'en prend plein la tête , mais , dans ma fiction , Jacob n'est pas la 'victime' qu'il est dans l'oeuvre originelle , et donc ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds , d'autant plus que pour le moment , les légendes ne sont pour lui rien d'autre que des histoire de grand-père , barge qui plus est ;) Évidemment tu as pu lire dans le chapitre 6 que Jazz avait raison , du moins en quelques sorte , tu en sera plus dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains , biz !

**fat :** Oh , avec ce que j'ai reçue , ne t'en fais pas , je ne risquai pas de vous faire attendre plus longtemps ;) Merci et bisous .

**tomoyotrc :**Le stress d'Ed me faisait rire , l'imaginer tout calme en apparence , mais avec le cerveau en ébullition , et puis j'avais besoin d'un peu de légèreté avant la rencontre et tout ça , d'où le passage culinaire . Voila la suite , en espérant que ton prochain commentaire soit aussi enthousiaste ;) Des bisous .

**Axelle :** C'est aussi un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement , et je trouvais que beaucoup de fictions les concernant se ressemblaient , j'avais envie de quelque chose de différent , j'espère réussir ! Merci beaucoup et a très vite , bisouilles .

**calimero59 : ** Oui , je sais , c'est pour ça que la suite arrive aussi vite , je voulais pas vous faire attendre , mais j'avais un RDV cette aprèm ( on s'en fous , mais bon ... ) J'ai aimé écrire le passage de la préparation du repas , il me fallait un peu de léger avant ce que tu vas lire maintenant ( même si il y a un passage amusant aussi dans ce chapitre ;) ) donc voila . Jasper est un personnage que j'aime vraiment , et c'était important pour moi de montrer cette partie de lui . Bonne lecture a toi , bisous .

**Tsubaki.75 :** Merci , je suis contente d'entendre que cette fic change un peu des autres J/E , c'est un de mes buts a vrai dire ^^ La suite de la rencontre est pour maintenant , j'espère qu'elle sera tout aussi ' magnifique ' a ton goût . A très bientôt , bisous .

**Wismerhyll :**Mon très , très cher ami , je t'ai gardé pour la fin ! J'espère que ta sagesse n'est pas affaire de leurre mon cher , car le Papa Noël je sais toujours , tu ne peu pas le tromper ! Si tu avais daigner répondre a mon dernier message ( non ce n'est pas un reproche déguisé , il n'est en rien déguisé ;) ) tu aurai appris que ma Bêta m'avais envoyé le chapitre 6 , et que donc je n'attendais que le 7 pour poster les deux . Chapitre que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui , a quelques minutes de partir a un RDV d'une importance capital ( lol ) et que par conséquent , je ne pouvais en poster qu'un des deux . Ce que j'ai fais , pour vous faire plaisir , grand mal m'en pris , ma tête a bien faillit sauter ! Tu ne m'as pas inspiré cette fin de chapitre , étant donné qu'il était déjà écrit , mais je t'avoue que j'y ai bien songé ,et ça m'a fais bien rire de penser a ta réaction ^^ Bien évidemment , Esmée ne tuerait pas réellement ses fils pour une recette raté , mais le sous entendu me faisait mourir de rire , fallait absolument que je le mette . Oh , et bien , merci du compliment , j'espère que la suite saura t'épater tout autant ! On parlera plus longuement plus tard , je te laisse a ta lecture , des bisous ! ( Et ton idée est intéressante , pas sur qu'elle colle avec mon histoire , et ça me montre toute la perversité que tu attends de cette fic , mais je vais y penser ;) )

Voila , trêve de blabla , a vos lunettes ( pour ceux qui n'en porte pas , pas la peine d'aller en acheter , hein ! ) et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

POV Jacob :

Alice nous pria de la suivre à l'étage après nous être littéralement tombée dans les bras pour nous saluer. Cette fille était un vrai petit rayon de soleil et sa bonne humeur suffisait à me faire sourire. En montant les marches, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être subjugué par la beauté et le luxe de cette maison. Bien évidemment, vivant à sept, ils avaient besoin de place, mais les dimensions de chaque pièce étaient complètement démesurées ici. Je suivais Bella pour arriver à l'étage, dans la salle à manger apparemment. Je fus vite assailli de bonjours, de présentations en bonne et dues forme, de sourires radieux et j'en passe. Ils étaient apparemment tous aussi chaleureux les uns que les autres. Un colosse vint me taper sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire, Emmett sans aucun doute. Il me souhaita la bienvenue, puis commença à blaguer sur la grande ' familiarité ' de toute sa famille, à laquelle je ferais mieux de vite m'habituer, selon lui. Je riais de bon cœur avec lui, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de sociable et d'agréable, je l'appréciais déjà.

Puis mon regard tomba sur un coin de la pièce, où l'un des Cullen se trouvait, le seul à ne pas s'être avancé vers nous. Mon regard accrocha le sien et il y eut cette chose, cette chose sans nom. C'était comme lorsqu'on sent un parfum qu'on a l'impression de connaître, sans pour autant s'en souvenir vraiment. On sait qu'il est là dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il a toujours été là même mais impossible de mettre une date ou une image dessus, simplement des sentiments, doux et puissants à la fois. Ce garçon, cet homme, était comme un souvenir caché derrière les brumes de mon esprit, je n'avais pas d'image ou de date à mettre dessus, seulement des sentiments. Des sentiments si puissants que mon cœur s'arrêta net, avant de reprendre à une allure folle, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine, sortir pour aller rejoindre cet homme.

Il fallait vite que je reprenne mes esprits, je ne pouvais décemment pas continuer à le fixer comme ça, j'ignorais d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps je le faisais, tout autour de moi s'était comme arrêté. Je finis par réagir quand je sentis ma respiration se faire laborieuse et une envie étrange s'insinuer lentement dans mon esprit. L'envie folle de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je devenais fou, oui c'était sûrement ça. Je ne le connaissais même pas et, enfin, c'était un garçon bon sang. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne et c'était fort, tellement fort que ça en devenait douloureux. Oui, il fallait que je me reprenne. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas remarqué mon trouble, il se dirait probablement que je suis cinglé sinon et ce n'est pas moi qui irais le contredire à cet instant.

POV Edward :

Le pauvre ange était complètement perdu et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Pour ma part toute panique s'était envolée en voyant sa réaction et je décidais qu'il était temps de réagir et de lui venir en aide. En lui souriant, je m'avançais vers lui. Mon sourire s'élargit d'autant plus en entendant ses pensées.

« _Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas remarqué … Oh, il sourit, bien, il n'a pas dû voir mon bug temporaire, bien, bien, bien … Mon dieu, ce sourire ! … Il vient vers moi, bordel ! Ca__lme-toi __Jacob, tu es parfaitement ridicule ! »_

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui tendis la main, essayant au maximum de cacher le pur bonheur qui m'assaillait.

« Bonjour Jacob, moi c'est Edward. »

_« Oh, il parle … magnifique ! Non mais qu'est-ce que je __raconte, bien sûr qu'il parle ! Oui, bon … heu, ok … Il tend la main, alors faudrait que je lui serre … heu, oui, voilà ! Chaud, chaud, chaud… non, froid, il a la main glacé … mais je meurs de chaud. »_

« Wouah ... »

_« Oh non, c'est pas vrai, je n'ai pa__s pu dire ça à voix haute … je veux mourir ! »_

Je ne pus retenir un rire face à son désarroi, il était vraiment à croquer comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état cependant, alors j'appelais Jasper de façon imperceptible pour l'œil et l'oreille humaine. Mon frère comprit de suite la raison de mon appel.

_« Au vu de ton sourire et de sa réaction pas vraiment discrète, je pense qu'il est inutile que je te fasse un compte rendu de ses émotions ?... Je suis heureux pour toi mon frère. »_

Je lui répondis d'un léger signe de tête, mon sourire s'élargissant d'avantage. À peine une seconde plus tard, les pensées de Jacob se firent moins chaotiques sous l'influence de Jasper et il put enfin me répondre.

« Heu, oui, moi c'est Jacob … mais tu le sais … apparemment. »

« Oui, je le sais, enchanté Jacob. »

Il me regarda encore une seconde, avant de finalement me lâcher la main à contre cœur, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je détournais à mon tour les yeux, pas de gaîté de cœur non plus cependant. Mais il fallait bien, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester là à le fixer, d'autant plus que je n'avais même pas salué Bella et celle-ci l'avait évidemment remarqué. Je lui adressais donc un ' bonjour ' des plus courtois, sans m'attarder d'avantage. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa discussion avec Alice.

« Et bien Bella, ton blouson est pour le moins … masculin... et grand. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas le mien, mais celui de Jake. »

J'eus aussitôt l'irrépressible envie, non, le besoin d'étrangler cette humaine. Je refusais de qualifier cela de jalousie, non, c'était plutôt une possessivité assez morbide envers _mon _Jacob. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher cependant et l'aide de Jasper était plus que bienvenue à cet instant. Et puis il y avait sa façon exécrable qu'elle avait de l'appeler 'Jake' et son odeur qu'elle portait sur elle. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, bien trop concentré sur mon bonheur vivant, mais elle portait l'odeur de mon ange partout sur elle, même maintenant qu'elle avait retiré ledit blouson. Je refrénais à grande peine l'envie de la traîner par les cheveux pour la jeter sous la douche et ainsi la débarrasser de toutes traces de ce qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Heureusement pour mes pauvres nerfs et la vie de l'humaine, Jacob lui n'avait aucune trace de Bella sur lui. J'entendis bien vite ma famille me réprimander, tous ayant vu mon regard assassin se porter sur l'humaine.

_« Contrôle-toi mieux que ça Edward, je n'arrive pas à gérer l'euphorie de Jacob et tes envies de meurtre en même temps ! »_

J'inclinais imperceptiblement la tête pour signifier à mon frère que je l'avais entendu et me concentrais d'avantage pour tenter d'évacuer mes impulsions à l'égard de Bella. Après tout et même si c'était mon vœu le plus cher, je n'étais pas en droit d'attendre une quelconque exclusivité sur Jacob. Il était près de moi et ressentait le lien et c'était déjà cent fois plus que ce à quoi je m'entendais. J'avais d'ailleurs encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était là, à me regarder, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors que les conversations allaient bon train dans la pièce.

« Bon les enfants, si nous passions à table maintenant ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et nous prîmes place à la grande table familiale. L'humaine s'assit à côté de Jacob, bien évidemment et Alice prit place à côté de sa nouvelle amie avec Jasper à sa suite. Ma famille avait l'air d'éviter soigneusement la place libre à côté de Jacob, me la destinant. Mais je m'installais plutôt en face de lui, préférant pouvoir le regarder sans compter. Il était beau, magnifique, parfait et je m'extasiais à chacun de ses gestes. Et apparemment, il faisait la même chose avec moi. Je l'entendais en pensée se battre avec lui-même pour détourner les yeux et ne pas ' baver à mes moindres gestes ' comme il le disait lui-même. Je ne pouvais réprimer mon sourire, il y avait encore à peine une semaine, je pensais ne plus jamais le voir de mes propres yeux, ne plus jamais entendre la mélodie de son cœur et le voilà, devant moi, à m'offrir une chose que je ne m'étais jamais permis d'imaginer, l'espoir d'un avenir à ses côtés. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et dix ans de souffrance loin de lui m'empêchaient de laisser cet espoir se répandre en moi. Mais il était bien là, renforcé seconde après seconde par cet être qui me fixait toujours, des étoiles plein les yeux. Les discussions s'animèrent et le repas passa très vite, chaque vampire dans la pièce tentant de paraître le plus humain possible en ingurgitant cette chose que je ne pouvais me résoudre à appeler nourriture. Au lycée, nous nous contentions de rester assis devant des plateaux repas et cela marchait très bien. Mais, assis à la même table que des humains, nous ne pouvions décemment pas ne rien avaler. Jacob riait avec Emmett, qui avait finalement pris place à ses côtés, mais il ne cessait de jeter des regards dans ma direction, croisant à chaque fois le mien, qui ne le quittait pas.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Bon, moi aussi je le regarde mais… ce n'est pas pareil. À moins que lui aussi... Non, impossible, c__e n'est pas parce que je deviens __complètement barge et que j'ai envie de monter sur ses genoux pour m'endormir en suçant mon pouce … Oh mon dieu … j'ai vraiment envie de faire ça ?! … je suis foutu ! Bref, lui ne peut pas être aussi dégénéré que moi ! … Ma__is tu vas arrêter de me regarder, oui ? Comment-veux-tu que je me raisonne avec un regard pareil? Oh c'est pas vrai, voilà que je me mets à baver devant ses yeux … Bon sang, c'est un mec Jacob, un mec ! Et un mec que tu ne connais même pas ! … Faut que je __sorte, oui, c'est ça, je vais aller prendre l'air, ça ira bien mieux après. »_

J'aurai pu rire, si je n'étais pas toujours sous le choc de le voir réagir comme ça face à moi. Il s'excusa poliment avant de sortir de table précipitamment, récupérant au passage son blouson qui se trouvait sur une banquette. Je vis Bella tenter de se lever en appelant son ami, l'air inquiet, mais Alice posa une main sur son bras pour la retenir. Ma sœur tourna son regard vers moi, le visage fermé. Je savais qu'elle tentait de me cacher quelque chose, et je me maudissais de ne pas avoir fait attention à ses pensées.

_« Vas-y Edward, vas lui parler ! »_

Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde, sachant très bien que ma sœur ne m'enverrait pas lui parler si elle n'avait pas vu que tout se passerait bien, restait à savoir ce que ce ' bien' était. Je me levai tout aussi précipitamment que Jacob un instant plus tôt et murmurai un ' J'y vais ' avant de quitter la pièce. Je vis le regard surpris et intrigué de Bella mais surtout le léger sourire que ma sœur n'avait pu retenir.

Je fus sur le perron en un instant, et repérai Jacob adossé à un arbre, dos à moi, un léger nuage de fumer se répandant autour de lui. Je m'avançais sans un bruit, l'entendant se flageller lui-même pour son comportement qu'il ne comprenait pas. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, je réprimai l'envie de passer mes bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre moi. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, et je pris le temps de fermer les yeux un instant, savourant cette proximité, avant de lui faire part de ma présence.

« C'est une très mauvaise habitude que tu as pris là, tu sais ? »

Il sursauta au son de ma voix, avant de se retourner. Il suivit mon regard jusqu'au petit bâton de mort, que les humains appellent communément cigarette, qu'il tenait dans la main. Il baissa les yeux, apparemment bien conscient que fumer n'était pas une bonne habitude. Il jeta sa cigarette avant de me répondre.

« Oh, oui, je sais. Je ne fume que très rarement, disons que ça me calme. »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te calmer ? »

« Je... »

Il s'interrompit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça. Évidemment je savais ce qui mettait ses nerfs à bout, mais je devais savoir s'il était capable de me parler de son trouble. Je devais savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller dans mes mots et mes gestes, ce qu'il était capable d'endurer. L'entendant se dire que j'allais le prendre pour un fou, je compris que j'avais une longueur d'avance sur lui, parce que je savais, contrairement à lui, qu'il partageait mon trouble. C'était donc à moi de faire un pas vers lui.

Sans plus réfléchir, je posais une main sur sa joue brûlante et des millions de papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre, me procurant une sensation indéchiffrable. Je le vis fermer les yeux à ce contact, penchant légèrement sa tête contre ma main, et je souris d'avantage.

« Jacob ... »

Je le sentis frissonner sous mes doigts et il ferma les yeux plus forts encore. J'avais l'horrible impression que ses sentiments le faisaient souffrir et c'était d'autant plus horrible que je me savais impuissant face à cela. Il posa lentement sa main sur la mienne, toujours sur sa joue mais garda ses yeux clos.

« Je … Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive … je suis complètement perdu ! »

Je ne pus en entendre plus et le pris dans mes bras, posant une main au creux de son dos et une autre caressant ses cheveux. Il était tellement chaud, tellement vivant, que ça me faisait mal de voir à quel point nous étions différents. Je sentis un liquide chaud traverser le tissu de ma chemise, il pleurait. Je le serrai encore plus fort contre mon torse, la mort dans l'âme. J'aurais tellement aimé être capable de pleurer aussi à cet instant, lui offrir mes larmes, pour qu'il comprenne un peu tout ce qu'il était pour moi. Mais les larmes m'étant à jamais refusées, il ne me restait plus que les mots.

« Ne pleure pas Jacob, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas ! Je suis perdu aussi, et je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui m'arrive. Mais c'est là, entre nous, cette chose que tu ressens, je la ressens aussi. »

Jacob essuya ses larmes, se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi faible. Je ne trouvais vraiment pas que savoir pleurer était preuve de faiblesse, bien au contraire, mais je n'allais pas le contredire sur une chose qu'il n'avait même pas dite à voix haute. Il leva la tête vers moi, le regard brillant.

« Mais … comment c'est possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas Jacob, je sais juste que c'est là, dans mon cœur, et dans le tien aussi apparemment. »

Il secoua légèrement la tête, avant de la poser de nouveau au creux de mon cou. Ses bras passèrent autour de ma taille et il ne bougea plus, seul sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de ses respirations et de son cœur. C'était ça, ce moment précis, c'était ça mon paradis. Celui auquel un monstre comme moi ne devrait pas avoir droit. Ses pensées était désertes, il ne pensait à rien et j'en étais reconnaissant car sinon, il aurait pu se rendre compte que la poitrine sur laquelle il posait sa tête était dénuée de battements de cœur. Tout était si paisible et si naturel pour nous deux, que je commençais à penser qu'il avait été fait pour se fondre parfaitement dans mes bras. Je me demandais si il était possible de rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Pour ma part, j'en aurais été comblé. Quand soudainement je sentis ses bras se serrer un peu plus autour de ma taille, j'entendis alors sa question en pensée avant même qu'il ne la pose à haute voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas … »

Je le sentis plus démuni encore et ça me brisait le cœur, pourtant déjà mort. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui, mais je savais qu'à cet instant, il attendait de moi que je lui donne des réponses, que je prenne les décisions. Ma possessivité envers lui n'en était que plus comblée. Il me montrait ainsi qu'il avait besoin de moi et qu'il me suivrait et c'était un pur bonheur pour le monstre en moi, si dominateur et protecteur.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait commencer par rentrer à l'intérieur, rejoindre les autres. On n'a pas mangé le dessert et Emmett me tuerait si je t'empêchais de goûter à ce qu'il a préparé. »

Il sourit en imaginant Emmett aux fourneaux, un tablier rose autour de la taille. Il se reprit vite, sa crainte le regagnant avec encore plus de vigueur. Je savais bien que ses craintes n'étaient pas pour ce qu'on ferait ensemble dans les prochaines heures, mais pour ce qui devrait se passer par la suite. Mais je n'arrivais pas à aborder ce sujet, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

« Et … après ? »

« Après ? On pourrait s'installer dans le salon pour jouer à un jeu de société tous ensembles, ou tout ce que tu voudras. Et ... »

« Et je devrais partir … »

Son cœur battit étrangement alors qu'il prononçait ses mots et mon corps réagit instinctivement en le serrant d'autant plus contre moi. Je ne voulais pas le voir partir alors que je venais de découvrir la possibilité d'une vie auprès de lui et certainement pas maintenant que je savais le lien à double sens. Je l'aurais laissé partir, sans rien dire, la mort dans l'âme évidemment mais je l'aurais fait si je pensais qu'il n'en serait pas que plus malheureux. Mais voilà, il ressentait la force de cette chose qui nous liait et tout comme moi, il souffrait rien qu'à l'idée que l'on soit séparé. Je connaissais que trop bien ce sentiment pour l'avoir vécu dix ans plus tôt, à une puissance démultipliée bien sûr puisqu'à l'époque je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais je savais à quel point une telle douleur pouvait être destructrice et je ne laisserais pas mon ange souffrir de la sorte à son tour.

Je tentais de faire taire le monstre en moi qui, bien malgré moi, ressentait une sorte de jouissance malsaine à l'idée de savoir Jacob déjà dépendant de moi.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux rester ici … j'aimerais que tu restes. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi, apparemment étonné de ma proposition ou plutôt du fait que je le veuille tout autant que lui.

« Mais, je dois ramener Bella, et puis y a mon père, si je ne rentre pas ce soir, il va s'inquiéter. »

« Dans ce cas, tu pourrais reconduire Bella et passer chez ton père, pour revenir ensuite ici, si tu le désire toujours. Mais pour le moment, on va rentrer et éviter de penser à ça, tu es d'accord ? »

Il accepta quoique un peu à contre cœur, puis me serra plus fort encore dans ses bras. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je l'entendais penser qu'il était bien, là, dans mes bras, simplement bien. Bien sûr il avait encore des questions plein la tête, se demandant comment une telle puissance de sentiments pouvait exister, mais maintenant il savait que c'était partagé. Il le savait au plus profond de lui et il n'en doutait pas. Je l'admirais pour ça, moi je n'avais su que douter de la réciprocité de notre lien jusqu'à ce que je puisse le voir par moi-même aujourd'hui. Bien que mon empathe de frère et ma voyante de sœur m'aient cent fois affirmé le contraire. Tout était dit, du moins sur ce point-là, et tout paraissait tellement simple, tellement naturel entre nous deux que j'avais du mal à croire que tout ceci puisse être réel. Mais il était bien là, en sécurité dans mes bras et je ferais tout pour qu'il le reste le plus longtemps possible. J'étais bien sûr conscient qu'il y avait des choses que je devrais lui dire, qu'il devrait savoir, comme ma condition de vampire ou le fait que j'étais celui qui l'avait sorti des débris de cette voiture dix ans plus tôt, mais tout cela pouvait attendre pour l'instant.

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et embrassai sa tempe, m'envoyant une nouvelle vague de frissons tout le long de mon échine. Il s'écarta lentement de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« On rentre ? »

« On rentre. »

Sans plus un mot, nous reprîmes le chemin de la villa. Nous marchions côte à côte d'un seul rythme, d'un même pas, comme un seul homme. De retour à l'étage, chaque membre de ma famille m'adressa un regard furtif, accompagné d'un sourire et d'une pensée m'étant destiné, différente pour chacun, mais toutes s'accordant dans un bonheur qu'ils partageaient avec moi. Nous regagnâmes tous deux nos places et Bella sauta aussitôt sur son ami pour l'interroger.

« Est-ce que ça va, Jake ? »

Jacob leva les yeux vers moi et captura mon regard quelques instants avant de lui répondre, le regard toujours plongé dans le mien, un sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.

« On ne peut mieux ! »

Bella suivit son regard, et posa ses yeux pleins d'interrogations sur moi. Emmett coupa court à ses questions muettes en se levant précipitamment de table.

« Bon, on le mange ce dessert ? »

Je riais à son empressement non feint. Bien sûr, il n'était pas pressé de goûter au gâteau que nous avions préparé, il n'aurait pas plus de goût pour nous que le reste du repas, mais il avait hâte de savoir si la recette à laquelle il avait pris part était mangeable pour un humain. Esmée se leva également pour servir les assiettes, elle avait tenu à préparer et décorer chaque assiette plutôt que de simplement servir des parts. Aussi avait-elle rajouté à nos petits gâteaux trois étages, de la crème anglaise et de la chantilly. Je vis les yeux de mon ange s'illuminer en voyant l'assiette qu'Emmett lui avait posée devant le nez. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire à sa réaction purement enfantine, vraiment adorable. Il leva les yeux vers moi, un sourire affamé aux coins des lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu … tu as un peu de bave, juste là ! »

Une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux et il posa une main sur son menton comme pour vérifier s'il bavait vraiment. J'éclatais alors de rire, oui, c'était un véritable enfant avec toute la naïveté qui les caractérise. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors pour me jeter des éclairs et il me lança sa serviette de table à la figure avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

« Te fous pas de moi, toi ! »

Je lui renvoyais sa serviette avec autant de justesse, riant toujours sous les regards attendris ou amusés des membres de ma famille et on ne peut plus surpris de Bella. Cette dernière se demandait comment il était possible de paraître aussi complice pour deux personnes qui venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai bien sûr, pour ma part, je connaissais Jacob depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais il était vrai qu'une complicité solide s'était installée entre nous, renforcée par la conversation que nous avions eue quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais elle paraissait naturellement présente à la base, comme si nous nous étions toujours connus et côtoyés, ou plutôt comme si nous étions destinés à être ensemble tous les deux. Cette pensée m'était confirmé par celle du reste de ma famille, tous s'était fait une réflexion similaire. Apparemment Jacob et moi paraissions indissociables maintenant que nous étions réunis, comme les deux moitiés d'une même entité. J'avais bien sûr senti cette plénitude depuis que le soleil de ma vie était auprès de moi, je me sentais enfin complet, et d'après Jasper, c'était aussi le cas de Jacob. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

_« Edward, arrête de faire l__a statue__ et mange. Je sais que tu es comblé mon fils, mais ton attitude n'a rien__ de vraiment normal ou d'humain__ et Bella n'arrête pas de te fixer ! »_

Je me tournai vers mon père, puis vers Bella. Effectivement elle me fixait, se demandant pourquoi je regardais son ami de cette façon et cela avait le don de m'agacer. Je pris tout de même ma cuillère pour la plonger dans la crème chantilly, cette chose avait l'air presque appétissant après être passé entre les mains d'Esmée … dommage que ça ait un goût aussi horrible. Jacob n'était apparemment pas de mon avis, au vu de son assiette déjà vide et du chocolat qui coulait légèrement de ses magnifiques lèvres.

« Mmmh, ce dessert est absolument délicieux ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai rarement goûté un gâteau pareil, c'est toi qui l'a fait Emmett ? »

« Oui ! »

« Hum, Emmett ? »

« Oui bon d'accord, Jasper et Edward m'ont un peu aidé. »

« Laisse-moi deviner … C'est Edward qui a fait la mousse au chocolat blanc ? »

« Heu, oui, comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

Les merveilleux yeux noisette de mon ange plongèrent dans mon regard avant qu'il ne réponde, faisant fi du monde nous entourant.

« Parce que c'est ce que j'ai préféré. »

Il me sourit d'une manière qui aurait arrêté mon cœur s'il fonctionnait toujours. C'était doux, tendre, avec une pointe d'admiration teintée de béatitude qui me provoqua un grand frisson dans tout le corps. Ce moment que je qualifierais de magique fut interrompu par les pensées de Bella qui montraient clairement son incompréhension et son agacement face à la situation. Je commençais à en avoir sérieusement assez de cette humaine et de ses pensées déplacées et possessives envers Jacob. Elle pensait, comme une évidence, que Jacob était sa propriété, je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça. Jacob n'appartenait à personne et certainement pas à une vulgaire et impétueuse humaine. Je tentais de faire taire mon monstre qui clamait haut et fort que Jacob était sien, il était mien. Une réflexion muette supplémentaire de l'humaine et tout mon corps se tendit, près à lui sauter à la gorge. Heureusement pour mon salut et la misérable vie de cette fille, Rosalie s'en aperçut et posa une main puissante sur ma cuisse pour me retenir. Jasper prit le relais en m'envoyant des ondes de calme, mais aussi de puissants sentiments qui, j'en étais sûr, n'étaient autres que ceux que ressentaient Jacob. Cela eut pour effet de me calmer tout de suite. Carlisle qui, comme tous les vampires dans la pièce, avait remarqué ma colère, prit la parole.

« Bien, Esmée et moi allons débarrasser la table, et étant donné qu'il pleut, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas au salon, faire un jeu de société tous ensemble les enfants ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, se levant de table en même temps. Effectivement le temps avait tourné à l'orage et un jeu de société était la seule chose que nous pouvions faire tous ensemble. Alice prit la tête du troupeau et se dirigea dans le grand salon de l'étage, celui du rez-de-chaussée étant momentanément en travaux, suite à mon accès de colère, l'autre jour. Nous nous installâmes sur les banquettes autour de la table basse. Jacob vint naturellement s'asseoir à côté de moi à ma plus grande joie. Bella se renfrogna de ne pas avoir de place à coté de mon Jacob, Jasper s'étant ' innocemment ' assis à son autre côté et je jubilais intérieurement de cette situation. Emmett revint avec une pile colossale de jeux en tout genre et la posa sur la table. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs ma mère d'avoir rempli ce stock pour cette occasion. Nous ne jouions que très rarement à des jeux de société, ce n'était pas très fair-play avec mon don et celui d'Alice et puis nous préférions les activités extérieures.

« Alors, à quoi voulez-vous jouer ? »

« Aux cartes ? »

« On est trop nombreux pour ça ! »

« Ou alors au trivial poursuite ? »

« Oh non Jacob, tu ne veux pas affronter Edward dans un jeu de questions culturelles, crois-moi ! »

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

« Un jeu de mime. »

« Oh, oui ! »

« Oui, on peut jouer par équipes. »

« Ok, mais alors on sépare Alice et Edward ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« PARCE QU'ILS TRICHENT ! »

Jacob éclata de rire, c'est vrai que c'était comique. Ils avaient tous répondu en même temps, Carlisle et Esmée, qui venaient d'arriver dans le salon, également. Si Rosalie voulait nous séparer, c'était surtout pour rétablir l'équilibre dans les équipes, un don dans chacune d'elles.

« Très bien, puisque nous sommes en nombre impaire, je ferais l'arbitre. »

Esmée prit stratégiquement place dans le fauteuil se trouvant à côté des banquettes où nous étions tous assis les uns en face des autres, appuyant ainsi sa position d'arbitre. Elle prit la petite boite contenant les cartes sur lesquelles se trouvaient les mots que nous allions devoir mimer.

« Alors, puisque vous avez été exemptés de toute collaboration, Alice et Edward, vous serez les chefs d'équipe. Et pour qu'il n'y ait aucune tentative de corruption, je vais moi-même faire les équipes. Jacob, Rose et Carlisle, avec Edward. Bella, Jasper et Emmett, avec Alice. »

Je vis Bella ciller à la répartition des équipes et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs ma mère d'avoir volontairement séparé Jacob et Bella, histoire que je n'ai plus de réactions comme celle que j'avais eu plus tôt à table. Esmée adorait arbitrer nos jeux et elle le faisait avec sérieux tout en s'amusant comme une folle. Jasper quitta la banquette sur laquelle nous nous trouvions et Carlisle et Rosalie vinrent nous rejoindre, formant ainsi les équipes.

« Bon, chaque équipe aura deux minutes pour trouver un maximum de mots que l'un d'entre vous, de la même équipe, mimera. Chaque bonne réponse équivaut à un point. Je pense qu'il faudrait changer quelque peu les règles cependant. Toute l'équipe ne pourra pas répondre, mais seulement un membre pour chaque mot, et à tour de rôle. Par exemple, si c'est à Edward de mimer, ce sera à Jacob de donner la réponse pour le premier mot, puis à Rosalie pour le second, et à Carlisle pour le troisième, et de nouveau à Jacob. Tout le monde a compris ? »

Il y eut un ' Oui ' collectif et enjoué. Esmée n'avait pas changé les règles sans raison. En effet, si toute l'équipe ne pouvait pas donner la réponse, alors le don d'Alice ou le mien était inutile, du moins lorsque ce n'était pas à notre tour de répondre. Ma sœur ajouta par pensée une règle supplémentaire, valable pour nous deux seulement, et j'acceptai en secouant légèrement la tête. Nous devions attendre cinq secondes avant de donner la réponse, ainsi nous étions à égalité, même si elle comme moi aurions les réponses avant même que le mime ne commence. Oui, pour jouer avec des vampires, d'autant plus avec un télépathe et une voyante, il fallait établir des règles préalablement, mais cela ne nous empêcherait certainement pas de nous amuser, pour sûr.

« Alors c'est parti ! Alice, tu commences ? »

Alice bondit littéralement sur ses pieds, pour venir attraper le petit tas de cartes qu'Esmée lui tendait. C'était à Emmett de trouver le premier mot. Esmée lui donna le top et ma sœur se mit aussitôt à se dandiner, plongeant sa tête vers le bas, avant de la redresser lentement en allongeant le cou. Drôle de façon de faire le dauphin. Je ne pus retenir un rire, tout le monde riait d'ailleurs.

« Heu … une poule ? »

« Non ! »

« Ah oui, attends, attends. Je sais ! … Ah, heu, non en fait. »

Et c'était partit, de crises de rires en cris victorieux, nous ne voyions pas le temps passer. Jacob s'amusait comme un fou, n'oubliant pas pour autant son esprit de compétition. Alors qu'il venait de trouver ' la télévision ' que mimait Carlisle, il posa une main sur ma cuisse en poussant un petit cri de victoire en me regardant en souriant comme pour me faire partager sa joie. Ce geste m'électrisa de la tête aux pieds, me faisant ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais imaginées, même venant de Jacob. J'eus aussitôt envie de me jeter sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette manière, mais il fallait voir les choses en face, l'enfant que j'avais connu était devenu un homme, ou presque, et j'étais irrémédiablement et irrévocablement attiré par tout ce qui était lui, son corps y compris. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pensé, je ne me dégoûtais ni ne me haïssais de ressentir cela, car ça n'avait rien de sale ou de malsain, c'était simplement dans la continuité de mes sentiments envers Jacob. Je me retins cependant de goûter ses lèvres qui me tentaient tant, non pas parce que nous n'étions pas seuls, mais parce que j'ignorais les conséquences de cet acte et surtout si lui en avait également envie. Je m'obligeai donc à poser mes yeux sur autre chose que ses traits d'une perfection tirant du mythe, pour les poser sur Emmett qui tentait de mimer un frigo. Jacob ne retira pas sa main de ma cuisse, ce qui anéantissait tous mes efforts de concentration. Ce geste fut vite remarqué par tout le monde, même Bella qui commençait sérieusement à enrager de ne pas comprendre la nature de notre promiscuité. Pour le coup, j'aurais bien voulu avoir une réponse à lui fournir, mais cela restait encore un mystère pour moi aussi.

Après plus de deux heures de jeu, nos deux équipes étaient au coude à coude, avec 154 points pour l'équipe d'Alice et 148 pour nous. C'était la dernière manche et à mon tour de faire deviner. J'avais donc sept mots à faire deviner pour remporter la partie. Jacob trouva très vite le premier, nos esprits allant apparemment dans le même sens, ce qui était aussi logique qu'étonnant. Les mots défilèrent assez vite jusqu'à arriver finalement au dernier, le septième, et donc de nouveau à Jacob. Je jetais un coup d'œil au temps, plus que dix secondes. Je regardais le mot inscrit sur la carte et roulait des yeux en entendant Alice retenir un rire derrière moi, ça n'allait pas être facile. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, je m'agenouillai devant Jacob et attrapai sa main, sortant un objet imaginaire de ma poche. Je le vis avoir un violent frisson et ses pensées se faire désordonnées. Il perdait légèrement ses moyens et cela me fis rire. Il se reprit vite tout de même, le jeu lui revenant à l'esprit.

« Heu, oui … mariage … fiançailles ! »

« Yeah ! »

Je me relevais, suivant le mouvement de Jacob et il se jeta littéralement dans mes bras, poussant un cri victorieux. Il avait vraiment l'esprit de compétition et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire à cet instant. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, m'empêchant de le soulever du sol et de le faire tourner, trop mielleux sans doute, mais je ne pus empêcher mon nez de plonger dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur cependant. Je ne remarquai même pas la déception mêlée d'amusement de l'équipe adverse, je ne remarquai plus rien à vrai dire, rien d'autre que ce corps dans mes bras. Jacob se détacha lentement de moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne lui face tourner la tête.

« On devrait peut-être y aller Jacob, j'ai promis à Charlie de ne pas rentrer tard, il veut que je l'accompagne en ville pour faire des courses. »

Le faisait-elle exprès ? Savait-elle à quel point elle était proche de la mort à ce moment-là ? Alice se glissa entre mon regard assassin et la cible de ce dernier.

« Je pourrais peut-être te raccompagner Bella ? »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, je suis venue avec Jake et ... »

« Jacob aimerait sûrement rester encore un peu Bella ! »

« C'est bon Alice, c'est gentil mais … c'est à moi de ramener Bella chez elle. »

Bella eut un léger sourire de triomphe, comme si Jacob n'était rien d'autre qu'un prix qu'elle se devait d'avoir. Je la haïssais au plus profond de moi, je détestais cette humaine. Jacob posa ses yeux remplis d'excuses et de douleur sur moi et le mien ne devait pas être moins torturé. Tous comprenant que nous avions besoin d'être seuls Jacob et moi, ils eurent soudain tous bien mieux à faire que de rester dans le salon. Alice prit Bella par le bras, prétextant avoir une chose quelconque à lui montrer avant qu'elle ne parte. Une fois seuls, Jacob fit un pas vers moi, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre nous et je posai une main sur sa joue chaude, comme je l'avais fait plut tôt. Comme un automatisme, ses yeux se fermèrent et mon pouce vint caresser sa peau halée et le coin de ses lèvres. Il sentait le froid de ma peau, mais s'en fichait, ça ne lui était pas désagréable, au contraire au vu du léger sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, je ne pus retenir ma question plus longtemps.

« Tu vas revenir ?

« Dès que possible. Je vais déposer Bella, je passerais voir mon père, et je reviendrais ensuite. Enfin, si ça te conviens. »

« D'accord, mais... reviens vite, s'il te plaît. »

Avec toute la volonté du monde, je retirais ma main de sa joue pour le laisser s'en aller. Il ne me laissa pas faire cependant et prit ma main pour la reposer sur son visage. Je le vis fermer les yeux alors que mes paupières s'abaissaient elles aussi. Je ne sus combien de temps s'écoula avant que j'entende le son de sa voix enrouée par la douleur, celle-là même qui écartelait mon cœur.

« Promis. »

Il lâcha alors ma main et mon bras retomba mollement à mon côté. Il s'éloigna, lentement, sans interrompre le lien de nos regards. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur creusait de plus en plus ardemment dans ma poitrine, comme pour le rejoindre. J'ignorais qu'un cœur mort puisse faire autant souffrir, c'était encore plus douloureux que dix ans plus tôt, peut-être parce que je savais que cette fois-ci, lui aussi souffrait. Son regard lâcha enfin le mien lorsqu'il atteignit les escaliers. Toutes sortes d'émotions se déversèrent alors en moi, me laissant étourdi de douleur. Mon mal était tellement intense que je n'étais pas capable de ressentir la joie qui aurait dû m'envahir à l'idée que mon ange me reviendrait, bientôt.

* * *

Alors , qu'en pensez-vous ? Me suis-je complètement trompé ? Vous ai-je déçu ?

Bisous mes p'tits loups , et a bientôt pour la suite .


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour a vous amis terriens , ou Aliens ;) !

Me voici de retour , après des vacances de Noël prolongées . Désolée pour cette longue absence .

Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews , (auxquelles je répondrait très bientôt ) je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu , j'espère que ce sera le cas de celui-ci aussi !

Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année , et , sur un plus court terme , une bonne lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

POV Jacob :

Je venais de déposer Bella chez Charlie. Elle avait bien évidemment remarqué mon comportement ''étrange'' envers Edward et avait voulu savoir le fond de l'histoire. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir une réponse à lui donner, ce n'était pas le cas malheureusement. J'ignorais totalement ce qui s'était passé chez les Cullen. Tout ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était qu'au premier regard avec Edward, j'avais ressenti une palette d'émotion hallucinante. De l'admiration au besoin de proximité, en passant par une sorte de dépendance intense, tout m'était tombé dessus d'un seul coup. Et c'était son cas aussi, je le voyais dans ses yeux, cette même lueur que je sentais brûler dans mes prunelles. Et la seconde chose dont j'avais douloureusement conscience, était ce manque qui mordait mon cœur alors que je ne l'avais quitté que depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. J'ignorais ce qui allait se passer, j'ignorais ce que j'attendais de lui, mais une chose était sure, je le voulais près de moi, plus que tout au monde. Durant tout le temps que j'avais passé à son côté, une chose en moi s'était envolé, une chose dont je n'avais jamais eu conscience, mais qui avait toujours nourri un mal-être en moi. Edward était comme une chose dont j'ignorais avoir besoin, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant lui. Je me rendais compte aujourd'hui qu'il m'avait toujours manqué, comme il me manquait en ce moment même. C'était une sensation étrange, mais toute cette histoire était étrange de toute façon.

Je me forçai à penser à autre chose alors que je garai ma moto devant chez moi. J'irai saluer mon père et lui dire de ne pas attendre mon retour ce soir, puis je retournerai à la villa Cullen. Je ne pouvais attendre plus, ce manque me faisait atrocement mal. J'avais besoin de lui, irrémédiablement. Je n'étais pas ravie de ressentir une dépendance pareille, envers un homme que je connaissais à peine qui plus est. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, je ne pouvais lutter contre une telle tornade de sentiments. C'était dévastateur, mais bien trop bon pour que j'ai le courage de m'y opposer.

Je rentrai dans la maison et mon père fut aussitôt près de moi, poussant son fauteuil dans l'étroite entrée.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Je... »

Ma phrase resta en suspens alors que mes yeux se posaient sur l'homme qui se trouvait derrière mon père. Sam, encore et toujours lui. Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, il semblait attendre également ma réponse. La colère s'empara aussitôt de moi, comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, toi ! »

« Jacob ! Répond-moi, où étais-tu ? »

Je poussai un grognement presque animal. Je concevais devoir rendre des comptes à mon père, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Mais ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude que je lisais dans ses yeux, seulement de la colère et je ne savais que trop bien l'origine de cette colère. Je me promis de savoir vite pourquoi ma tribu ne pouvait pas supporter les Cullen, mais, en attendant, je n'avais pas l'intention de leurs donner la réponse qu'ils attendaient. Je contournais le fauteuil de mon père, avant de lancer par-dessus mon épaule :

« Je suis allé braquer une banque ! je planque mon butin ici, tu ne m'en voudras pas, hein ? »

Je comptais rejoindre ma chambre pour réunir quelques affaires avant de quitter la maison, mais ce cher Sam en décida autrement. Il me barra le chemin, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et attisant ma colère par la même occasion.

« Tu étais avec les Cullen, pourquoi ? »

« Tu me suis même en dehors de la réserve maintenant ?! Non mais t'es complètement cinglé mon pauvre Sam ! Va voir un psy, les obsessions, ça se soigne, tu sais ! »

« JACOB ! Ne lui parles pas comme ça, il veut simplement t'aider ! Maintenant répond-moi, es-tu réellement allé chez les Cullen aujourd'hui ? »

« Il veut m'aider ? Qu'il me foute la paix, c'est la seule chose qui m'aidera ! Et oui, j'étais chez les Cullen, et je ne vois pas ce que... »

« Je t'interdis de les revoir Jacob, tu m'entends ?! »

« Tu... tu m'interdis? »

« Parfaitement, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'aucun d'entre eux. »

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais cru à une folie de Sam et sa bande, à une sorte d'obsession malsaine envers moi. Mais maintenant je commençais à croire qu'il s'agissait plutôt des ordres de mon cher père, grand sage Quilleute, qui pensait devoir éloigner son fils d'une menace inexistante. Toute son histoire ridicule me faisait plutôt rire avant, mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant et la folie de mon père non plus.

« Écoute-moi bien papa, il faudra plus que quelques chiens de garde pour m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. Les Cullen ne sont rien d'autre qu'une famille aimante et unie. Tout le contraire de nous apparemment ! Et je ne laisserais personne leur faire du tort, j'ai bien dit personne papa. »

Je partis ensuite, poussant violemment Sam du chemin. C'était bien la première fois que je me levais contre mon père. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant, je n'étais plus seul. Edward faisait partie de mes envies comme de mes besoins. J'eus une légère panique en réalisant que j'étais capable de tout pour lui, même de m'opposer à mon père. J'entendis leurs chuchotements avant de rejoindre ma chambre.

« Il faut absolument lui dire Billy ! »

« Non, pas maintenant, il refuserait d'y croire. »

Je claquai violemment la porte, plus qu'énervé. Je m'assis sur mon lit et pris ma tête dans mes mains. C'était trop, tout ça me touchait bien plus que je ne le laissais paraître. Si mon père continuait dans cette voix-là, si il persistait à vouloir m'éloigner des Cullen, d'Edward, alors... Que ferais-je alors ? Je n'en savais rien, mais une chose était sure, il m'était impossible de renoncer à Edward, je ne pouvais simplement pas. Je me levai d'un bond et tirai mon sac à dos de sous mon bureau. Peut-être mon père changerait-il d'avis ? Peut-être comprendrait-il finalement que les légendes ne sont pas paroles d'évangiles ? Mais en attendant, je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus ici. J'avais besoin de voir Edward, et vite. J'ajoutai quelques affaires propres à mes livres de cours, puis refermai mon sac. Voulant éviter une nouvelle querelle, et surtout éviter à mon poing d'aller s'abîmer sur le visage d'Uley, je passai par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je rejoignis ma moto sans encombre et prit sans plus attendre la direction de la Villa Cullen.

POV Edward :

J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre la moto démarrer, qu'un grand cri de joie vint couvrir le son du moteur. Alice se jeta sur moi et je la rattrapai au vol. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou en riant comme une folle, les pieds battant dans le vide.

« Ce que je suis contente Edward ! Jacob est vraiment adorable, et il est dingue de toi ! »

Je la déposai au sol en souriant. Ma sœur était excentrique, et ne savait pas retenir ses humeurs.

« Tu exagères Alice ! »

« J'exagère ? Non mais tu l'as vu, il bavait littéralement sur toi ! Et ces étoiles qu'il avait dans les yeux, c'était magnifique ! Dis-lui Jasper. »

Jasper m'adressa un regard amusé et un sourire en coin. Il vint se placer vers Alice et enserra sa taille.

« Il est … aussi dingue de toi que tu l'es de lui ! »

Cette phrase me fit sourire, bien que ce ne soit qu'une confirmation pour moi. J'avais pu le voir, et le sentir clairement, le lien était réciproque, ça ne faisait étrangement plus aucun doute.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Je soupirai légèrement à la question d'Emmett. Je comprenais parfaitement l'interrogation sous-jacente. Maintenant que je faisais partie de la vie de Jacob, qu'allais-je faire pour empêcher son funeste futur de se produire ? Je n'en avais aucune idée à vrai dire.

« Je ne sais pas Emmett. »

« Vas-tu lui dire ? Pour toi et pour ta condition de vampire ? »

« Il le saura tôt ou tard, mais je pense effectivement qu'il serait plus sage de le lui dire avant qu'il ne mute. J'ai bien peur que ce soit trop dur à accepter s'il doit se rendre compte par lui-même que nous sommes responsables de sa transformation. »

« Oui, en effet ce serait plus sage, mon fils. Mais tu as le temps, je ne pense pas qu'il devienne un loup aussi vite, il est encore très jeune. »

« Oui... il est très jeune. »

Étrangement, cette constatation ne me plaisait pas du tout. Jacob avait à peine 15 ans, et cela rendait mon obsession pour lui d'autant plus malsaine. Je ne pouvais pas me mentir, j'avais dû me retenir à grande peine de ne pas sauter sur lui pour poser mes mains et mes lèvres partout sur son corps aujourd'hui. Il était ma drogue, et je n'arrivais pas à me satisfaire de la surdose que j'avais eu aujourd'hui, il me fallait encore plus, je voulais tellement plus. Je savais bien ce que cela signifiait, je n'étais pas attardé, et j'avais plus de cent ans. Seulement, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant. Ma vie d'humain s'était arrêtée à mes 17 ans, avant que je ne puisse connaître l'amour. Bien sûr, comme tout être humain, je ressentais du désir physique pour certaines femmes. Mais à cette époque, les jeunes gens de mon âge n'aspiraient qu'au mariage et à une petite vie tranquille, le monde n'était pas perverti comme il l'est aujourd'hui.

J'avais toujours cru au véritable amour, mais après ma transformation, je dois bien avouer que trouver une femme n'avait pas été ma priorité. La soif avait pris le dessus sur toutes mes envies et mes besoins à un tel point qu'il ne me restait alors plus de goût que pour le sang. Bien des années plus tard, quand je réussis à contrôler enfin ma soif de sang, je fondis de nouveau l'espoir de trouver ma compagne, tout comme Carlisle l'avait trouvé en Esmée. Mais je ne voyais personne, personne ne semblait être fait pour moi, du moins jusqu'à ce que je croise le chemin de ce petit ange, il y a dix ans. J'avais su ouvrir les yeux, et je l'avais vu, lui, mon Jacob. Cela n'avait alors rien à voir avec de l'attirance physique, simplement un intense besoin de le protéger. Je n'avais jusque-là même pas pensé que lui, Jacob, un homme, pouvait être mon compagnon, celui que je cherchais depuis toujours, mais mon corps m'envoyait des messages irréfutables. J'avais vu son corps d'homme, ses muscles se dessinant à travers son t-shirt, et j'avais eu envie de déchirer ses vêtements trop encombrants à ma vue. J'avais l'impression que le monstre en moi réclamait sa possession, son dû, et cela m'écœurait vraiment. Je fus violemment tiré de mes pensées par Alice, qui sortait d'une vision à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention.

« Edward ? Je pense que tu devrais rendre ta chambre plus... humaine. Jacob va rester dormir. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oh, les choses s'accélèrent on dirait ! »

« La ferme Em ! »

« Je n'en vois pas plus, mais il doit être en ce moment avec les loups, je ne vois pas son futur proche, mais il paraissait en colère dans ma vision. »

« tu penses que Sam a pu lui dire ? »

« Non, il n'est pas en colère après nous … et certainement pas après toi ! »

Le sourire d'Alice ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. Je la connaissais par cœur, et si elle jouait la carte mystère, avec son petit sourire en coin, c'était qu'elle avait vu quelque chose me concernant, quelque chose de bien apparemment, mais je me méfiais de ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier de ' Bien '. Puis, ses paroles me revinrent comme un boomerang, Jacob... Chambre...Dormir ? J'allais avoir Jacob près de moi ? Toute la nuit ? Dans mes bras ? Je soupirai fortement, sentant une joie intense mêlée d'angoisse me submerger. J'allais pouvoir observer son visage paisible, et ses rêves. Il serait tout à moi, dans l'intimité de quatre murs, et cela était une idée autant grisante que terrifiante. Que se passerait-il si je n'étais pas capable de retenir le monstre en moi, si je ne savais retenir mes pulsions ? Une vague de calme plus que bien venue vint chasser ma torpeur.

« Je serais là pour t'aider s'il le faut Edward, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je secouai simplement la tête, étant plus que reconnaissant envers mon frère.

« Emmett, Rose, il y a un lit dans le sous-sol, vous voulez bien le monter dans la chambre d'Edward ? »

« Tu gardais un lit au cas où … ? »

« Je ne désespérais pas de te voir un jour en avoir l'utilité mon chéri. »

Ma mère posa une main sur ma joue en me souriant, un peu tristement malgré tout. Elle me savait heureux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une autre vie aurait été meilleure pour moi, une vie avec une femme que j'aurais aimé et chéri. Si seulement elle savait ce que je ressentais, si elle comprenait que Jacob était la seule personne que je ne verrais jamais, la seule personne que j'avais un jour vu de cette façon-là.

Emmett et Rose revenaient déjà du sous-sol, un immense lit en mains. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à le porter, ni à le faire passer dans les nombreux escaliers de la maison. Je soupirai fortement en voyant les couvertures bordeaux qu'Alice portait, suivant Emmett et Rose de près. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle était derrière tout ça. Esmée n'aurait certainement pas acheté des draps de satin rouge, parsemés d'immenses cœurs bordeaux.

« Bien, je vais m'occuper de ta chambre Edward, Jacob sera là dans vingt minutes. »

Je soupirai de soulagement à la fin de sa phrase, oubliant de protester pour le début. Bien que je fasse tout pour l'ignorer, le manque que je ressentais en l'absence de mon ange me tordait douloureusement le ventre. Je m'étais habitué à ce vide en quelque sorte, mais c'était bien plus vif et mordant maintenant, probablement parce que j'avais goûté à sa présence. Mais il serait là, dans très peu de temps, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je sortis de la maison pour prendre un peu l'air, et surtout parce que je n'étais pas capable de rester en place. Alors que je songeai à courir quelques minutes pour me détendre, j'entendis mon père me rejoindre, ses pas et ses pensées se rapprochant de moi. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et posa une main sur mon épaule, un sourire paternel aux lèvres.

« Comment te sens-tu Edward ? »

« Je vais bien, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? »

« Jasper m'a parlé de tes... envies, concernant Jacob. »

Je baissai les yeux, un peu honteux. Il était évident que Jasper l'avait senti, et il m'avait même aidé à rendre ses envies un peu moins mordantes. Mais je me faisais l'effet d'un monstre, d'un pervers désirant ardemment un jeune homme de même pas 16 ans.

« N'aies pas honte de ça mon fils, c'est tout à fait normal. »

« En quoi serait-ce normal ? »

« Edward, je pense que Jacob est ton compagnon ! »

« Mon … mon compagnon ? »

« Oui. Certes il est humain, ou presque, et il est très jeune mais, aujourd'hui j'ai pu me rendre compte que personne, jamais, ne pourrait mieux te compléter. Ça crève les yeux Edward. Tu l'as rencontré alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et c'était donc normal à l'époque que tu ne puisses envisager les choses de cette façon. Mais aujourd'hui, je vous ai vus tous les deux, et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que la seule chose assez forte pour vous lier de cette façon, c'est l'amour, un amour aussi pur que puissant. »

De l'amour ? Était-ce cela ? Je ressentais un immense besoin de protection envers Jacob, et de proximité, ça c'était certain. Je m'étais rendu compte aujourd'hui que je désirais son corps, auprès de moi, tout contre moi, presque autant que son esprit. Alors oui, peut-être s'agissait-il d'amour, un amour bien plus fort et puissant que n'importe quel autre. C'était comme une fatalité, quelque chose de tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas lutter, et Jacob non plus apparemment. Mais comment pouvais-je accepter cela, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant ? Et lui, ressentait-il aussi de l'amour pour moi ? Il ne me connaissait que depuis quelques heures, et si notre lien l'avait atteint, je doutais que ses sentiments puissent être aussi puissants que les miens, après tout j'avais eu dix ans pour nourrir ces derniers.

« Carlisle, il est … tellement jeune, et innocent ! Je suis un monstre, rien de plus ! »

« Ne dis pas ça mon fils, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu as rencontré ta moitié, dans des circonstances difficiles, je te l'accorde, mais tu n'es pas responsable de cela. Dis-moi Edward, as-tu l'intention de faire du mal à Jacob ? As-tu l'intention de céder à tes envies sans te soucier des siennes ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire du mal, jamais ! »

« Exactement ! ce ne sont pas les paroles d'un monstre, mon fils. »

Je soupirai fortement, Carlisle avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours nous faire changer d'avis pour le sien. Et, encore une fois, il avait raison, je ne ferais jamais de mal à Jacob, peu importe ce que je désirais. Mon père me prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner un peu. Il posa une main sous mon menton pour me faire relever les yeux vers lui.

« Tu feras ce qu'il faut Edward, j'ai confiance en toi ! Et puis, Jacob est peut-être jeune, mais l'amour n'a pas d'âge, et j'ai vu son amour pour toi dans ses yeux. J'avais déjà plus de cent-cinquante ans quand j'ai transformé Esmée, elle était très jeune, mais nous avons su passer outre cela. »

Je lui rendis le sourire qu'il m'offrait. Ses paroles me réconfortaient, si je pouvais avoir avec Jacob la moitié du bonheur qu'il partageait avec Esmée, alors j'en serais comblé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfoncer plus dans mes pensées, comme une moto venait de s'engager dans le chemin de terre qui menait à la villa. Carlisle m'adressa un sourire avant de partir, je l'entendis m'adresser quelques derniers mots avant de rentrer à la maison.

« Profites de chaque instant Edward, le temps des interrogations arrivera bien assez vite, crois-moi. »

Je regagnai à mon tour le perron pour y voir arriver Jacob. Il gara sa moto devant la maison, et prit le sac qu'il avait accroché à l'arrière. Il était effectivement en colère, comme le lui avait dit Alice. Ses traits étaient tirés alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à moi. Je fis quelques pas en avant, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à son humeur. Mais ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas, passant ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui, à peine arrivé à ma hauteur. Je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement, enfin libéré de cet horrible étau qui enserrait mon cœur lorsqu'il était loin de moi. Je l'entendis faire de même, et un sourire béat se faufila sur mon visage. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, et plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux pour y respirer sa délicieuse odeur.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Jacob ? »

« Oui, c'est seulement que … tu m'as manqué ! »

Je souriais d'avantage. Glissant ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille, je lui murmurai un ' toi aussi ' avant d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou. Je le sentis frissonner violemment à ces mots, et mon sourire se fit d'autant plus grand quand j'entendis ses pensées.

_« Oh, c'est pas possible d'avoir une voix aussi magnifique ! Je vais le manger tout cru s'il continu comme ça ! »_

S'il savait qu'il serait bientôt capable de réellement me manger tout cru. Je repoussai loin de mon esprit ce futur incertain, et la peur qui s'insinuait en moi par la même occasion.

Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui pour pouvoir admirer ses magnifiques yeux. Son regard à cet instant même s'assombrit par la colère. Je me concentrai sur ses pensées, mais rien ne me disait la raison de cette humeur. Je passai une main sur sa joue, et comme les fois précédentes, il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce bref contact. Il aimait vraiment ce simple geste, je pouvais le sentir.

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux, sondant les miens de son regard intense. Je l'entendais peser le pour et le contre. Il décida finalement de ne rien me dire, pour me rassurer, pour me protéger. Cela m'étonna autant que ça me réchauffa le cœur. Personne n'avait jamais eu envie de me protéger de cette façon, et c'était quelque chose de magnifiquement grisant. Bien que je sois parfaitement capable de me protéger seul, le fait qu'il ait envie de le faire pour moi avait quelque chose de beau et d'étrangement reposant. Je savais néanmoins que sa réponse allait donc être erronée et cela me plaisait beaucoup moins.

« Je... ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas en colère. »

« Jacob... »

« C'est rien je te dis, une simple dispute avec mon père, ça passera vite. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? »

« Parce que … Mon père n'accepte pas certains de mes choix, et je ne veux pas lui céder cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas. »

Il se repassa alors dans son esprit la dispute avec son père, et je compris. Les légendes … il savait, en tout cas en partie, mais il refusait d'y croire. Il fallait que je lui parle de tout ça, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa réaction allait être violente, je le savais. Après tout c'était normal, comment réagir bien quand on vous apprend l'existence des vampires, de mythiques créatures magiques mais surtout lorsqu'on vous apprend que vous-même allez devenir l'une de ces créatures. Peut-être que si je lui disais maintenant, il aurait le temps de s'y faire avant sa première transformation, avant qu'il ne comprenne que sa mutation est de notre faute, à moi et à ma famille. Les pensées d'Alice m'empêchèrent d'ouvrir la bouche cependant.

_« Non Edward, ne lui dit pas maintenant ! Il est complètement perdu, il doit gérer ses sentiments nouveaux, la dispute avec son père. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui ajouter une telle nouvelle, il n'arriverait pas à gérer, crois-moi ! »_

Accompagnant cette pensée, je vis Jacob partir en larmes, pour ne jamais me revenir. Cette vision me fit mal, très mal, mais je comprenais. C'était bien trop lourd à supporter pour lui, il fallait lui laisser le temps. Je pris Jacob dans mes bras, comme pour me persuader qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne partirait pas. J'embrassai son front avant de m'éloigner de nouveau, lui prenant son sac à dos des mains.

« Tu as pris des affaires ? »

« Heu... Oui, je suis parti très vite, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je voulais te demander si... »

« Tu peux rester ici Jacob, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Il m'adressa un sourire absolument splendide, avant de me suivre à l'intérieur. Il frissonnait légèrement de froid, bien que la pluie se soit arrêtée. Il faisait assez froid dehors et Jacob n'avait apparemment pas prit la peine de remettre son blouson avant de partir, il était toujours en simple t-shirt. J'aurais bien aimé le prendre dans mes bras pour le réchauffer, mais je doutais que ma température cadavérique lui soit d'une grande aide. Je me hâtais donc de lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'il se réfugie au chaud, enfin pour une maison de vampire tout du moins.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu, c'est étrange, je ne ressens pas vraiment le froid d'habitude, et encore moins ces derniers temps. »

Étrange, oui. Je savais que les loups avaient une température corporelle supérieure à celle des humains et qu'il ne ressentait pas le froid, mais j'ignorais pourquoi Jacob avait subitement plus froid que d'habitude. À peine était-on dans le salon que Jasper apparut, les bras chargés de bois, dans l'expectative d'allumer un feu de cheminée. Je lui adressai un regard reconnaissant, auquel il répondit d'un léger sourire. Je m'installai sur le canapé, suivi de Jacob, qui, même ayant froid, se colla à moi. Je souris béatement en passant un bras derrière lui, tentant de le toucher un minimum. Rosalie passa derrière le sofa, s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Emmett – qui jouait à la console assis sur un fauteuil adjacent – et me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Suivant son regard, je tombai sur un plaid, posé sur le sofa près de moi. Il n'était pas là l'instant d'avant, et le sourire de ma sœur ne me trompa ni sur son origine, ni sur la fonction qu'elle y destinait. Je lui adressai à elle aussi un regard de gratitude, et elle détourna la tête, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je dépliai la couverture de laine pour la passer autour des épaules de Jacob. Il me regarda une seconde avec étonnement, avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture et de se pelotonner un peu plus contre moi en ronronnant comme un chat.

« Merci. »

J'embrassai son front et l'attirai un peu plus contre moi, n'ayant plus peur que la froideur de ma peau ne l'atteigne. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte à quel point ma peau était froide, même quand j'embrassais son front, il ne réagissait pas négativement à ma température en tout cas. Je caressai lascivement ses cheveux, passant mes doigts dans sa douce crinière. Bientôt un beau feu de cheminée fit danser des ombres dans la pièce s'obscurcissant peu à peu par le coucher de soleil. Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur les flammes colorées, alors que tous mes autres sens étaient tournés vers Jacob, caressant ses cheveux et sa peau, écoutant la symphonie de son cœur, sentant et goûtant l'air merveilleusement saturé de son odeur. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula de cette façon avant que je n'entende sa respiration se faire plus douce, ses pensées s'effacer, et son cœur ralentir légèrement, il s'endormait. Je passai une main sur sa joue en souriant béatement, c'était magnifique de le voir dans cet état, ses pensées dérivant doucement vers le pays des rêves, un pays où il était également dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'endormir sur le divan cependant. Je m'approchai doucement de son oreille, comme pour ne pas déranger ses rêves, alors que c'était justement mon but.

« Jacob, tu ne veux pas manger un morceau avant de dormir ? »

« Mmm … trop crevé ! »

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire en le voyant se caler un peu plus contre moi. Oui, il était vraiment fatigué, il n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux apparemment. Je le poussai gentiment afin de pouvoir me lever. Une fois debout, je lui pris la main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds. Je l'aurais bien porté à l'étage, mais je doutais que ce soit très 'humain', après tout il était tout en muscle et j'étais très fin. Je ne devrais pas être capable de le soulever. Je ne reçus qu'un grognement en réponse à cette douce tentative de le faire bouger.

« Aller Jake, tu seras bien mieux dans un lit. »

Il daigna enfin ouvrir un œil, apparemment surpris d'entendre son surnom de ma bouche. Il se leva finalement, grognant toujours. Il passa devant moi pour rejoindre un lit, mais il y avait bien trop d'obstacles devant lui, d'autant plus que ses yeux refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir complètement et qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Je posai donc mes mains sur ses hanches pour le diriger vers les escaliers. Je le sentis frissonner sous mes doigts, faisant écho à mes propres frissons. Je savais que ce n'était pas le froid qui avait provoqué cette réaction, mais bien le courant électrique que je sentais passer entre nos deux corps. J'ignorais qu'il était possible pour un vampire de ressentir de telles choses, c'était tellement humain, et tellement bon. Aimait-il autant le contact de nos corps que moi ? Cette idée était plus électrisante encore et je dus luter pour ne pas lui sauter dessus pour poser mes mains et ma bouche partout sur lui. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de le réveiller légèrement et le reste du trajet se fit sans encombre. En arrivant dans ma chambre, je ne pus retenir un grognement, ouvrant des yeux ronds. Un immense lit à baldaquins trônait maintenant au centre de la pièce, éclairé par des dizaines de bougies parsemées un peu partout. La literie mauve était accompagnée de légers rideaux du même ton, entourant soigneusement le lit. Alice. J'étais prêt à m'excuser auprès de Jacob, avant d'aller tuer ma très chère sœur, mais lui ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'ambiance équivoque de ma chambre. Il se précipita vers le lit, enfin, compte tenu de son état comateux, s'y effondra sans préambule, poussant un soupire satisfait. Je l'observai quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de faire le tour de la pièce pour éteindre toutes les bougies. Cela fait j'allais une dernière fois poser mes lèvres sur le front chaud de Jacob pour le laisser dormir en paix. Mais alors que je me levais pour quitter la chambre, il agrippa mon poignet.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je ne serais pas loin, dors ! »

« Reste avec moi... s'il te plait. »

Il posa son regard suppliant et endormi sur moi, et je lui souris. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être suppliant, rien ne me comblerait plus que de passer la nuit à ses côtés. Je tirai les couvertures qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de défaire pour m'y glisser, l'intimant à en faire de même. À peine étais-je à ses cotés qu'il se pelotonna contre moi, posant sa tête au creux de mon cou. J'étais heureux qu'il soit trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux, sans quoi il aurait pu voir le sourire niais fixé sur mon visage. Il poussa un nouveau soupir de satisfaction, satisfait d'être simplement dans mes bras. C'était simplement magique, presque trop beau. Ce moment était tellement parfait que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer de bonheur. Je pensais même pouvoir en mourir de ce changement subit, mais mourir de bonheur, n'était-ce pas la plus belle mort qui soit ? Oui, sans aucun doute, surtout pour un monstre sans âme tel que moi, et déjà mort de surcroît. J'en étais là de mes pensées quand je sentis Jacob remuer dans son sommeil, il rêvait. C'était presque le même rêve auquel j'avais assisté bien des années plus tôt. Un loup, maintenant grand, courrait dans les bois, accompagné d'un homme aux yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune, les yeux d'un vampire assoiffé, mes yeux. Puis le rêve se modifia et cette fois Jacob courrait dans ces même bois tenant la main de l'homme, qui n'avait plus les yeux sombres et les traits flous, il avait mes traits à vrai dire. Je me tendais en voyant cela, espérant que Jacob ne fasse pas consciemment le lien entre moi et l'homme aux yeux sombres de son rêve. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, pas avant que je le lui dise du moins. Il remua encore, se lovant un peu plus contre mon torse et mon nom s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme un murmure. Je baissai les yeux vers lui pour voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, alors que dans son rêve, nous nous étions arrêtés de courir pour nous enlacer. Puis, dans son inconscient, je vis clairement son regard changer, passant de la tendresse à … du désir ? Oui, un désir brûlant, incandescent. Son double imaginaire s'approcha du mien comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Puis, doucement, scandaleusement lentement, leurs bouches se trouvèrent dans une danse d'abord très lente pour devenir sauvage ensuite, presque violente. Si son désir était inconscient, le mien était bien là, attisé par son rêve des plus équivoques. Je ne pouvais plus tenir et quand je vis ses mains brûlantes passer sous ma chemise, je sautai violemment du lit me retrouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne pouvant pas en voir plus sans lui sauter dessus. Son rêve s'arrêta brusquement dans la confusion et je l'entendis se redresser dans le lit, alors que je lui tournais le dos, regardant l'horizon à travers les baies vitrées afin de reprendre mes esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que... Edward ? »

Je me retournai lentement, ne supportant pas d'entendre cette confusion innocente dans sa voix.

« Ça va pas ? »

« Si, ça va. Jacob je ... »

J'étais incapable de finir ma phrase, je ne savais même pas quoi dire en fait. Je le vis sortir des couvertures pour me rejoindre. Je reculai de quelques pas, mon bas ventre réagissant à son approche. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi, le regard à la fois attristé et interrogateur face à ma réaction.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je... je ne veux pas te blesser Jacob. »

Son expression changea et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Il franchit la courte distance nous séparant et posa une main sur ma joue, me couvant de son regard attendri.

« Pourquoi me blesserais-tu ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde Jacob. Je ne suis pas … normal. »

Il baissa tristement la tête et son bras retomba lourdement à son côté. Son esprit fut alors rempli de souvenirs des conversations avec Sam et son père, des disputes, notre nom évoqué à plusieurs reprises. Puis les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de Carlisle, le premier membre de la famille qu'il ait rencontré, une conversation avec Bella où il avait appris que nous avions tous été adopté, sa rencontre avec Alice, puis enfin notre rencontre. Il se rappelait la sensation de froid électrisante lorsqu'il m'avait serré la main. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta silencieux, se rappelant un cheminement de pensée qu'il avait déjà eu, mais qu'il refusait d'admettre. Puis ses yeux se décolèrent du sol pour venir s'ancrer dans les miens, ses pensées dérivant cette fois sur tout ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il m'avait rencontré, tout ce bonheur qu'il ressentait encore en ce moment simplement en étant près de moi. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher aux pans de ma chemise, et il se lova contre mon torse en soupirant fortement.

« Je sais. »

Je soupirai à mon tour, l'entourant de mes bras. Oui, il savait, il savait que je n'étais pas vraiment humain, bien qu'il n'en sache pas plus. Et par ses mots et ses gestes, il me disait qu'il l'acceptait, peu importe quoi, il accepterait. Il n'était cependant pas prêt à connaître toute l'histoire, et j'allais respecter ça, je lui laisserais le temps qu'il faut. Oh, bien sûr, tout n'était pas régler. J'ignorais encore comment changer le futur de mon ange, ni même ce qui arriverait le lendemain. Mais je savais une chose que ma condition de vampire ne le ferait pas fuir, que notre lien était plus fort que ça et cette idée me donnait l'envie d'oublier le reste, pour un court moment, et simplement sourire.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut mes p'tits loups !

Et oui , je reviens après un très long moment , mais il me fallait au moins ça pour être en mesure de reprendre l'écriture de mes deux fics . Ce que je fais , lentement , mais je me replonge dans le bain avec délectation .

Merci a vous pour les reviews plus qu'encourageantes , j'y répondrait , mais la j'ai jugé qu'il était inutile de perdre plus de temps .

Alors Bonne lecture , et pleins de papouilles a vous . ;-)

Ps : Merci a ma Bêta , Vanessa , pour son aide dans mes écrits , et bien plus . ( Si tu passe par ici avant que je ne t'envoie un message , sache que te contacterai très bientôt , gros bisous )

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

POV Jacob :

Je me réveillai ébloui par la lumière du jour. Toujours dans les brumes du sommeil, je me remémorai les événements de la veille. Ça avait été une très longue et très riche journée. J'avais rencontré Edward, fais face à des sentiments d'une puissance irréelle pour cet homme que je ne connaissais qu'à peine, je m'étais disputé avec mon père, et Sam, encore, et j'avais eu la confirmation que la famille Cullen n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'ordinaire. Je soupirai fortement, oui, ça avait été une très longue journée. Je sentis des bras se resserrer sur moi à travers le tissu de la couverture. Toutes mes pensées s'envolèrent alors. Edward était là, juste là et il faut croire que c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ouvris les yeux et tentai de me redresser, mais j'étais apparemment emmêlé dans les couvertures, saucissonné serait plus exacte. J'avais l'impression d'être un morceau de viande sous vide. J'entendis le rire d'Edward alors que je me débattais pour sortir de là, et je le fusillai du regard. Il me libéra de ma prison d'un geste souple, riant toujours. Je grognai en m'asseyant.

« On est pas du matin à ce que je vois. Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, c'est le réveil qui pose problème ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais emmailloté comme ça dans la couette ? »

« Je... je voulais pas que tu aies froid. »

« Oh... »

Je me sentais d'un coup très bête d'avoir réagi de cette façon il ne voulait que prendre soin de moi. Je compris les mots sous-jacents cependant, et notre conversation de la veille me revint en tête. C'était à cause de lui que j'aurais pu avoir froid et de sa peau … glacée. Je secouai la tête, je ne voulais pas penser à ça pour le moment, je n'étais pas prêt à entendre la vérité.

« Excuse-moi, je … je ne suis vraiment pas du matin. »

« C'est rien. De toute façon on ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous sommes le matin. »

Il désigna le réveil sur la table de nuit, un sourire aux lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, il était plus de 15 heures.

« Oh merde, j'ai vraiment dormi aussi longtemps ? »

« Hum-hum ! »

« Mais, et toi, tu as fait quoi ? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

Je le vis hésiter une seconde avant de me répondre, sans que je n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi.

« Un peu, mais ça ne m'a pas posé de problèmes de rester là … j'aime te regarder dormir. »

Je me sentis rougir à ses mots et je baissai la tête, cachant ma gêne. C'était gênant, certes, mais c'était surtout mon envie de lui sauter dessus quand il me disait ce genre de choses qui me gênait. Je sentis ses doigts électrisants se poser sous mon menton, me demandant silencieusement de relever la tête. J'obéis, absolument incapable d'aller contre sa volonté. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens, et il me sourit tendrement.

« Ne sois pas gêné Jacob. Il faut que tu comprennes que tout ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi. »

« Heu … là je ne suis pas sûr. »

Il eut un petit rire avant de redevenir soudainement sérieux. La main qui était restée sous mon menton remonta jusqu'à ma joue qu'il se mit à caresser doucement. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les miens et mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Dans son regard ambré, je pouvais voir un million de choses , de la dévotion, de la passion, de l'admiration, du désir et, et … de l'amour. Il me sourit, d'un sourire à faire fondre un glacier. Puis, doucement, je le vis s'avancer, son visage se rapprochant dangereusement du mien.

- « Moi, j'en suis sûr. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure prononcé tout contre mes lèvres, me donnant des frissons de plaisir et d'anticipation. Mon cœur tentait de sortir de ma poitrine, alors que mon regard passait de ses yeux d'or à ses lèvres si tentantes. J'avais peur, vraiment peur, peur de cette trop grande envie qui me tordait les boyaux, peur de ces sentiments envahissants, peur de mourir d'extase et d'impatience.

Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je sentais son souffle froid contre mes lèvres. Un moment et une éternité plus tard, je sentis enfin la douceur infinie de ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, mais les sensations étaient grandioses, indescriptibles. J'étais figé, je n'osais bouger, de peur qu'il ne s'envole, à l'instar des millions de papillons dans mon bas-ventre. Sa main se déplaça dans mes cheveux et je sentis ses lèvres appuyer un peu plus contre ma bouche. Le courant électrique qui me traversait le corps se concentra sur mon cœur, qui sembla s'arrêter net. Puis je le sentis s'éloigner, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de me dégeler.

Je posai ma main sur sa nuque, un peu violemment, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Mes lèvres enfin défigées, je répondis ardemment au baiser qu'il avait arrêté, mouvant ma bouche contre la sienne, la goûtant, la mordant. Le désir se rependit en moi comme un brasier, me consumant intégralement. Sans trop réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui, le plaquant entre le matelas et mon corps. Je ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien, autre que lui et mon désir grandissant. Me tenant à bout de bras au-dessus de lui, je dévorai ses lèvres dans un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de doux. Bien vite ses lèvres ne me suffirent plus et je me relevai légèrement sur mes genoux pour plonger mes mains sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau délicieusement glacé, passant ma langue sur ses merveilleuses lèvres, lui réclamant plus. Il se figea d'un coup, posant ses mains sur les miennes pour les retenir.

« Jacob... Jake, arrête ! »

Je m'éloignai un peu, le souffle court, pour le regarder. Je voyais clairement le désir ardent dans ses yeux et je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit clair, alors j'avais vraiment du mal à comprendre sa subite demande.

« Pourquoi ? »

J'avais prononcé ce mot, mes lèvres effleurant les siennes, et le ton suppliant. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, puis un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Je fus subitement plaqué contre le matelas, Edward sur moi et ses lèvres ravissant les miennes. Une fois la surprise passée, ma main vint s'accrocher à ses cheveux, alors que l'autre parcourait son dos. Dieu que c'était bon.

Oui, il était un homme, oui, il y avait des choses sur lui que j'ignorais, mais je m'en foutais royalement à cet instant. Nos lèvres dansaient ensemble, dans un ballet nouveau, passionné, semblant avoir été écrit pour nous seuls. Mon plaisir atteignit un niveau supérieur, frôlant le ciel, quand je sentis son bassin frotter contre le mien. Je gémis pitoyablement sous la force de la vague de plaisir qui me submergea, et le grognement d'Edward m'indiqua qu'il avait lui aussi bien senti l'effet de son geste. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour venir ravir sauvagement mon cou. Je me cambrai sous lui, sa bouche contre ma gorge me donna un plaisir immense. Ma main dans ses cheveux se fit plus pressante, je voulais plus, je voulais ses dents sur ma peau, je voulais qu'il me marque, qu'il me morde.

Sans même que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je sentis un courant d'air sur ma peau et un immense vide là où se trouvait Edward une seconde plus tôt. J'entendis un cri de rage mêlé de frustration, et la porte de la chambre claqua. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir la chambre vide. Je poussai un cri tout aussi frustré que le sien en me redressant. J'étais toujours sous le coup du plaisir et de la surprise, au point de ne même pas pouvoir me poser de question sur la vitesse à laquelle il avait quitté la chambre.

Je restai un moment sur le lit, fixant la porte. Je ne comprenais pas, je savais qu'il me désirait tout autant que je le désirais, alors pourquoi s'enfuir ? Puis me revint alors en tête les paroles qu'il avait prononcé la veille : ' Je ne veux pas te blesser Jacob '.

- « Oh ... »

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait l'air de lutter, c'était contre lui-même qu'il luttait. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi penser qu'il pouvait me blesser d'une quelconque manière ? Je n'étais pas en sucre tout de même. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que cela avait tout à voir avec cette chose dont parlaient les légendes, cette chose que je savais maintenant être vrai, bien que ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Cela commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, il faudrait bien que je sache un jour de quoi il retournait, bien que je ne me sente pas du tout prêt à entendre tout ça pour le moment.

Des coups portés à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées. La tête de Jasper apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivit du reste de son corps après que je lui eus fait signe d'entrer.

« Hey, Edward m'a dit que tu étais réveillé et … j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être prendre une douche, alors je t'ai apporté des serviettes. »

« Oh, heu … merci ?! »

« De rien. »

Il déposa la petite pile de linge sur le lit à côté de moi et rebroussa chemin. J'avais toujours en tête la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt et j'étais assez gêné. Mais je voulais des réponses à mes questions, au moins de quoi me rassurer un peu. Sa venue tombait donc à pique.

« Jasper ? »

Il se retourna, attendant probablement une suite. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, j'avais juste besoin d'être rassuré. Ce n'était pas à lui de me parler de tout ça, j'aurais même dû en parler directement à Edward, mais j'en étais incapable pour le moment.

« Ce … cette chose que vous avez, qui vous rend différents, est-ce que... est-ce que ça changera quelque chose ? Pour … pour lui et moi je veux dire. »

Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait me donner. Au bout de quelques secondes, il baissa les yeux en secouant légèrement la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Honnêtement Jacob, je pense que rien n'est assez puissant pour s'immiscer entre vous. »

Il m'adressa un nouveau sourire rassurant, que je lui rendis tant bien que mal, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, mais je me sentais étrangement grandement soulagé. Je soufflai fortement, restant quelques secondes encore sur le lit avant de m'emparer des serviettes de bain et de me diriger vers la seconde porte de la chambre dont l'embrasure me laissait deviner une luxueuse salle de bain.

Luxueux, tout l'était dans cette maison. La chambre d'Edward était magnifique et sa salle d'eau l'égalait. Une immense douche italienne faisait face à un grand miroir, au pied duquel se trouvaient deux vasques évasées servant de lavabos. Plus en retrait, se trouvait une baignoire, enfin le terme jacuzzi serait plus juste. Un bassin surélevé auquel on accédait en grimpant trois marches de marbre noir, donnant l'effet d'une petite piscine. Je voyais des dizaines de boutons qui actionnaient probablement les bulles et j'eus aussitôt envie de le tester. Je me retins cependant, je n'étais pas chez moi. Oui, ça c'était certain, je doutais que quiconque à la réserve ait les moyens de se payer de telles choses. Cela me gênait un peu, je n'avais jamais eu honte de notre mode de vie simpliste et de nos peu de moyens, mais je me sentais ridicule face à la richesse de cette famille. Évitant de penser aux nombreuses choses qui me différenciaient d'Edward, et par la même de me sentir plus inférieur encore, je me déshabillai pour rentrer dans la douche.

Je restai un long moment sous cette pluie brûlante et bienfaisante, pensant au demi-tour radical qu'avait pris ma vie en à peine plus de 24 heures. J'avais dormi dans les bras d'un homme, un homme que non seulement je désirais ardemment, mais pour qui je ressentais également des sentiments tellement forts qu'ils en devenaient douloureux.

Me sentant plus détendu et plus ou moins prêt à affronter l'inconnu de cette nouvelle journée, cette nouvelle vie, je sortais de la douche. M'emparant d'une serviette de bain douce et chaude, je me figeai réalisant que j'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Je passai la serviette autour de ma taille pour regagner la chambre, espérant y trouver mon sac.

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, Edward arriva dans la chambre, mon sac à la main. Il se figea à son tour, ses yeux semblant balayer mon torse nu, avant qu'il ne détourne vivement le regard, tendant mon sac dans ma direction.

« Tu... tu vas avoir besoin de ça. »

Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui pour attraper mon sac. Il se recula instantanément, voulant mettre de la distance entre nous, mais je l'en empêchai. D'un geste vif, j'attrapai son poignet, avant qu'il ne puisse abaisser son bras, qui me tendait le sac quelques secondes plus tôt. Il daigna enfin me regarder, me suppliant du regard de le lâcher. Je comprenais ce qu'il tentait de faire, mais je trouvais cela parfaitement inutile et ridicule. J'avais besoin de lui et lui aussi, je pouvais le voir. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal, peu importe qu'il s'en croit capable, je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il ne l'était pas. Qu'il tente de s'éloigner de moi me faisait vraiment mal, même si je comprenais qu'il pensait le faire pour mon bien.

« Edward ... »

Il ferma les yeux alors que je m'approchais doucement de lui, tenant toujours fermement son poignet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ferma les yeux plus forts. Il luttait contre lui-même, je pouvais le voir, mais plutôt que de m'effrayer, cela me donna envie de me rapprocher plus encore. Je fus bientôt à quelques centimètres de lui, mon torse touchant presque le sien et cela paraissait être une vraie torture pour lui. Je ne voulais pas de ça, je voulais qu'il se sente bien, je voulais effacer les rides de douleurs que je voyais sur son front.

« Je t'en prie …Jacob, ne fais pas ça. »

N'écoutant pas sa protestation, j'accompagnai sa main que je tenais toujours dans la mienne, jusqu'à la poser sur mon ventre. Il ne bougeait pas un cil, son air torturé figé sur son visage. Je fis remonter nos mains enlacées, lentement, m'arrêtant à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Je le sentis enfin réagir ses doigts se contractant légèrement sur ma peau et mon autre main vint se porter à son visage, caressant sa joue et remontant jusqu'à ces cheveux.

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal Edward. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, tu … tu ne sais pas ! »

Ma main vint se placer sous son menton, lui demandant silencieusement d'ouvrir les yeux, de me regarder, et j'attendis. Une main posée sur la sienne, elle-même posée sur mon cœur et l'autre toujours sur son visage, j'attendis, de longues minutes. Quand il eut enfin la force d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter mon regard, je soupirai de soulagement , souriant légèrement.

« Alors dis-moi ! »

Son regard changea, en surprise, puis en panique. Je n'étais pas moins paniqué, mais je voulais, j'avais besoin de savoir de quoi il retournait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette chose, peu importe ce qu'elle était, se glisser entre lui et moi et m'éloigner de cette plénitude qui avait réparé mon cœur meurtri aussitôt que mes yeux avaient rencontré les siens. Avant même que mon cerveau n'assimile le mouvement, je me retrouvais enserré dans ses bras, tellement comprimé contre son torse que j'en avais du mal à respirer, mais, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était probablement cette sensation électrisante secouant mon corps qui me coupa le souffle.

« Jacob, promets-moi que tu es prêt. Promets-moi que ça ne changera rien, promets-moi que, ce que je vois maintenant dans tes yeux, ne disparaîtra pas, peu importe ce que j'ai à te dire. Promets le moi, je t'en supplie ! »

Il me serra plus étroitement contre lui, et je pouvais sentir sa douleur. Une douleur tellement intense qu'elle irradiait son corps et atteignit mon cœur. Il tremblait légèrement de peur, oui, il avait peur, peur de me perdre. J'ignorais quelle était cette chose qu'il allait me dire et malgré l'ampleur de celle-ci, au vue de sa réaction, il ne me perdrait pas. Tout au fond de moi, je savais que rien, absolument rien ne pourrait m'éloigner de lui. J'en étais purement et simplement incapable. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas peur cependant, et je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. J'allais même jusqu'à penser à une famille de tueurs en séries, obligée de fuir Forks après un de leur massacre. Mais même là, je me voyais prendre la main d'Edward pour l'accompagner dans sa fuite, allant même jusqu'à enterrer moi-même les corps. Je me sentais totalement ridicule d'imaginer ce genre de choses. Je savais depuis la première seconde où j'avais posé les yeux sur cette famille qu'ils étaient des gens biens et bons, je n'en doutais pas. Mais toute cette histoire commençait à me monter à la tête, il fallait que je sache vite de quoi il retournait.

« C'est promis ! »

Il se redressa alors, ses mains glissant de mon dos jusqu'à venir se poser à plat sur mon torse quelques secondes pour finir leur course sur ma nuque, ses pouces caressant mes joues avec une tendresse infinie. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis ses lèvres se pressèrent sur les miennes, dans un baiser aussi doux que désespéré. Toutes ses caresses me firent tourner la tête, jusqu'à en oublier, pour un instant, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. Je me laissai fondre dans ses bras, savourant ses lèvres se mouvant en parfaite osmose avec les miennes, sans pour autant en demander plus. Puis, me reconnectant tant bien que mal à la réalité, je me détachai de lui pour le regarder, essayant de le rassurer de mon regard et de l'inciter à parler.

Il se recula alors à son tour, ses yeux trouvant le sol et sa torture mentale se lisant sur ses traits crispés. Il prit une grande inspiration et je l'imitais sans m'en rendre réellement compte, mon cœur battant plus fort de peur et d'appréhension.

« Jacob, je suis un … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se redressant tout à coup, le regard légèrement dirigé vers la porte et une expression d'étonnement, d'angoisse, de peur, de panique ou de je ne sais quoi. Je ne serais dire, mais cela attisa ma propre peur, quelque chose n'allait pas.

POV Edward :

Mes mains passèrent sur son torse pour s'y poser. Je luttais contre moi-même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, je le désirais tellement, à en crever. Mais je voulais sentir son cœur sous mes doigts, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il m'avait promis et il était sincère, mais personne ne pouvait prédire sa réaction face à une telle nouvelle. Mes doigts remontèrent dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, sur ses joues. Je voulais tout sentir de lui, si c'était la dernière fois que j'avais l'occasion de poser mes mains sur lui, alors je voulais en profiter au maximum. Sans vraiment que je n'y pense, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, amoureusement. Je voulais qu'il ressente cet amour, à quel point je l'avais dans la peau, à quel point il était mon tout. Et je voulais le goûter, encore une fois, la dernière, sûrement. Il s'éloigna de moi au bout d'un moment, me regardant de ses yeux suppliants et m'affirmant mentalement qu'il ne partirait pas, il en était sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne pouvait pas imaginer le monstre que j'étais.

Je fis un pas en arrière, les yeux baissés comme un condamné. C'est ainsi que je me sentais, condamné. Condamné à lui avouer, à le voir partir, à manquer de lui, à ne plus jamais l'avoir entre mes bras, oui, j'étais condamné, par moi-même, par ma condition de vampire. Je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de le lui dire. À l'étage inférieur, je n'entendais plus un mouvement, seulement des pensées encourageantes de la part de toute ma famille. Je me concentrai sur Alice, mais ses visions ne m'aidaient qu'à choisir la meilleure façon de dire une telle chose à Jacob, elles ne révélaient rien sur sa réaction. Les visions de ma sœur étaient guidées par les décisions que l'on prenait et Jacob avait décidé d'accepter, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait et son obstination brouillait les visions d'Alice. Le mieux était encore de lui dire franchement, cela aurait au moins le mérite de mettre fin à son supplice et au mien par la même occasion. Prenant une respiration inutile à mes poumons, mais qui me donnait du courage, je me jetai à l'eau, tremblant de peur.

« Jacob, je suis un ... »

Je m'arrêtai net, entendant les pensées paniquées de ma sœur, dans le salon du premier étage.

_« Edward, je ne nous vois plus, aucun de nous ! Les loups … ils viennent ici, ils arrivent ! »_

Pris d'une panique que je refrénai à grande peine, je tendis l'oreille vers l'extérieur de la maison. Ils étaient tout près, je les entendais courir à travers les arbres, sous leur forme de loups. À peine une seconde plus tard, une voiture s'engageait dans le chemin de terre, trois personnes à son bord, dont une dont le cœur battait bien trop fort pour être humain, un loup. J'entendis bientôt leurs pensées et pour tous, un seul mot primait, Jacob. Je me retournai vers mon ange qui me regardait l'air tout aussi paniqué.

« Edward ?»

« Jacob, tu me fais confiance ? »

« O-oui, mais, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

J'attrapai ses affaires qui étaient toujours dans son sac à nos pied, et les lui tendis Il les prit et je me retournai pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, évitant soigneusement de penser qu'il était en ce moment même complètement nu, à quelques pas de moi. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Ta tribu vient ici … pour te ramener avec eux ! »

« Quoi ! Comment...comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

Il était revenu tout près de moi, posant une main sur mon bras pour que je me retourne. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa joue, avant de saisir sa main et de l'entrainer à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Je t'expliquerai tout, Jake, je te le promets. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance et que tu restes derrière moi quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? »

Je ne répondis pas, que pouvais-je dire après tout ? Qu'il risquait d'y avoir un affrontement entre une meute de loups et une famille de vampires ? Que je me battrais contre sa tribu, sa famille, s'il le fallait ? Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Nous arrivâmes au rez-de-chaussée, ou ma famille nous attendait. Une fois dehors, Carlisle prit la tête de la troupe, tenant Esmée par les épaules, l'air toujours aussi serein. Emmett se plaça à ma gauche, un peu devant moi, alors que Jasper faisait de même, à la droite de Jacob. Rose et Alice prirent place au côté de leurs maris respectifs, nous entourant également. Je ne pus que me sentir soutenu et aimé de ma famille, et plus que jamais je leur en étais reconnaissant.

Jacob se serra un peu plus contre moi, voyant enfin apparaître Sam, son père, et un vieil homme, Harry Clearwater selon Jake. Le Vieil homme était apparemment un sage de la tribu, et il était seulement ici pour soutenir son ami, selon les pensées de Billy. Ils se tenaient tous trois devant la villa, Sam et Harry entourant le fauteuil de Billy. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les arbres derrière eux d'où j'entendais trois énormes cœurs battre à l'unisson. Les loups étaient dissimulés, Jacob ne pouvait pas les voir, contrairement à ma famille et moi. Carlisle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des trois hommes, nous faisant stopper notre marche également. Il s'adressa à Billy avec une aisance et une politesse qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

« Bonjour Billy, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Billy regarda mon père avec dédain, avant de poser les yeux sur son fils, puis sur moi, et à nouveau sur Jacob.

« Jacob, on rente à la maison ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu, on rentre ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Jacob me regarda d'un air suppliant. Il était fatigué et épuisé de tout cela, des disputes incessantes avec son père, avec Sam, de ne pas comprendre, d'avoir à se battre pour une chose qu'il ignorait. Il en avait marre de tout cela. Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant, avant de passer devant mes parents, Jacob sur mes talons, pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions mais surtout Jacob. Je vis mes frères faire un pas en avant, pour me suivre et je leur intimai d'un regard de rester à leur place. Si je voulais tenter de rassurer Billy, je devais le faire seul, montrer que nous ne voulions de mal à personne, et certainement pas à Jacob.

« Monsieur Black, je tiens à ... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'Uley s'était déjà interposé entre Billy et moi en me fixant avec tout son mépris.

« Personne ne t'a causé, sangsue ! »

Je grognai à ce surnom, entendant les interrogations muettes de Jacob à ce sujet. Le monstre en moi me faisait atrocement souffrir, il voulait détruire Sam et en même temps protéger Jacob, lui prouver qu'il était plus fort, plus puissant qu'Uley. Étrangement, je n'avais pas envie de le retenir cette fois. Alors je laissai ma main trouver celle de Jake et souris lorsque les yeux de Sam accrochèrent ce geste.

« Et personne ne t'a sifflé … chien ! »

Bon d'accord, il y avait mieux pour apaiser les tensions, je dois le reconnaître. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher et je n'arrivai pas à le regretter. Je vis Sam trembler, luttant pour ne pas m'arracher la tête et si la main de Billy ne s'était pas posé sur son bras, il aurait sûrement succombé à ses envies.

« Ça suffit Sam ! Jacob, je t'en prie, rentre à la maison. »

« Papa, je ne fais rien de mal, je veux rester ici. »

Sam s'approcha de Jacob et je le fis instantanément reculer d'un pas, me plaçant légèrement devant lui. Je doutais qu'il puisse faire intentionnellement du mal à Jake, mais il était tellement incontrôlable et en colère que mon instinct refusa de le laisser s'approcher plus de mon ange.

« Ces ... gens sont dangereux, Jake ! »

Je grognai à la phrase de Sam. Je sentis Jacob hésiter une seconde, sans comprendre sur quel sujet. Puis sa main, qui avait quitté la mienne un peu plus tôt, s'accrocha à mon bras, et je le sentis se redresser légèrement.

« Je sais. »

Je pus entendre l'étonnement dans les pensées de tous, y compris des loups. Sam plissa les yeux, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, son regard passant de mon visage à celui de Jacob. Je compris ce qu'il comptait faire en entendant ses dernières pensées, ses convictions.

_« Non, impossible, il ne peut pas savoir ! C'est un loup, il ne serait pas à leur côté s'il savait. »_

Je me tendis, espérant sincèrement pour sa vie qu'il n'oserait pas.

« Tu sais ? Vraiment, Jacob ? Tu sais que ce sont... »

« Je te conseille de la fermer Uley ! Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de le lui dire. »

Le coupant dans sa lancé de ma voix froide et tranchante, je m'avançai dangereusement vers lui. Je sentais la tension de tout le monde tellement s'en était palpable. Les loups s'étaient rapprochés, toujours cachés par les arbres et ma famille avait fait de même. Seule la main posée sur mon bras, les battements de cœur rageurs et la peur que je pouvais entendre des pensées de Jacob, me retenaient. Je voulais égorger cette bête immonde qui s'approchait de moi, un sourire provoquant sur le visage. Quand je l'entendis dans les pensées de Sam plein de détermination, il était déjà trop tard.

« … Des vampires. »

* * *

Ah bah oui , ça aurai été trop simple sinon !

N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis , positif ou négatif . Et a très vites mes loups .


End file.
